


EVSNing Fate

by Cruxis54



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Devil May Cry, RWBY, Tales of Xillia, Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game), Xenoblade Chronicles X, 大神 | Okami (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, Multi, OP Original Character(s), Still Similar to Canon Albeit with Changes, Weapons from respective universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 69,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruxis54/pseuds/Cruxis54
Summary: The journey of two close friends is about to take an interesting turn as they run into an interesting situation in Emerald Forest.
Relationships: Neopolitan (RWBY) & Original Male Character(s), Pyrrha Nikos/Original Male Character(s), Ruby Rose/Original Female Character(s), Yang Xiao Long/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. The Silent Blade and Freelancing Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any content except for my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners.

Emerald Forest

“Come Sirus, we must hurry.” A boy with silver hair, glasses and golden eyes says.

“Yeah Yeah! I got it! Don’t be such a hardass, Elucifer!” Another boy with white hair and blue eyes yells back.

Elucifer wears a white undershirt with a red vest and a black cloak. A chest plate with teal crystals decorating it is also present along with platinum gauntlets that have a single light blue diamond in the center of each gauntlet and blue leggings with platinum and light blue crystals encasing it. His boots, like the rest of his costume, are made of platinum with light blue crystals encasing part of the design. On his back is a red blade with blue lines trailing throughout the entire thing with a ring in the middle. This is the Monado.

Sirus wears red pants with two black belts wrapped around his right thigh, a black, leather belt, black gloves, and high, black boots. Dante's coat is much basic in design, with an upturned collar and short sleeves with black cuffs, though the coat lacks coattails. Underneath the coat, Dante wears what appears to be a black long-sleeved shirt, with a red vest with black clasps over it. 

However, as they leave, they hear some growling from the forest and looks forward to spot several sets of red eyes all staring back at them. Stepping out of the tree-line are around a dozen unknown creatures that look like black werewolves with bone armor, spikes, and a mask with red markings and red eyes.

“Tch, it appears we have some unwanted company,” Elucifer clicks his tongue as he draws dual swords with black blades, known as Archetype Ralzes. “Well, let's see if these monsters can put up a better fight than the last ones.”

“Aw yeah! Let’s get this party started!” Sirus whoops as he whips out his massive sword with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. The grip is plain, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; on one side of the blade, the skull is that of a human, while the other uses a horned demon's skull, known as Rebellion.

Both of them proceed to charge at the Beowolves and begins to annihilate them.

…

Meanwhile back at Beacon, Professor Ozpin is sitting at his desk, going through some paperwork for the new semester while having a drink of his beloved coffee. A moment later, an alert comes up on one of his screens, gaining his attention.

"Hm, one of the security cameras in the Emerald Forest has picked up something by the old temple where the initiation pieces were kept. Let's see what it picked up," Ozpin notes before pulling up the footage on his screen. When he sees the footage, his eyebrows raise a bit as he sees Elucifer and Sirus being surrounded by Beowolves in the forest. "Well, this is interesting. But it would not bode well for someone to die in the forest, now would it?" Ozpin says just as the elevator to his office comes up and the doors open to reveal Professor Goodwitch.

"Professor Ozpin, I was hoping to speak to you about-," she begins.

"Ah, Glynda, excellent timing. We have a situation in the Emerald Forest," he interrupts her.

Glynda gets more serious, "What's going on?" she asks as she approaches his desk. 

"One of the cameras picked up two young men near the abandoned temple in the forest, and Beowolves have appeared all around them. I need you to take a team with you and head out there to rescue them," Ozpin says.

"Who in their right minds would be out in a Grimm-infested forest late at night?" She asks as she walks around his desk to look at the monitor. She gets a good look at Elucifer's and Sirus’s situation.

"We'll figure that out later. For now, I suggest you get Team RWBY and head out there to help. I'll monitor things from here and keep you posted. Go now," Ozpin answers a little more urgently.

"Right away," Glynda replies and leaves the room.

Ozpin continues to watch the video feed as Elucifer and Sirus prepares to fight.

"Hopefully, we will not be too late," he mutters.

…

It does not take long for Professor Goodwitch to reach Team RWBY's room. She knocks on the door a little harder than necessary, and a moment later, the door opens to reveal Weiss Schnee in her nightgown, and with a scowl on her face. 

"Do you have any idea-oh Professor Goodwitch. What are you doing here?" She quickly corrected herself from yelling at the Professor. 

"I apologize for the late-night visit, but there is little time," Goodwitch said as she walked by Weiss to see that the rest of her team were all in their night wear, but now waking up. 

"Professor Goodwitch, what's going on?" Team leader Ruby Rose answered as she dropped down from her bed hanging by rope attached to the ceiling. 

"The cameras in the Emerald Forest have picked up two young men being surrounded by Beowolves. Professor Ozpin wants us to go out there on a rescue mission. I need you four to get ready quickly and come with me immediately," Goodwitch answers.

"Do you have any idea who these guys are?" Blake asks. 

"Right now, no. That's why we need to hurry. I'll wait outside for you to get changed. Move it, NOW," Glynda orders them and leaves the room. 

Not wanting to argue, the four girls quickly changed into their combat attire and readied their weapons. 

"So, anyone wanna guess who would be crazy enough to go out into the Emerald forest all by themselves?" Yang asks as she checks her gauntlets, Ember Celica. 

"Well, Professor Goodwitch said the two men are unknown, so they probably aren’t students here," Blake answers as she loads a clip into her katana, Gambol Shroud. 

"Must be another bumbling idiot like that blonde buffoon, Jaune," Weiss says, aggravated at her sleep being interrupted. 

"C'mon Weiss, we can't think like that right now. What's important is that someone is in trouble and we need to help," Ruby says as she placed her sniper scythe, Crescent Rose, on her back. "All right, Team RWBY, let's begin our first rescue mission," Ruby cheers as the group leave the room to meet Goodwitch outside. 

"Took you long enough. Now let's go, we need to hurry," she replies and quickly moved with Team RWBY in tow.

…

Meanwhile, Elucifer and Sirus stand back to back with their weapons out as they look around, seeing that the Beowolves have surrounded them at all sides.

“Hmph, don’t waste my time.” Elucifer says as he readied his Archetype Ralzes. “Hundred Shells!” he shouts the name of his Art as he swings his blades numerous times, sending out waves of darkness with each slice, ending it with a cross wave, taking out the Beowolves.

“Jackpot!” Sirus yells as he twirls out Ebony & Ivory, his dual pistols, and starts shooting at all of them before they all die. “Come on! Is that really all ya got!? I haven’t even warmed up yet!”

…

Professor Goodwitch and Team RWBY are all on board a bullhead airship as it flies to Elucifer's and Sirus’s location. While the first-years check their weapons, Glynda pulls out her scroll to check in with Ozpin.

"Professor Ozpin, how are things looking?" she asks.

"I'm watching them now, and so far, the young men originally had twenty-five Beowolves surrounding them, but now all of them were killed in record time. They’re doing quite well. The only weapons I've seen them used were twin blades that seem capable of shooting wave-like energy, two pistols and a Claymore sword. I must admit, they are quite impressive," Ozpin calmly notes.

"Professor Ozpin, is this really the time? Whatever, as long as they are alive when we reach them. We should arrive in a few minutes. Keep me posted," Glynda says before disconnecting.

"Well, it sounds like our damsels in distress aren’t quite so in distress, now are they?" Yang joked.

"Hopefully it stays that way when we reach them," Blake adds.

"I'm kind of interested to see their weapons." Ruby says, getting off topic.

"Ruby, this is not the time. You can ask them about their weapons after we are back at Beacon," Weiss berates her. 

"Ooh right, sorry. I couldn't help it," Ruby apologizes. 

"Enough. We'll be arriving at the temple shortly. Get ready," Glynda reminds them as they continue on their way.

…

Deciding to continue on their quest to find some place to hunker down, Elucifer and Sirus begin walking again, but stops a moment later when they hear a strange noise coming from above them. They look up to see a bullhead airship approaching and slowly lowers down a few yards ahead of them.

“It appears we are not alone as we assumed.” Elucifer notes.

The first is an older woman with green eyes and blonde hair tied into a bun with a few locks left untied, with glasses and wearing a white top showing a little cleavage, a black pencil skirt, stockings, and black high-heeled boots. In her right hand is a riding crop. Behind her are four girls around Elucifer's and Sirus’s age. The first is a girl with long loose blonde hair going down to her waist. She is wearing a tan short-sleeved jacket over a yellow tank top, black short-shorts with a brown half-skirt of sorts around her shorts, along with a white underskirt longer than the brown one. She has on brown knee-high boots with yellow socks, and a purple bandana around her left knee. On her arms are a pair of yellow shotgun gauntlets. The second girl has long white hair tied in an off-center ponytail on her left side in a tiara. She has blue eyes, and is wearing white bolero jacket over a white/pale blue thigh-length strapless dress with a ribbon tied around her waist. She has on a pair of white high-heeled boots, and is wielding a rapier of sorts in her left hand. The third girl has long black hair with a black bow on top, and has amber eyes. She is wearing a black buttoned-down vest with coattails and a white, sleeveless, high necked shirt underneath. She is also wearing white shorts, black stockings that fade into purple at the bottom, black low-heeled boots, a black detached sleeve on her left arm, a black scarf around her neck, and black ribbons around her forearms. She is wielding a black katana in her right arm with a sharpened sheath on her back. The fourth girl, appearing to be the youngest in the group, is wearing a red cloak with a hood, a black long sleeved shirt with red trim, a black corset with red strings around her waist, a black skirt with red trim, black stockings, a black belt with several bullets on it, and black boots with red lacings and red trims. She has what looks like a large red scythe with some kind of trigger mechanism on the side. She has short black hair with red tips, and silver eyes.

Goodwitch steps up, "Hello, I am Professor Glynda Goodwitch from Beacon Academy. I would like to know why you were traversing through a Grimm-infested forest alone and without proper resources," Glynda questions them sternly. 

“We were merely on a journey. Of course, we were until the Beowolves surrounded us.” Elucifer responds.

“You guys were late to the party! As you can see, the ‘guests’ have left already!” Sirus jokes.

Weiss looks at him with a glare on her face.

‘This is the idiot we came to save!? I think he would’ve been better off eaten by the Beowolves!’

Yang on the other hand stares with a flirty look.

‘Ooh! Jokes a lot and looks super strong! My type of guy!’

"I can surmise, given your…attires," Glynda notes as she scales both of them up and down. "Well, where you planning on heading? To Vale perhaps?"

"If that's where the road takes us. What's it to you?" Sirus asks.

"Well, we caught you on our security cameras, surrounded by Beowolves, and were sent here to rescue you," Glynda answers.

“Like I said! You guys were late to the-!” Sirus started before being backhanded by Elucifer.

“Please excuse this friend of mine. As you can tell, he is eccentric and carries a passion for combat. However, you have seen that we can handle ourselves.” Elucifer responded.

Weiss then begins to analyze Elucifer.

‘Hmm. He seems far more well-mannered than his friend and shows more respect. How did those two end up as friends?’

"I can see that. If I may, we were also tasked with bringing you back to Beacon. You will be safe there. Also, the headmaster wishes to speak with you," Glynda says.

Elucifer nods. “Very well, we will accompany you. However, I advise against any sort of trickery.”

Sirus just gives a thumbs up.

"Thank you. Come with us then," Glynda says and they all board the bullhead to head back to Beacon.

…

Back in his office, Ozpin watches from his monitors before going back over the footage of Elucifer's and Sirus’s fight with the Grimm. He pays particular attention to Sirus’s Rebellion and Ebony & Ivory. 

Ozpin holds his chin in his left hand, "Interesting…"


	2. Character Information

Character #1:  
Name: Elucifer Fimbulvetr  
Age: 17  
Main Weapon: Monado  
Sub Weapons: Archetype Ralzes, Extinction Event, Mythical Greataxe, Shieldhammer, Zohar Twin F-G Shot, The First Principle, Andromeda, Brilliant Twinblades, Delta Bliss, Lazard, Galaxy Dusking, Dragon Ether Cannon, Scimitar of Creation, Spendthrift Knight  
Semblance: Foresight: Allows user to see visions of the future, giving Elucifer information of the enemy’s movements before they happen. Can also predict certain events.  
Aura Level: Extremely High  
Personality: Very introverted, cold and emotionless. He speaks only if necessary and tends to speak formally. He also rarely smiles due to unknown circumstances. Currently only has Sirus as his friend due to Sirus becoming a positive influence (in a way).

Character #2:  
Name: Sirus Sparda  
Age: 17  
Main Weapon: Rebellion  
Sub Weapons: Ebony & Ivory, King Cerberus, Cerberus, Beowulf, Pandora, Agni & Rudra, Lucifer, Dr. Faust, Ifrit, Nevan, Yamato, Sparda, Cavaliere, Quicksilver, Artemis, Gilgamesh, Alastor, Kalina Ann, Coyote-A  
Semblance: Devil Trigger: Transforms user into a demon. While in use, user gains an exceptional power boost as well as regeneration of his aura and wounds. Voice becomes distorted. Lasts for 7 minutes before Sirus is forced to transform back. The more he fights, the longer he can keep up Devil Trigger.  
Aura Level: Extremely High  
Personality: Incredibly flippant, casually mouthing off to even the most powerful of enemies, and he generally enjoys showing off and taunting his adversaries as often as he can. Sirus also displays a fearless, almost disinterested attitude towards incredibly dangerous situations. Values friends and family very highly as seen with his interactions with Elucifer.


	3. The Compromise

The ride back to Beacon had been relatively silent as the occupants made little conversation with each other. However, the silence has started to get to Yang so she decides to change that.

"So…What're your names?" she asks Elucifer and Sirus whom are standing in front of her looking out the side of the airship.

"…Elucifer. Elucifer Fimbulvetr," Elucifer answers without looking back at Yang.

“I’m Sirus Sparda! Just your run of the mill fighting machine! Nice to meet you ladies!” Sirus said with an excited tone.

“Hey! Nice to meet you too! You look strong. I wanna fight you later in a spar!” Yang replies excitedly.

Blake and Weiss just rub their hands in annoyance.

‘Great. Just what we needed, another Yang.’ Both of them thought.

"So, want to tell us why you both were in the Emerald Forest now?" Weiss asks with some mild irritation in her voice.

"That information is none of your concern," Elucifer replies emotionlessly.

"Why you little-," Weiss begins before Ruby stops her with a hand on her right shoulder.

"Weiss, we need to try to make friends with them, not enemies," Ruby calms her down, so Weiss just turns her head away with a mild grunt. "Excuse me," Ruby begins and Elucifer finally turns around to face her. "I didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves. My name is Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY. These are my teammates: Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and my older sister, Yang Xiao Long. It's nice to meet you," Ruby politely introduces everyone.

"Sister? Then why is it that you have different last names?" Elucifer asks.

"Oh, well actually we're half-sisters. Same dad, but different moms. Xiao long is our dad's last name and Rose is my mom's last name," Ruby replies.

"I see," Elucifer says before turning away again.

“Come on, Elucifer! You gotta learn to loosen up a little! Enjoy the ride!” Sirus yells, slapping a hand on Elucifer’s shoulder.

“You and I know that is not possible, Sirus.” Elucifer replies.

‘How are those two even friends!?’ are the thoughts of team RWBY.

Glynda then speaks up, "We are about to arrive at the school now. Everyone get ready to disembark," she says.

The airship lands on one of the landing pads in front of the school and the occupants exit the vehicle.

"Follow me. The headmaster is waiting for us in his office," Glynda says and leads the group to Beacon Tower.

A few minutes later, the group enter an elevator and Goodwitch sets it to take them to the top floor where Ozpin's office is located. When the elevator reaches the top floor, everyone exits it and enters Ozpin's office. In front of them, Ozpin is sitting behind his desk.

"Welcome back everyone. It's good to see you all came back safe and sound. And you have brought our guests with you," Ozpin greets them.

“You are the headmaster I presume?” Elucifer asks.

"Yes, I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy. And you both are?" he asks them.

"…Elucifer. Elucifer Fimbulvetr," he replies.

“And I’m Sirus Sparda! Nice to meet you headmaster!” Sirus replies.

“Sparda? Would you happen to be related to Dante Sparda? The legendary Grimm huntsman?” Ozpin asks.

“Yep! Couldn’t have asked for a better father myself!”

"Well then. A pleasure to meet you both, Misters Fimbulvetr and Sparda. We caught you both on one of our security cameras in the Emerald Forest, so I sent Professor Goodwitch and Team RWBY to rescue you both and bring you back here," he explains.

“Your concern is unnecessary. We are more than capable of defending ourselves.” Elucifer replies.

"Of that I have no doubt. Ruby," Ozpin gets the scythe-wielder's attention. "Thank you for you and your team's efforts in this. I suggest the four of you return to your room and get some rest. Because of this, and with how late it is, I am also exempting your team from classes tomorrow. You earned it," he says.

The four girls are happy to hear this, "Thank you professor. But, what about Elucifer and Sirus?" Ruby asks.

"Misters Fimbulvetr, Sparda and I have some things to discuss. Don't worry," he replies.

"Okay. Goodnight Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch, Elucifer, Sirus," Ruby says and the four girls enter the elevator and return to their dorm room.

"Now then…" Ozpin begins as Elucifer and Sirus look back at him and Glynda stands beside him. "I have several questions, the first being what you both were really doing in the Emerald Forest? I highly doubt someone would just be passing through a heavily Grimm infested area such as that," Ozpin asks.

“I see no reason to put blind trust in first meetings and share my life’s story.” Elucifer replies.

“Yeah. We just met after all.” Sirus added.

"Understandable, though that does make this a bit more difficult. Second question, where did you both learn to do this?" Ozpin asks as he shows them video footage of their fight with the Beowolves.

“I am self-taught for some of those techniques. The rest come from my sparring sessions with Sirus and his father.”

“As for me, my father and uncle taught me everything I needed to know!” 

“Your uncle being Vergil Sparda by any chance?” Ozpin presses.

“Come on, you really think I’m gonna just spill my guts that easily? You gotta earn some trust before I tell you anything.”

"I see. A delicate subject then. Next question, do you have anywhere to stay right now?" Ozpin asks.

“We do not.” Elucifer replies.

"I see. Last question: do you both want to become students here at my academy?" he asks.

“Pardon?” Elucifer asks, bewildered.

“You’re joking right?” Sirus added.

"Professor Ozpin you can't be serious," Glynda interjects.

"Oh, I'm quite serious. I will be honest, I can't just let skills such as yours go to waste. I would also like to help you both if I can. I can tell you both have been through a lot in your life and I believe that enrolling you both as students here could help with that. What do you think?" he explains.

Elucifer nods. “Very well, we accept your offer.”

“H-Hold your horses, Elucifer! You can’t be serious!” Sirus interjects.

“I am. Beacon is the proper place for us to train. However, do not attempt to hide anything from us. I will know.” Elucifer responds.

"Thank you. I promise you won't regret it. Now I need to explain some things. First, every new student has to go through an initiation test before being enrolled here at Beacon. It has only been a week since the semester began, so having one late initiation for the both of you won't be too peculiar for the students here. Second, students here are placed into teams of four, such as Team RWBY whom you met earlier. However, you both will be placed in teams that have already been formed as their fifth members. Quick question, how old are the both of you?" he asks.

“I am seventeen years old.” Elucifer replied.

“Same here.” Sirus added.

"That shouldn't be too difficult. Usually new students are seventeen years-old when they first come here. However, there are a few exceptions. The leader of Team RWBY, Ruby Rose, actually got in two years early for her exceptional skills with a scythe, for example. When you both pass the initiation, and I've no doubt you both will, we will provide you each with a school uniform for your classes," he explains.

“You’ve gotta be pulling my leg here. A uniform?” Sirus asks, not liking that idea.

"That is one of the rules here.” He responds.

“It is a small price to pay, Sirus.” Elucifer gestured to his close friend.

“Fine. I’ll be good.”

"Well that takes care of that. Now, I'll have Professor Goodwitch provide each of you with some spare clothes tomorrow after your initiation. For now, she will escort you both to one of the dorm rooms here to rest. All rooms are unfortunately occupied, so we'll have you both stay with Team RWBY since they've already met you. Does that sound alright?" he asks.

“No objections.” Elucifer says.

"Very good. Then I will see you both tomorrow for your initiations. Glynda will come for you tomorrow morning at 9:00. Be ready. Have a good night, Elucifer and Sirus," he bids them goodnight.

"Goodnight professor," Elucifer replies and he, Sirus and Goodwitch leave his office.

When they are gone, Ozpin spins in his chair to look out his window, "Looks like this year really will be interesting…"

…

Shortly after that, Goodwitch, Elucifer and Sirus are walking through the dorm halls, on their way to Team RWBY's room.

"Most rooms only have four beds, so you'll have to figure out sleeping arrangements amongst yourselves. After you have been placed with a team, I'll see about getting a fifth bed for the each of you as it is likely you will be on separate teams," She explains.

“Understandable. I do need to interact with others after all.” Elucifer replies as they near Team RWBY’s dorm.

“Fine… I’ll try not to make a mess.” Sirus adds.

"This is Team RWBY's dorm here," Glynda says and knocks on the door.

Noises can be heard and a moment later, Weiss opens the door, looking mad.

"Now what is it?!" She yells, but immediately regrets the action as she sees Goodwitch in front of her again. "Oh, um, Professor Goodwitch. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you," she quickly apologizes.

"It's alright, Miss Schnee. I know it has been a long night for you and your team, so I'll make this quick. Misters Fimbulvetr and Sparda here has been accepted as students here and will be going through an initiation test tomorrow morning. You are the only people here they really know, so they'll be staying with you for the night," Goodwitch explains.

"Wait, THEY’RE students here now?!" Weiss asks, flabbergasted while pointing at Elucifer and Sirus.

"We've discussed this with Professor Ozpin, and this is the conclusion. Do NOT make a big deal out of it. I mean, after all, your leader was accepted in a similar manner, and you have no problem with that. Right?" Glynda asks sternly, narrowing her eyes at Weiss.

Weiss quickly back-peddles, "O-of course. I apologize, Professor Goodwitch," she apologizes.

"Not to me, Miss Schnee. To the young men," Goodwitch inclines her head to Elucifer and Sirus.

Weiss looks at Elucifer and Sirus and takes a deep breath, "I…apologize for my rudeness, Misters Fimbulvetr and Sparda. I will try to be more polite in the future," She says.

“It is alright. Given the time and predicament, your reaction is not completely unexpected,” Elucifer says.

“Hey Hey, it’s cool! No need to worry!” Sirus adds with a smile.

"I-I see. Well, come in and we'll figure out your sleeping arrangements. Goodnight, Professor Goodwitch," Weiss says.

"Goodnight Miss Schnee, Mister Fimbulvetr, Mister Sparda," Glynda nods to both of them before leaving for the night.

Weiss moves and allows Elucifer and Sirus to walk into the dorm room. Immediately, they notice how the beds are set up. On the right side of the room, one bed is suspended over another by some ropes attached to the ceiling, while on the left side, one bed is stacked on another, with books set in between the bed posts of the two. Sirus raises an eyebrow, and looks at Weiss who walks up next to them. Seeing the confusion in his eyes, Weiss just shrugs her shoulders. The rest of the team get out of their beds to welcome their guest.

"Hi Elucifer, Sirus. What are you both doing here so late?" Ruby asks.

"Well, starting tomorrow we’re new students here," Sirus replies.

This gets everyone, other than Weiss', attention.

"Ozpin accepted both you here? Just like that?" Yang asks.

“We both have initiation tomorrow morning. That brings attention to our current predicament, where he is allowing us to stay in your room for the night. Again, I do apologize for this.” Elucifer explains.

“It’s fine! We’re the only ones who know you both after all! Kind of…” Yang replies.

"Oh, that's so cool! You both got admitted. Professor Ozpin must have been impressed with you guys. And you're staying in our room for tonight. That's even better!" Ruby squeals.

"Ruby, come on, we need to figure out where they’re going to sleep for tonight. There’re only four beds and six of us. Not to mention these two are guys," Weiss reminds her.

"Oh right, so about we…" Ruby begins, finger on her chin as she thinks.

“I am perfectly fine with sleeping on the floor. I am used to it after all.” Elucifer answers for her and walks over to a corner near Blake’s bed.

“Ditto. As much as I would love a bed, I don’t think you guys would be comfortable with that, now would you?” Sirus adds.

"What? You guys don't have to do that," Ruby says.

“As I mentioned previously, I am used to this. Goodnight,” Elucifer says as he lies down, leaving no room for argument.

“See ya babes in the morning!” Sirus yelled out, earning glares from the girls.

Seeing that they won't change their minds, the team relents and head back to their beds. However, Ruby instead gets some spare bed sheets and an extra pillow and brings them to Elucifer, Yang doing the same for Sirus. 

"These are for you. Even if you sleep on the floor, I won't have you sleep without a pillow and a blanket. So take them, and I won't accept 'no' for an answer," Ruby says, being stubborn.

“You better. I sure as hell don’t wanna get into an argument right now.” Yang adds shoving the blanket and pillow onto Sirus.

Elucifer accepts the sheets and pillow and gets situated while Ruby smiles before returning to her bed. However, before she can jump up into her bed, Elucifer stops her.

“You have my gratitude Ruby. And goodnight.” Elucifer says.

“Yeah. Thanks, Yang.”

Ruby smiles at this, "Sure thing. Goodnight Elucifer," Ruby replies and get into her bed.

“Sweet dreams Sirus!” Yang adds, getting into her bed.


	4. The Initiation

After finishing their breakfast, the six walk back to Team RWBY’s dorm, making mild small talk along the way. Once they reach the dorm, they notice Professor Goodwitch walking towards their dorm from the opposite direction. Goodwitch notices them and meets them in front of the dorm.

"Good morning, Team RWBY. Mister Fimbulvetr. Mister Sparda," Goodwitch greets them.

"Good morning Professor Goodwitch. Did you come to speak with Elucifer and Sirus?" Blake asks.

"Yes, I need to discuss something with them before they begin their initiation. Also, Professor Ozpin wants your team, along with the rest of the first year teams to come to the amphitheater to watch it take place," Goodwitch explains.

"Okay, I'll let them know," Blake turns to Elucifer and Sirus. "Good luck in your initiation. We'll be cheering for you both," Blake says and enters her dorm.

"Alright, let's go," Goodwitch says, to which Elucifer and Sirus nod, and they leave as well.

…

A few minutes later, they see Ozpin standing by the edge of the cliff, with his cane and his coffee mug in hand. Elucifer takes notice of several pads with the Beacon Academy logo on the ground in front of him. Both Elucifer and Sirus step onto each one of the pedestals while Goodwitch tales her place beside Ozpin.

"Good morning, Elucifer and Sirus. I hope you both have had a pleasant morning so far," he greets them.

"Eh, nothing too special. So this is where we’re supposed to have our initiation?" Sirus asks without a care in the world.

"Yes. Your mission is to reach an abandoned temple in the forest and retrieve a relic located there. After you retrieve the relic, you are to return here with it. Guard it at all times. The Emerald Forest is full of Grimm, so do not hesitate to destroy anything that gets in your way…or you'll die," he explains is if that wasn't a bad thing.

“A task that will not be difficult.” Elucifer replies with an emotionless tone.

"Well, you'll find out soon enough. Also, you should come up with a good landing strategy quickly before you land in the forest below," he says.

“I have already planned ahead for such.” Elucifer replies taking his stance. Sirus following suit as they are launched into the air.

Ozpin watches on while sipping his coffee, "Ah, that never gets old," he says with a smile on his face.

…

Meanwhile, all the first year teams were in the amphitheater, watching Elucifer and Sirus get launched into the air for their initiation. Team RWBY sat up front along with their friends and fellow team, Team JNPR.

"I'm pretty sure Professor Ozpin likes shooting people into the air like that," JNPR leader Jaune Arc says nervously.

"You think?" Yang flatly replies.

"I hope Elucifer and Sirus will be alright," Ruby mutters, concerned.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Pyrrha Nikos assures her as they all look back to the screen.

…

**OST: Black Tar (Xenoblade Chronicles X)**

Elucifer and Sirus fly in different directions and start falling towards the forest floor.

Elucifer pulls out his Dragon Ether Cannon and shoots an electric laser towards the ground, slowing his descent before pulling out his Archetype Ralzes and somersaulting towards the ground, landing on his feet with them.

“Let’s begin.” Elucifer says as he started dashing into the forest.

Meanwhile with Sirus…

“Alright! Let’s get it on!” Sirus yells as he manifests three rods connected to a ring by chains, effectively making a three-part nunchaku. The ring and chains are black, while the rods are icy blue with three pick-like points at the end of each rod. Known as Cerberus.

He twirls Cerberus in midair to show off while whooping before swinging it, causing the chain to extend and wrapping one rod around a tree branch and swinging on it. He does a backflip as he releases the branch and lands on his feet. Once he landed, he pulls out Ebony and Ivory and twirls them before pointing them in front of him.

“Showtime!”

…

Back at the school, the audience are in shock a little bit at seeing their landing and the weapons they’re using.

“Look at those moves! They look like they’re used to this sort of thing!” Jaune exclaims.

“No way! Look at all those weapons! Ah! So cool!” Ruby squeals seeing the multiple weapons already used by both of them.

“THAT’S what you’re focusing on!?” Weiss yells, putting a hand on her forehead.

“Incredible,” Pyrrha mutters, amazed at their abilities.

“Show off,” Yang added, looking at Sirus.

…

Elucifer continues to charge through the forest before he gets a premonition.

‘Three Ursai, from three sides.’

His premonition proves correct as three Ursai appear from behind the trees and stop his advance. Elucifer raises his Archetype Ralzes and prepares his Art.

“Time Disintegration!” he shouts the name of his Art as he assaults one of the Ursai with several slashes from his left-hand dual-blade and finishes the attack with a counterclockwise spin-jump. The Ursa falls dead and the others proceed to attack him. He continually dodges their attacks with backflips and side flips as he goes to attack another Ursai. His Archetype Ralzes then transform into dual guns as he aimed them at the Ursai. His guns started firing dark energy bullets in rapid succession like machine guns. He continued jumping around, firing dark bullets until the Ursai falls.

“Sliding Slinger!” Elucifer shouts out another Art as he slides across the ground, between the Ursai’s legs and firing his guns at the same time before turning around and transforming his Archetype Ralzes into swords and stabbing them into the Ursai’s skull, killing it. He then sheathes his blades and moves onward.

…

Sirus on the other hand looks like he’s having the time of his life. He continues to whoop and laugh as he shoots the numerous amounts of Beowolves and showing off flashy tricks such as spiraling midair while firing Ebony and Ivory downward towards the Beowolves and somersaulting in the air with Cerberus. He has proven extremely hard to catch as he continues moving at inhuman speeds, speeding across the battlefield and slashing with Rebellion.

All the Beowolves fall dead and Sirus sheathes Ebony and Ivory.

“Welp. Time to get going.” He says nonchalantly as he continues moving onward.

…

Back at the amphitheater, the crowd continues to watch Elucifer's and Sirus’s initiation.

“Did you see those fancy tricks they did!? How did they do that!?” Weiss exclaims.

"They’ve definitely got some experience with fighting. That, I am sure of," Pyrrha notes.

“Sirus is looking like more of a show off with those tricks. Look at him! He’s laughing!” Yang adds.

“Isn’t that like you though?” Blake notes making Yang pout.

“I’m so gonna ask those guys about their weapons later!” Ruby squeals.

“Speaking of weapons. I noticed that Elucifer hasn’t used the blade on his back yet. Not only that, he looks… emotionless,” Jaune notes.

“I wonder why…” Pyrrha trails off.

…

**OST End**

After traversing through the forest for a while, Elucifer finally makes it to the clearing where the abandoned temple is located. Elucifer looks around to check for any more Grimm. Seeing no signs of them, Elucifer moves towards the temple and reaches the center. There, he sees chess pieces laid out on the pedestals.

“Sirus has not come here yet. I suppose I must take one of these ‘relics’ as Ozpin refers to them as.”

Elucifer looks through the pieces and eventually decides on a white rook piece. After choosing his relic, Elucifer prepares to head back, but then hears a loud screeching noise from the tree line. Looking to his right, he sees trees moving…meaning something big is coming.

**OST: Uncontrollable (Xenoblade Chronicles X)**

A moment later, a large Deathstalker breaks through the tree line, screeching as its eyes lock on to Elucifer.

Elucifer proceeds to draw his Archetype Ralzes and gets into combat stance against the Deathstalker.

…

On top of the cliffs, Goodwitch immediately becomes worried as she watches on her scroll the situation below, while Ozpin remains as calm as ever.

"Ozpin, we have to stop this. He can't possibly be able to defeat a Deathstalker all on his own!" Glynda exclaims.

"We cannot interfere, Glynda. This is his test. Besides, I have faith that he will prevail. Or for Sirus to aid him. All we can do now is watch…and hope," Ozpin replies.

Glynda grits her teeth in frustration as she watches on.

…

Back at the school, most of the people in the amphitheater become worried at the scene in front of them.

"How is he supposed to defeat a Deathstalker by himself? When we fought it, it was the four of us, and even then, we almost died," Jaune says, worried.

"Come on, we can't count him out just yet, can we?" Yang says, trying to stay positive.

"I honestly don't know if he can Yang," Blake replies.

Pyrrha has her hands clasped in front of her chest, “Elucifer…” she mutters.

…

The Deathstalker comes at him with its right pincer. Elucifer merely slides under it as he slices the Deathstalker with his Archetype Ralzes and does a backflip when it counters with its left pincer. In mid backflip, his Archetype Ralzes switches to dual guns mode and he starts shooting at the Deathstalker while upside down. He lands on his feet and continues running around the Deathstalker while shooting at it. The Deathstalker then attacks with its stinger, which Elucifer easily dodges with a spin.

He then sheathes his Archetypes Ralzes and holds out his hand. A Megalance that has an appearance a top-heavy white, gold, and blue three-pronged ornate spear with a grey handle materializes in his hand. His Extinction Event.

He then kicks the Deathstalker into the air as he starts carrying it into the air with several aerial strikes in the air before performing a vertical spin-kick on his target before spinning into the air several more times, elevating and striking the Deathstalker with each spin. He then spins and lifts himself from the ground, creating a singular wave of wind in front of him, and then spins once more to create more smaller waves of wind that assault the enemy in front of him and performing a forward flip in the air and slams the head of the Megalance down, causing a bolt of lightning to strike and the Deathstalker to slam on the ground.

The Deathstalker still did not die however and prepares to attack with its stinger. However, Elucifer throws his Extinction Event like a javelin towards it, causing a fiery explosion on impact with the ground. Extinction Event dematerializes afterwards. He then holds out his hand and his Mythical Greataxe materializes instead.

…

The first-years in the amphitheater began looking in awe at Elucifer’s new weapons and techniques.

“He can use so many weapons! And did you guys see the way he carried that Deathstalker into the air and just pummeled it!?” Jaune exclaims.

“It looks like his weapons are dust powered. They must be very advanced in order to use so many elements at once!” Weiss notes.

“Look! He’s using another one!” Yang shouts.

On cue, the first years turn to see Elucifer materializing a Shieldhammer and blocked the stinger from the Deathstalker before countering with a hammer smash, creating a crater and earth pillars to rise from the ground.

“Ooh! Another hammer wielder!? We’re gonna break so many legs together!” Nora squeals.

“Settle down, Nora.” Ren says.

Pyrrha watches in awe as Elucifer demonstrates his versatility and tremendous skill with his weapons. Though she notes one thing that catches the attention of the others.

“He still hasn’t used the blade on his back. And we still don’t know his semblance. Sirus too.”

The others turn with wide eyes as they realize that she’s right.

“What are you, Elucifer…?” Pyrrha mutters.

…

Meanwhile with Sirus…

"Guess these must be the 'relics' Ozpin told me about. But chess pieces, huh? Someone has a twisted sense of humor. Better pick one and head back then," Sirus says as he finally reaches the abandoned temple.

He swipes a white knight and prepares to head back before a screech sounds off, causing him to look above him. A Nevermore appears and launches its feathers towards him, but he simply shoots them down with Ebony and Ivory.

The Nevermore proceeds to charge towards him. Sirus simply smirks.

“Stand Still!” he says as he snaps his fingers and the world's colors are inverted, activating Time Lag. Time stops around him allowing him to completely obliterate the Nevermore with Rebellion. Time flows once more as the Nevermore disappears as if it was never there.

“Well, I guess that was cheating. As long as nobody finds out I guess,” Sirus says nonchalantly.

…

‘I have prolonged this fight enough as it is. Perhaps I have displayed my skills to the other students. Finishing it would be prudent as of now.’ Elucifer thought.

He readies his Archetype Ralzes once more as he prepares his Mystic Arte.

"Prepare yourself for a blinding storm! Brilliant Overlord!”

He flips backward, slashing the air multiple times and sending waves of dark energy flying toward the Deathstalker. He then pauses for a moment and releases several more energy waves before bringing his Archetype Ralzes to his sides. As he does so, a ball of energy appears between himself and the Deathstalker, damaging it several more times.

“Never fight a battle you can't win."

The ball then explodes, dealing one final strike, as Elucifer poses with his Archetype Ralzes as the Deathstalker completely vaporizes.

**OST End**

Elucifer sheathes his Archetype Ralzes and turns to see Sirus running towards him.

“Come on! You were supposed to save some of him for me!” Sirus whines.

“The fault is yours for appearing late. I assume you have acquired your relic?” Elucifer replies.

“Sheesh, loosen up a little will ya? Yeah, I got my relic. Also obliterated a Nevermore on the way here.”

With the battle over, Elucifer and Sirus look up to see an airship fly in and land in front of them. The side opens up to reveal Ozpin and Glynda inside, the former with a calm smile, and the latter sighing in relief. Elucifer and Sirus walk to them and get in the airship before it takes off to take them back to the school.

"Well done, Elucifer Fimbulvetr. You as well, Sirus Sparda. I must say that was truly an impressive display," Ozpin praises them.

"Yes, it was. But honestly, I'm just glad you're both alive," Glynda adds.

“That wasn’t so hard! It was fun though!” Sirus exclaims.

Elucifer merely nods his head as the airship returns to the school.

…

Back in the amphitheater, everyone is cheering at Elucifer and Sirus passing their initiation, with many as shocked as they were excited.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Yang yells, pumping her fists. "He totally shredded right through that Deathstalker like it was made of paper! All without getting hurt! And the show off was amazing too! I really hope one of them gets placed on our team," she cheers.

"I agree. That was incredible. He managed to defeat a Deathstalker on his own. Without much effort either. I don't think I've ever heard of something like this happening before," Pyrrha adds.

"Oh, I hope one of them joins our team! Think of all the fun we'll have. Especially the guy with the hammer! Right, Ren?" Nora asks excitedly.

"While I think they would be great teammates, I'm not sure that sounds like a good idea, Nora," Ren says.

“Oooh! I can’t wait to ask them to show me their weapons later!” Ruby squeals.

“I wouldn’t mind Elucifer joining us. Sirus? He looks like an idiot.” Weiss mutters.


	5. The New Teammates

Everyone waits in the amphitheater for Ozpin's group to enter the stage. Soon, Professor Ozpin, Goodwitch, Elucifer and Sirus enter the amphitheater and the duo is greeted by a cheering crowd. As they walk through the crowd, Elucifer and Sirus notice Team RWBY up front, waving at them. Elucifer nods to them while Sirus waves back to them as they pass them and the four take the stage. Once on stage, Ozpin steps up to a microphone, with Glynda behind him, and Elucifer and Sirus standing off to the side.

"First, I would like to congratulate Elucifer Fimbulvetr and Sirus Sparda for passing their initiation exams and becoming full-fledged students here at Beacon Academy," Ozpin begins while looking at Elucifer and Sirus before turning back to the crowd. "With this, they become first year students at this school. Normally, new students are placed into teams of four, however, due to the special circumstances in this case, Elucifer Fimbulvetr and Sirus Sparda will be placed with teams that are already formed as its fifth member. Elucifer Fimbulvetr, step forward," he says and Elucifer steps closer to him. "Each of the possible relics you could've chosen have already been chosen by first-year teams during their initiation, so I decided that whichever relic you chose, you would be assigned to the team that chose the same chess pieces. Since you chose the white rook piece, I hereby place you with…Team JNPR as its fifth member. Congratulations," Ozpin says and everyone claps for him.

Team JNPR became ecstatic that Elucifer joins their team, Nora and Pyrrha especially.

“Sirus Sparda, step forward.” Ozpin continues as soon as the applause settles down. Sirus steps closer to him. “Since you chose the white knight piece, I hereby place you with…Team RWBY as its fifth member. Congratulations," Ozpin says and everyone claps for him.

Team RWBY become ecstatic that Sirus joins their team, if Ruby's crazed jumping and Yang's fist pumping are any indication. Though Weiss just glares. Sirus looks back at Team RWBY.

‘Well, at least I'll be with people I already know,’ Sirus notes.

…

After the ceremony had ended, everyone went back to their daily activities, including the new Team RWBYS and Team JNPER heading back to their dorm rooms.

"Oh, I'm so glad you get to be on our team. This is going to be awesome!" Ruby cheers.

"Yeah, and after seeing you fight, we know that you're no slouch when it comes to fighting. Hopefully you and I can spar sometime in the training rooms here," Yang adds.

"You sure you're not afraid that I'll kick your butt?" Sirus taunts as he glances at Yang.

"Oh ho, now you're talking. When we get the chance, you're on," Yang accepts the challenge.

Eventually, the five reach their room and enter with Ruby and Weiss sitting on the latter's bed while Blake, Yang, and Sirus sit on Blake's bed.

“To think we and Team JNPER would be the only teams with five members. It feels a little weird I must admit.” Weiss confesses.

“It does. But he looks so awesome while he was fighting! Hey, can I see your weapons!? Can I? Can I?” Ruby squeals as she speeds towards Sirus with her arms outstretched. Sirus just holds her back with one arm.

“Maybe later. Right now, I’m starving! A party’s not complete without food after all!” Sirus exclaims.

“I like your style!” Yang replies, giving him a fist bump. Weiss and Blake on the other hand, groan.

‘Why couldn’t we have gotten Elucifer?’ Weiss and Blake thought at the same time.

…

Meanwhile in Team JNPER’s dorm, the members are slowly getting acquainted with the Silent Blade.

“Soo… You’re the new guy with the hammer, right? I can’t wait for us to break some legs together!” Nora exclaims.

“I will do no such thing unless necessary. And my Shieldhammer is most certainly not the only weapon I use.” Elucifer replies with an uninterested look.

“Well, we should introduce ourselves. I'm the leader of Team JNPR. The name's Jaune Arc, short sweet rolls off the tongue, and the ladies love it," Jaune says, trying to act cool.

Elucifer stares with a blank look.

Jaune gets nervous, "Heh-heh, anyway, this is Pyrrha Nikos," he motions to Pyrrha.

"Hello," she politely greets him.

"Lie Ren," he introduces Ren next.

"Pleasure to meet you," Ren calmly nods his head.

"And Nora Valkyrie," Jaune finishes.

“A pleasure to meet you all. I look forward to working together with you.” Elucifer says.

Nora immediately gets in Elucifer's face, "Hi, I'm Nora. It's nice to meet you! Can I see your hammer? Where are you from? Do like pancakes? I bet I can eat more pancakes than you!" Nora fires off every sentence so quickly that Elucifer doesn't understand a single word.

“I did not understand a single word you said.” Elucifer responds.

Ren grabs Nora by her shirt to sit her back down in her seat.

"I apologize about that. Nora is very hyperactive and gets really excited when she sees something she thinks is cool. Nora, calm down," Ren stoically apologizes while calming Nora down.

“I see. Understandable,” Elucifer simply replies.

Pyrrha then gets the chance to ask something that has been bothering her.

“What’s that sword on your back? I noticed you didn’t use it at all during initiation.”

Elucifer then directs his gaze to her.

“It is a weapon I use when necessary. I am sorry if not using it offended any of you.”

Pyrrha’s gaze softens. “No! No! We just met after all. I don’t want to pressure you into sharing with us something you don’t want to.”

“My thanks. I believe it is time to eat. I am quite famished after that initiation.”

“Good idea.” Jaune responds.

…

Team RWBYS arrive shortly after leaving their dorm, seeing more people in the cafeteria this time. The girls each grab some food, with Weiss getting a salad, Blake getting some tuna, Yang gets a steak dish, Ruby has cake and cookies. Sirus grabs 3 slices of pizza and some strawberry sundae, favorites of his. As they look for a place to eat, they see Team JNPER waving them over to their table. Team RWBYS joins them, with Yang and Ruby on Sirus's right and Weiss and Blake on his left.

"So, anyway, congratulations on joining Team RWBYS. I hope we can become great friends," Pyrrha says.

“No problem! The more the merrier right?” Sirus ecstatically responds.

Each member of Team JNPER, with the exception of Elucifer, takes turns introducing themselves to Sirus, who just showcases his rowdy attitude.

After they eat, the two teams return to their dorms.

"Our dorm is right next door. So, if you ever need help with anything and your team's not here, or you want to hang out with us, we're right across the hall," Jaune says.

“Sure thing! Thanks!” Sirus replies.

“The same goes for us too Elucifer,” Ruby says.

“My thanks,” Elucifer replies.

"No problem. Well, goodnight," Jaune says and he and his team enter their dorm room.

With Team JNPER gone, Team RWBYS enter their room and quickly notice the fifth bed placed in one corner of their dorm room, replacing a desk and sitting on Ruby/Weiss' side of the dorm.

"Nice, they already got your bed set up. Now you don't have to sleep on the floor," Yang notes.

“The same could also be said for Elucifer and Team JNPER.” Blake adds.

Sirus jumps onto the bed, bouncing a little as he lands on his back and quickly gets used to the soft feel of the mattress.

"Gotta admit, I could get used to this," Sirus says.

"Well, we should get changed and get ready to head in soon. We have classes tomorrow. Sirus, what classes do you have?" Weiss asks as she opens a desk to pull out her nightgown.

“No idea. Don’t even have a uniform yet either,” Sirus responds nonchalantly.

A second later, a knock is heard on their door. Blake goes to open it up to reveal Professor Goodwitch on the other side, carrying some clothes, a bag with some supplies, and two pieces of paper in her hands.

"Good evening ladies. I came to deliver some things to Mister Sparda," Glynda says and Blake steps aside to allow her entrance. Glynda walks up to Sirus and hands him the items. "The document contains your list of classes and the information related to them. The bag contains things such as toiletries and school supplies for you. For clothes, I brought you your school uniform and a couple sets of pajama clothes. The other items I have are for Mister Fimbulvetr.”

“Thanks!” Sirus says and takes a pair of pajama clothes and heads into the bathroom to get changed. A moment later, he comes out wearing his new clothes, which look perfect on him. "Well, at least they fit," Sirus says.

Glynda then gives him some lien, "This is some lien for you to use in case you need it. Make sure to spend it wisely," Glynda reminds him.

“Sure thing!” Sirus replies.

"Good. Well goodnight Mister Sparda. Ladies," Glynda bids them goodnight and leaves the room, heading towards Team JNPER’s room to deliver the same items to Elucifer.

"Well, that takes care of that problem," Ruby says.

"Very. Well, we should finish getting ready to head in," Weiss notes.

All the girls nod in agreement and each take their turn in the bathroom. After they all finish, the girls head to their beds and get ready to go to sleep.

"Goodnight everyone," Ruby says.

"Goodnight," they all reply and drift off to sleep.

…

The next morning, the girls are getting ready for classes, and everything is going smoothly…Well…almost everything…

"No way! No way in Hell am I wearing this!" Sirus yells from inside the bathroom with the door closed.

"Ah, come on, Sirus. It's not that bad. It's just a school uniform. What seems to be the problem?" Yang says.

“Lack of fashion for guys, that’s what!” Sirus yells back.

"Come on, Sirus. We all have to wear them. Besides, I'm sure you'll look fine in it. Elucifer doesn’t seem to have a problem with it,” Weiss says, annoyed.

“Have you met the guy? Something like fashion wouldn’t even faze him!” Sirus retorts.

“Alright mister! You get out here right now or you can say goodbye to that spar later!” Yang yells.

Sirus groans, "Ugh…fine," he begrudgingly says and steps out, wearing the school uniform, along with his amulet.

"Don't see what the problem is to me. You look nice, in my opinion," Blake says.

"Well, I feel like an idiot," Sirus retorts.

At this point, Ruby walks up to Sirus, "Come on Sirus, just go with it for now. Please…" and then Ruby uses the most diabolical weapon ever designed…her puppy-dog eyes.

Sirus tries to look away, but Ruby just inches closer, hands clasped in front of her, and even starts making some tears in the corners of her eyes.

‘Oh, that is so not fair,’ Sirus notes and eventually relents with a sigh. "Fine," he groans.

Ruby giggles at her victory and the group leave to head to class. A short walk later and they end up in Professor Port's class, taking their seats at the front with Sirus sitting on Ruby's left.

Ruby leans in to Sirus, "Word of warning. He spends most of his classes talking about stories about himself when he was younger. Unless it's something important or related to the class, you should be able to get away with tuning him out," Ruby whispers to him.

Sirus just nods and leans back with his hands behind his head, ready to fall asleep at moment’s notice. Elucifer on the other hand is seen with his notebook and pencil out, along with his scroll to record the ‘lecture’.

"Good morning class. Today I would like to begin by first having our new classmates introduce themselves to us. Misters Fimbulvetr and Sparda, if you would," Port motions to Elucifer and Sirus.

Elucifer gestures for his teammates to watch his belongings and they nod at him. He and Sirus then decide to step up to the front of the class.

“My name is Elucifer Fimbulvetr. A pleasure to meet you,” Elucifer says emotionlessly.

“The name’s Sirus Sparda! Nice to meet you all!” Sirus exclaims.

"Would you both like to say anything else?" Port encourages them.

“No,” Elucifer replies.

“Nope!” Sirus adds.

"I…see. Very well, return to your seats and we can get started," Port says.

Elucifer and Sirus walk back to their seats and the class gets underway, if having the professor spend most of the class period telling stories about himself can be called that. Sirus was just laying back with his hands behind his head, not caring about the stories. Weiss glances at him and starts inwardly fuming, not liking his laid-back behavior. She then glances at Elucifer, who was diligently taking notes, with his scroll recording the lecture and sighs.

‘Again, why couldn’t we have HIM on our team? He’s much more diligent than this buffoon!’ Weiss thinks angrily.

The rest of class went off without much else and soon it ended. The team leaves and begins heading to their next class: Glynda's combat class.

Teams RWBYS and JNPER meet up and take their seats in the stands of the room. Soon, they see Professor Goodwitch approach them from the arena floor.

"Good morning class. Today we will be having one-on-one sparing sessions between teammates. Most of you have seen your teammates in action during the initiation or have gotten to know your teammates during your short stay here at Beacon. If you are to perform better as a team, then you need to be more aware of each other's abilities. And sometimes, the best way to do that is to cross blades with one another in a match. So, we will have participants from the same team face off in a tournament-style match. Do we have any volunteers for the first match?" Goodwitch asks.

Pyrrha and Yang raise their hands, “I do!” both of them yell at the same time.

"Very well, we will have Yang Xiao Long go first. Who do you choose as your opponent? Remember, it has to be someone from your team," Glynda says.

Yang grins and locks her eyes onto Sirus, "I choose Sirus. It's time we had that sparring matched you promised from before," Yang says, her confident smirk showing.

Sirus grins back, “Alright! May I have this dance, milady?” Sirus jokes with a mock bow, causing Yang to giggle and the others to groan.

Both warriors leave to change into their combat attire. A few minutes later, they both enter the arena and take their positions. Yang noticed Sirus's clothing and quickly gave him a thumbs up in approval, to which Sirus smirks and nods back in return. Yang activates her shotgun gauntlets, Ember Celica, while Sirus readies his Rebellion. Both fighters take their stances and prepare to fight. This match is going to be epic…


	6. The Demon vs the Dragon, The Silent Blade vs the Invincible Girl

**OST: Dante’s Office 7 Hells Battle (Devil May Cry 3)**

Sirus and Yang take their stances and eye each other, waiting for Goodwitch to start the match.

‘Sirus's definitely got some skills, but he has no idea what's coming to him,’ Yang notes, wearing a confident smile.

‘Good thing I held back during that initiation! Now she’s going down!’ Sirus smirks back with confidence.

Goodwitch raises her arm at the edge of the arena, "Ready…and…Begin!" she says, lowering her arm.

Yang makes the first move as she fires her shotgun gauntlets at Sirus, sending several shots his way. Sirus just yawns as he batted her bullets away with Rebellion, causing them to explode away from him. Yang then aims her weapons behind her and fires, using the recoil to propel her towards Sirus faster than normal. When she gets close, Yang throws a right jab, then a left hook, and then a right side kick, all of which Sirus dodges before countering with an upward diagonal slash with his blade. Yang blocks with her gauntlets which causes her to be flown back by the sheer force behind Sirus’s slash. Sirus taunts her with a ‘come here’ motion, causing her to dash back at him with anger.

Sirus merely answers back by pulling Ebony and Ivory out and shooting at her to keep her at bay. She continuously dodges the bullets and then she notices something after a while of dodging.

“You got to have run out of bullets by now! Come on! Those are just regular pistols aren’t they!?” Yang yells.

That certainly gets the crowd’s attention as they wondered how two regular pistols could hold as much ammunition as a machine gun.

“Yeah, shouldn’t he have run out of bullets by now? Look at him! He’s still shooting!” Blake exclaims.

“Ebony and Ivory are custom made by his father,” Elucifer says, gaining the attention of Team JNPER before he continues, “I do not know the specifics, but there is a separate mechanism in them that allow them to hold an extreme amount of ammunition. Similar to my Archetype Ralzes.”

“Is that how he’s still shooting?” Pyrrha asks.

“Correct. He fools the opponent to believing he has normal pistols. However, the opponents would be completely unaware of the bullet storm to come.”

However, Yang’s eyes quickly fall on the few locks of blonde hair that fall onto the ground. Sirus notices them as well and shrugs it off and prepares to shoot at her again, but then he feels the heat in the room suddenly rise and looks at Yang.

**OST End**

"Uh oh," Ruby says, knowing what comes next.

"Why you…YOU JERK!" Yang yells as she goes into a rage.

Yang shoots over to Sirus and starts throwing punch after punch. Sirus catches one of them and smirks.

“Ooh I love a fast woman,” Sirus taunts.

“SHUT UP!” Yang yells as she starts beating Sirus to submission. After many explosive shots later, Sirus is seen on the ground, seemingly not moving.

“I guess he wasn’t as strong as we thought, huh?” Jaune notes.

Elucifer merely shakes his head with his arms crossed and glasses tinted. “Take another look at the aura gauge.”

The teams shift their gazes towards the screen and were shocked.

The screen above the arena shows Sirus’s aura level still well above eighty percent, not having taken much at all during the match.

“He only took that much!? Then why is he unconscious?” Ruby asks.

“He is far from unconscious…” Elucifer replies, causing everyone to look again at the arena.

And on cue, Sirus just side rolls onto his feet, dusting himself off.

**OST: Dante’s Theme (Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3)**

“Not bad. You showed me a good time! I’m impressed!” Sirus says as he sheathes his Rebellion. “But it’ll take a lot more than that to even scratch me.”

Sirus then holds out his hand and a purple, one neck electric guitar with many electric strings and some skeletal-looking features materializes in his hand, causing everyone in the room to look at him in confusion.

“A guitar? That idiot! Is he just going to hit her with that!?” Weiss exclaims.

“Nevan. The demonic guitar. It is more than an instrument.” Elucifer elaborates.

Sirus then readies himself to play Nevan.

“LET’S ROCK!”

Yang turns to him in rage and shoots herself towards him. However, as she gets close, Sirus slides forward on the ground while strumming a solo with Nevan to create a violet electrical storm/lightning pillar, electrocuting Yang and causing the audience to look in shock. However, he isn’t done. He throws Nevan and materializes two swords that possess the same design, being wide, curved blades resembling the classic fictional depiction of a pirate cutlass and colored orange and turquoise. (Agni & Rudra) He spins Agni & Rudra to create a flaming tornado of fire and wind, lifting Yang into the air before using Cerberus and spinning sideways, hitting her continuously as both of them were falling. When they land, Yang bounces from the impact, allowing Sirus to materialize a set of black gauntlets and greaves with a somewhat animalistic look. The gauntlets vaguely resemble a wolf's head, with fangs and mane. The greaves look like clawed legs. They also have glowing veins that have white light flowing through them (Beowulf). He punches the ground with Beowulf to erupt a small quake of light and rapidly kicks Yang, then smashes his foot down to create a burst of light before doing the same thing again without the foot smash and instead pulls out Ebony & Ivory.

"Keepin' it stylish! YAHOO!” Sirus shouts as he unleashes multiple rounds from Ebony & Ivory, in Twosome Time fashion while posing stylishly with his guns crossed. “Jackpot!” he shouts again as he ends with a charged double shot, blowing Yang to a wall and taking out the last of her aura.

**OST End**

Everyone is shocked to see the display in skills shown by Sirus and the amount of unconventional, yet effective weaponry he has. He then looks at Yang who weakly gives him a thumbs up, showing that she is okay and impressed. He then looks back up to the rest of Team RWBYS to see Ruby squealing at the sight of his weapons and Weiss and Blake looking at him in shock. Everyone then proceeds to give him a round of applause.

"That's the match. The winner is Sirus Sparda. Well done Mister Sparda. The two of you, return to the locker room to get changed and return once finished," she says.

Sirus then helps Yang onto her feet as the two walk to the locker rooms.

“That. Was. AWESOME! You really have some tricks up your sleeves, do you? And you’re good at hand to hand combat!? We have got to spar again sometime!” Yang exclaims while being helped by Sirus.

“Yeah well you got some tricks too ya know. You just gotta learn some new ones!” Sirus replies back.

Yang then smirks and turns to look at him.

“You. Me. Date,” Yang boldly says, causing Sirus to look shocked for a moment before smirking back.

“You got it! When and where?” Sirus ecstatic replies.

“I’ll just send you the date and place another time.” Yang answers.

The two chuckle as they reach the locker rooms.

“Well. See ya back at the arena hot stuff.” Yang says boldly.

“Right back at cha babe.” Sirus responds, causing her to blush a little as they enter the locker rooms.

…

After the two change, they return to the arena as Goodwitch is about to announce the next two combatants.

“Pyrrha Nikos. You have requested a battle as well. Who do you choose as your opponent? Remember, it has to be someone from your team," Glynda says once more.

Pyrrha locks her eyes to Elucifer, “I choose Elucifer.”

Elucifer merely nods, “Very well then.”

Almost everyone in the room is shocked from the fact that the ‘Invincible Girl’ challenged one of the new students and he didn’t even flinch.

Both warriors leave to change into their combat attire. After a few minutes, Elucifer and Pyrrha enter the arena and ready their weapons. Pyrrha draws her spear and shield while Elucifer draws his Archetype Ralzes.

“Don’t hold back, alright?” Pyrrha asks.

**OST: You Will Know Our Names (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

This causes Elucifer to look down with his glasses tinted.

“As you wish,” he says.

He then sheathes his Archetype Ralzes, causing the audience to look at him in confusion.

“Um, he does realize that he’s doing the opposite of what she’s asking him to do, right?” Weiss questions.

Pyrrha continues to stare in confusion until Elucifer directs his hand to his back, drawing the Monado.

“Nope, he’s doing exactly what she wants. Drawing the Monado.”

“Finally! But what’s so special about it? It just looks like an ordinary blade,” Ruby questions.

Suddenly, he swings the Monado and the Monado activates and opens up. A blue blade of light emerges and creates a shockwave that blows back everyone in the arena, alerting the ones watching the power of the Monado.

“Whoa. SO COOL!” Ruby squeals.

“How many dust weapons does he have!?” Weiss questions.

“Oh the Monado is DEFINETELY not a dust weapon. You guys are just about to witness his power. Sit back and enjoy the show!” Sirus exclaims.

Pyrrha uncovers her eyes and she sees Elucifer getting into battle stance with the Monado in hand. She in turn, does as well.

‘I have to be careful. His semblance is unknown and for the first time, he is drawing his weapon. I can feel the sheer intensity of that sword. Perhaps I should keep him at range.’ Pyrrha thinks.

Unbeknownst to her however, Elucifer was already predicting her move.

Goodwitch raises her arm at the edge of the arena, "Ready…and…Begin!" she says, lowering her arm.

Pyrrha eyes widened when she sees that Elucifer, who was right in front of her, disappears from sight. She then feels a strong hit connect, causing her to be sent crashing to the wall. She tries to get up but Elucifer is ready to strike her with his Monado. It is a clear shot. Pyrrha chooses to use her semblance to divert the incoming strike. The Monado hit the wall and destroys it completely causing everyone to look at him in shock of his sheer power and technique.

‘How can someone be this strong?!’ Pyrrha thinks as she runs away from Elucifer.

“Interesting.” Elucifer said as he readies his Monado once more, with an emotionless expression on his face.

Pyrrha suddenly becomes terrified, all of her senses are saying to run away and don't look back, but she refused and transforms her spear into a rifle. She then shoots several bullets.

“Stream Edge!” Elucifer shouts out his Art and sweeps the area in front of him, destroying all the bullets and blowing Pyrrha back a few inches.

‘Make it or break it,’ Pyrrha thinks as she transforms her rifle into a Xiphos. She then looks at her Aura gauge on her Scroll. Pyrrha begins to run at Elucifer.

Elucifer once again disappears from sight and appears behind Pyrrha. She looks shocked when his Monado is inches away from hitting her and raises her shield to block it. The Monado hits the shield and shatters it, causing everyone, including Pyrrha and Goodwitch to look at him in shock. Pyrrha gets knocked a few feet away from the sheer impact of the blow causing her Aura gauge to become red.

“N-No way,” Pyrrha weakly mutters.

**OST End**

"That's the match. The winner is Elucifer Fimbulvetr. Uh, well done Mister Fimbulvetr. The two of you return to the locker room to get changed while I set up the next match," she says.

Elucifer deactivates the Monado and places it on his back, then runs over to her to check on her. He crouches down to her level and offers his hand.

  
“Pyrrha. Are you alright?” Elucifer asks.

"E-Elucifer, I'm ok… I'm just a little sore," Pyrrha responds.

Elucifer looks down in what appears to be guilt. “My sincerest apologies for your shield. Nevertheless, I am relieved you were not badly hurt.”

Pyrrha blushes at those words, maybe for everyone else those words are normal but for her they are like treasures "I'm fine, thank you for your concern. And don’t worry about it. I can just make a new shield and I did tell you to go all out."

Elucifer helps her onto her feet and the two walk towards the locker rooms to change and resume their conversation.

“You were absolutely amazing. I didn’t even know there was someone like you who is extremely strong, skilled, fast, and versatile.”

“I understand if my display of strength strikes fear in some eyes. After all, this amount of strength could practically be described as inhuman.”

Pyrrha looks at him with a genuine smile. “Well if it makes you feel any better, I am more relieved there is someone stronger than me here. You and Sirus both ensure that Beacon will remain safe.”

Elucifer turns to her and for the first time in a long time, smiles. “Thank you. If possible, can we meet privately after our classes are over?”

Pyrrha blushes before responding. “Y-Yes, of course.”

"And do not worry, Pyrrha, I will never share your secret to anyone if it causes you to be uncomfortable," Elucifer says.

The duo reaches the locker rooms and prepares to enter.

"Elucifer!" Pyrrha shouts, stopping Elucifer. "Thank you and…. I'm looking forward to fighting you again."

Elucifer looks at her. “I am as well,” he responds before going into the locker rooms to change.

Pyrrha on the other hand has her hands to her heart as she tries to slow it down.

‘What is this feeling? I don’t usually feel this way around anyone! Not even Jaune! Could it be that I have feelings for him? We barely know each other! But, he’s so kind… Argh!’ Pyrrha struggles to reign in her feelings as she changes out of her battle attire.

The rest of the class goes off without much else and soon ends. Everyone gets ready to leave and return to their dorms. Soon, dinner arrives and Teams RWBYS and JNPER sit together as usual.

“Okay is anyone else just a little freaked out by what Elucifer and Sirus did earlier?" Jaune asks.

“Not really. They’re really strong and skilled. I don’t see anything particularly wrong with that,” Weiss replies.

“I believe he is referring to our abnormal weapons, Weiss. After everything you all might have witnessed, our weapons could be considered abnormalities,” Elucifer elaborates.

“They were SO COOL! Ah! Can I see them!? Can I? Can I?” Ruby squeals with excitement.

“Unfortunately, the Monado is far too dangerous to even be held by anyone else other than myself,” Elucifer replies.

“Aww,” Ruby pouts.

“Heh. Don’t worry about that Ruby! I’ll show you mine later!” Sirus shouts ecstatically.

Ruby perks up upon hearing this. “YAY!”

“By the way, are you okay Pyrrha? You’re face looks a little red,” Jaune asks, snapping Pyrrha out of her thoughts.

“Wh-What? I’m t-totally fine! J-just a little shaken up from that fight,” Pyrrha nervously responds.

“That’s understandable. A fight like that and to have your shield broken in one hit. An opponent like Elucifer would scare anyone,” Blake replies shivering.

“You sure it’s not for a different reason Pyrrha?” Yang teases her.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Pyrrha defends herself, making Yang laugh.

“Now that we’re on the topic, what about you Yang? You don’t look even remotely scared after your battle with Sirus,” Ruby questions.

“Oh that’s because I asked him out on a date. And he accepted!” Yang says excitedly and nonchalantly.

“WHAT!?” Everyone except Elucifer, Yang and Sirus exclaims.

“She asked you out on a date Sirus?” Elucifer asks.

“Well, yeah! And who am I to turn down a date from a beautiful lady? I mean she’s like me in so many ways!” Sirus replies.

“Just… watch out for dad. He is… overprotective of us,” Ruby says worriedly.

“No worries! Dad will totally accept us dating when he finds out how strong Sirus is. Right hot stuff?” Yang appeases.

“Yep!” Sirus replies.

…

After dinner, Pyrrha goes to meet Elucifer at the roof of the school, wanting to know why he wanted to see her. She makes it to the roof of one of the dorm rooms and sees Elucifer already there, sitting down.

“Ah, you are here Pyrrha.” Elucifer says, noticing her.

“Of course. Now what is it did you want to see me about?” Pyrrha asks.

Elucifer says nothing. He brings out an object that catches her attention. A completely circular shield made of jade with flames flowing continuously around it.

“This is Divine Retribution. A shield once used by the Sun Goddess: Amaterasu. Consider this as an apology, and a gift from a teammate,” Elucifer elaborates.

Pyrrha looks at him in shock, then tears start to form and threaten to fall down her face.

“Y-You didn’t have to do that,” Pyrrha stutters.

“I know. However, I still wish to do so. Please, I insist,” Elucifer replies, holding out Divine Retribution towards her.

Pyrrha, not wanting to argue, takes Divine Retribution into her hand. She finds that the shield was much lighter and provides more protection than Akoúo̱. She places Divine Retribution on her back and ran towards Elucifer, enveloping him in a hug.

“Thank you. Thank you so much,” Pyrrha says, tears in her eyes staining his chest plate.

Elucifer smiles for the second time in his life as he hugs back. “You are most welcome.”

The two hug for quite some time until Pyrrha realizes what she had been doing and releases him with a blush on her face.

“Um… I’ll see you back at the dorm!” Pyrrha exclaims, rushing to Team JNPER’s dorm.

Elucifer looks on with an uninterested look on his face and proceeds to follow Pyrrha back to the dorm.


	7. Character Update

Character Update #1:

Name: Pyrrha Nikos

Age: 17

Main Weapon: Miló

Sub Weapons: Akoúo̱ (Former), Divine Retribution (Current)

Semblance: Polarity: Allows the user to command the force of magnetism. Pyrrha could manipulate scores of metallic objects simultaneously and accelerate them to high velocities as well as bend and destroy them.

Aura Level: High

Personality: Pyrrha is a very professionally-capable, friendly, righteous yet relaxed and selfless person. She is a composed and collected individual who, despite being a celebrity, is modest and patient around other people, making her very sociable. Additionally, she tends to be quite formal. In addition to her impressive range of combat abilities, she is a quick thinker, knowing her limits and assessing her opponents before acting.


	8. The Worthlessness of Ego

A few days later, Team RWBYS and Team JNPER are in combat class, watching Jaune losing against Cardin Winchester. The other teammates watch with worry while Sirus rests his chin one on hand as he watches with indifference and Elucifer continues to watch with a blank look. Jaune goes for a swing with his sword, but Cardin casually ducks under it and deals a heavy swing with his mace that knocks Jaune onto the ground, losing his shield. Jaune gets up while catching his breath, and goes on the attack again, making a downward slash at Cardin. Cardin blocks the strike with his mace, and pushes Jaune back.

"This is the part where you lose," Cardin taunts him.

"Over my dead-ugh!" Jaune groans as Cardin knees him in the stomach, making him fall to the ground.

Jaune looks up as Cardin raise his mace to deal the finishing blow, but is stopped as the lights come on and a buzzer sounds off.

"That's enough," Goodwitch stops the match as she walks up. Two screens above her show Cardin with his aura level in the green, and Jaune's aura level in the red. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red," She says, working on her scroll to show the results. "In a tournament styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match. Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help you to decide when it is appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more…defensive strategy," Goodwitch explains while Jaune looks at his scroll, showing that all his teammates' aura levels are green while his is in the red. "We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now would we?"

"Speak for yourself," Cardin mutters as he places his mace back onto his right shoulder and leaves the stage.

"Remember everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing," Glynda informs them.

Most of Team RWBYS and JNPER all show various versions of excited reactions at hearing this, but Elucifer continues to remain indifferent. Meanwhile, Pyrrha looks on at Jaune with concern, while Jaune can only look down in shame.

…

Sometime later, the two teams are in the cafeteria having lunch.

"So, there we were, in the middle of the night," Nora starts telling a story, trying to sound ominous.

"It was day," Ren calmly corrects her.

"We were surrounded by Ursai," Nora continues as Yang, entranced by the tale, listens in on the story while Blake, sitting on her right, is reading her own story.

"They were Beowolves," Ren corrects her again while holding a coffee mug.

"Dozens of them!" Nora shouts, causing Yang to jerk back and nod her head.

"Two of them," Ren corrects her again.

"But they were no match, and in the end, Ren and I took them down, and made a boat-load of lien selling Ursa-skin rugs," Nora finishes her story with a smile while Ruby and Pyrrha look at Jaune with worried expressions.

Ren sighs, "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now," Ren informs them.

"And you haven't lost your sanity from her because…?" Sirus asks.

"You get used to it…Eventually," Ren replies while taking a sip of his drink.

Sirus then looks at Jaune, "So, what's got you all down in the dumps?" he asks.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm fine?" Jaune replies, not paying attention.

"Jaune, are you sure you're alright?" Pyrrha asks, concerned.

"What? Yeah, I'm just fine. Look," Jaune tries to show a confident smile, but it backfires.

"Very convincing," Sirus sarcastically replies, not buying it. They then hear some noise behind them and look to see Team CRDL surrounding a girl with rabbit ears.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school," Pyrrha says.

"What, Cardin Winchester? No, he just likes practical jokes," Jaune waves it off.

"He's a bully," Ruby corrects him.

"He's an idiot," Sirus adds.

"Oh come on. Name one time he's 'bullied' me," Jaune says.

"Knocking books out of your hands. Getting your shield stuck in a doorway. Pushing you into a rocket-propelled locker and sending you flying to who-knows-where…Shall I continue?" Sirus lists off, looking unamused.

"Not helping, Sirus. Besides, it's not like I landed far from the school," Jaune tries to defend himself.

"Jaune, if you ever need help, you can just ask us," Pyrrha says.

Nora then jumps up, "Ooh, we'll break his legs!" Nora suggests, showing a crazy smile.

"That's tempting," Sirus notes.

"Guys, I'm fine. Besides, he's not just a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone," Jaune retorts as he stands up.

"Ow, that hurt!" they all hear and look over to see Cardin pulling on one of the girl's rabbit ears and laughing at her. "Please stop," She begs.

"I told you they were real," Cardin says, obviously not caring.

"What a freak," Russel says as they continue to laugh at her.

“Sirus?” Elucifer asks, gesturing to team CRDL.

“Yeah,” Sirus agrees.

"Guys, wait!" Yang calls out, but to no avail.

Elucifer grabs Cardin's arm that's pulling on the girl's ear, giving it a strong squeeze and causing Cardin to scream in pain and let go of the girl. The girl falls back, but is caught by Sirus who gently brings her back on her feet. Cardin looks up to see who intervened, but immediately pales when he sees that it's Elucifer with his usual emotionless look, which only makes him look more menacing.

“How pathetic. To think one such as you would believe you are the best, when the opposite is true. People such as yourself are those I despise. Know this, should I find out you are trying something such as this again, your fate will be far worse than this,” Elucifer says as he charges his arte in his hand.

The rest of Team CRDL try to stop him, but they quickly get knocked down by Sirus and sent flying to one corner of the cafeteria.

“Lion’s Howl!” Elucifer shouted as he slams his fist into Cardin’s chest, creating a blast of energy in the image of a lion's head, blasting Cardin away and into his teammates, crashing on the ground before they retreat out of the cafeteria.

Elucifer turns to the rabbit girl, "Are you alright?" He asks her.

"Uh, y-y-yes. T-t-thank you," the girl timidly responds.

Elucifer doesn’t look convinced and holds a hand to her head, making her flinch a little.

“Please. I promise this will not hurt,” Elucifer pleads calmly.

The girl nods her head and allows him to hover his hands over the spot where Cardin pulled earlier.

“Elixir Vitae,” Elucifer mutters as three white circles at slightly varying angles appear around the hurt spot, white wisps surrounding them and mildly bursting. He then lifts his hand from the spot. The girl then touches her ear and finds that the bruise is gone.

“Th-Thank you!” the girl exclaims.

“Gratitude is unnecessary. What is your name?” Elucifer asks.

"Velvet. Velvet Scarlatina," she says.

"Velvet, should this happen once more in the future, inform myself, Sirus, or our teammates. Inferior beings such as him should know their place," Elucifer says.

"Um, okay. Again, thank you," Velvet says, showing a shy smile before walking off.

Elucifer nods and both him and Sirus walk off back to their seats, and as they sit down, they notice everyone looking at them.

“Is something amiss?” Elucifer asks.

“How did you do that? Was that your semblance?” Pyrrha asks.

“No. It is a technique which allows me to channel my aura and unleash it with such force that it creates an energy blast. This technique can be learned and taught to anyone. With proper training of course,” Elucifer replies.

  
Yang then gets in his face, “You have GOT to teach me that! Please!” Yang pleads.

“Very well. Do keep in mind who you are dating please. We do not want others to wrongly assume,” Elucifer agrees, looking towards Sirus.

“Sorry,” Yang apologizes.

“Anyway, another thing is we just thought that was very cool what you both did. Not many people stand up for Faunus, so seeing you both do just that was pretty awesome. You really are a nice person, Elucifer. You too, Sirus," Ruby praises them with the rest nodding in agreement.

"I doubt that," Sirus replies, but then looks at Jaune. "Someone here has to have some guts," he says, directing it at him.

“I merely despise those who cannot accept change. The weakest in my mind are those who cannot change and despises others for trying too,” Elucifer adds, gaining an inspirational look from Blake and Pyrrha.

Jaune looks away and leaves the table while the rest, except for Sirus and Elucifer, watch with worry.


	9. The Truth and Foolishness

It is a few days later after the events that transpired back in the cafeteria. Team JNPER, along with RWBYS members Weiss and Blake, are in Dr. Oobleck's History of Remnant class. In his right hand is a small cup that, most can guess, is filled with coffee due to the Professor's rather energetic behavior, speech, and movements. While most of the other students are listening in and trying to take down notes from his fast lecture, Jaune is snoring in his seat, and Elucifer can only shake his head for a moment before turning back to the lecture and taking notes, checking his scroll to make sure the lecture was being recorded properly.

"Yes. Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War, humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie," Dr. Oobleck quickly says before taking a drink from his cup.

"Now, while this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events. Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day," Oobleck quickly continues as he takes another sip of his drink. "Now, have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" he asks his class.

The rabbit Faunus, Velvet Scarlatina, is also in this class, but makes no movement. However, when another random student in the class raises his hand, she hesitantly raises hers.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful. Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence. I mean, I mean, just look at what happened to the White Fang," Oobleck says. "Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" Oobleck asks his students until Weiss raises her hand. "Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle," she answers.

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Dr, Oobleck further asks.

By this point, Jaune is still asleep until Cardin, from the seat behind him, flicks a folded up piece of paper onto Jaune's head that causes him to stir and wake up.

"Hey," Jaune says, recovering from his beauty sleep.

"Mr. Arc, finally contributing to class. This is excellent, EXCELLENT! What is the answer?" Oobleck asks him when he gets right in front of Jaune's seat.

"Uh, the answer…," Jaune begins while eyeing Pyrrha from behind Dr. Oobleck for some help since he did not know the correct answer. "…The advantage the Faunus…" he hears Pyrrha grunt and looks over to see her pointing at her eyes. "…over that guys stuff…," he looks to see Pyrrha forming circles around her eyes with her hands. "…Uh, binoculars," he finally answers, thinking he got it right.

Oobleck looks on, unamused, while most of the students in the class laugh at Jaune, except for Pyrrha who just facepalms and Elucifer who just pushes his glasses up.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc. Cardin, perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject,"

Oobleck motions to Cardin, who is leaning back in his chair with his legs on the desk.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier," Cardin says, making Oobleck shake his head at Cardin's racial comment.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you Cardin?" Pyrrha rhetorically asks, getting irritated at Cardin.

"What? You got a problem?" Cardin begrudgingly asks back.

"No. I have the answer. It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark," Pyrrha answers correctly, making Cardin growl in anger.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched and the general was captured," Blake adds.

"He was arrogant to believe he could defeat them at night, and such arrogance left himself vulnerable. One must never underestimate his opponent, as it can lead to a swift defeat," Elucifer says.

"Excellent point, Mr. Fimbulvetr. Multiple factors can lead one to defeat, and history has shown that arrogance leads to downfall," Oobleck says.

"A pity that history would repeat itself as some people display their superiority with arrogance, and are led to defeat at another’s hands, likely stronger than them," Elucifer further adds, mocking Cardin, and making him stand out of his seat with his fists clenched.

"Mr. Winchester, please take your seat," Oobleck instructs him before moving in front of Jaune who was laughing at Cardin. "You AND Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings," he says, much to Jaune's dismay. "Now, moving on."

After class ends, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Elucifer, and the rest of the class leave the room.

"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune," Pyrrha says to her teammates as they leave.

“I will wait as well,” Elucifer says. Pyrrha stares at him, then nods after a few moments.

Back in Dr. Oobleck's classroom, Jaune and Cardin remain the only remaining students.

"You two have been struggling in my class since day one. Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest, or just your stubborn nature. But whatever it is...it stops now," Oobleck says while placing his cup on the front desk. "You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so, I expect you to act like it. History is important gentlemen, if you can't learn from it…you're destined to repeat it. Pages 51 to 91, I want an essay on my desk by next class. Now, run along," Oobleck instructs them before zooming out of the room.

Pyrrha and Elucifer wait as Jaune walks out only to get shoved onto the ground by Cardin from behind.

"Ow!" Jaune yells while Cardin laughs at him.

Elucifer starts walking towards Cardin, "Cardin." he says emotionlessly.

Cardin turns around only to see Elucifer’s left fist hit him in the face and send him flying across the hall. Elucifer then walks back to Jaune and Pyrrha.

"You know, I really will break his legs," Pyrrha says as she helps him up.

Jaune just sighs until Pyrrha gets a thought in her head.

"I have an idea! Here, come with me!" Pyrrha says before grabbing Jaune's left arm and dragging him off somewhere.

‘Perhaps I shall follow, if my premonition is correct…’ Elucifer thinks before following them.

The three of them eventually make it to the roof of one of the school dorm buildings, seeing the late-night sky above them filled with stars and the shattered moon glowing brightly.

"…Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not THAT depressed," Jaune says as he looks down over the roof's edge. "I can always be a farmer or…something," Jaune mutters, making Pyrrha look down before realizing what he was thinking.

"NO!" Pyrrha freaks out before grabbing Jaune and pulling him away from the edge.

"That's not why I brought you up here," Pyrrha tries to explain. "Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class, and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so…I want to help you," Pyrrha says, being supportive.

"What?" Jaune asks.

"We can train up here after class, where no one can bother us," Pyrrha explains.

"You think I need help?" Jaune sadly questions while rubbing the back of his head.

“No! No, Jaune, that's not what I meant," Pyrrha tries to explain again.

"But you just said it," Jaune retorts.

"Jaune, everyone needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon. That speaks volumes about what you're capable of," Pyrrha tries to sound supportive.

Jaune turns away, "…You're wrong. I-I don't belong here," Jaune sighs.

"That's a terrible thing to say, of course you do," Pyrrha quickly counters him.

Jaune turns back to them, "No, I don't!" he yells, making Pyrrha look sad for a moment. He sighs, "…I wasn't really accepted into Beacon," he admits before turning away again.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asks Jaune.

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests, I didn't EARN my spot at this academy," he then turns back to them. "I lied. I got my hands on some fake transcripts and I lied," he says.

"What? But, why?" Pyrrha asks, shocked at Jaune's explanation

"Cuz this is what I always wanted to be. My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors. They were all heroes. I wanted to be one too. I was just never good enough," Jaune explains.

Elucifer continues to watch the conversation, choosing to remain silent behind the door.

Pyrrha puts a supportive hand on his shoulder, "Then let me help you," she says.

However, Jaune quickly shrugs it away, "I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!" Jaune shouts back.

"Jaune-," Pyrrha begins.

Jaune interrupts her, "I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree, while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own, then what good am I?" he shrieks. Pyrrha tries to reach for him, but he pulls away. "Just…leave me alone. Okay?" he tells her.

"If that's what you think is best," Pyrrha dejectedly says before walking away.

Elucifer chooses this moment to leave and head back to the dorm, glasses tinted as he looks down.

‘The fake transcripts? I am certain Ozpin knows of this already. However, Cardin will likely make his move. I would help; however, I will not forgive him for hurting Pyrrha. Pyrrha. Why is it that when I think of you, a foreign feeling appears?’ Elucifer thinks as he continues walking.

Jaune struggles to stand back up until he finally gets back on his feet and starts to walk away before someone else joins him on the roof. This person turns out to be Cardin.

"Heh-heh-heh, oh Jaune," Cardin says as he climbs onto the roof behind Jaune.

Jaune quickly turns to him, "Cardin?!" Jaune gasps.

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel," Cardin says while crossing his arms.

"Please, Cardin, please don't tell anyone," Jaune pleads.

"Jaune, come on. I'd never rat out on a friend like that," Cardin says.

"Uh, a friend?" Jaune questions. Cardin walks over to him and puts Jaune into a tight one-armed head lock with his right arm, practically choking Jaune.

"Of course. We're friends now, Jauney-boy. And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time," Cardin says and then drops Jaune onto the ground, who gasps for air. "That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today," Cardin says before rubbing Jaune's head like a dog. "Think you could take care of that for me, buddy? That's what I thought," Cardin says and starts to walk back to the roof's edge. Jaune looks back at him. "Don't worry, Jaune. Your secret's safe with me," Cardin says before climbing back down to his dorm room.


	10. The Pep Talk and Confession

Sirus, Yang and Ruby are returning to their dorm room after a session of training. Ruby had spent most of her time gushing over the numerous amounts of weapons Sirus has while Yang practiced her hand-to-hand combat with Sirus and his Beowulf and Artemis. Sirus and Yang’s date still could not be planned out due to school content, but they were still thinking of when they should have it.

“Man I learned so much about hand-to-hand than I ever did with dad! I just know he’ll like you Sirus!” Yang exclaims.

“Gotta work on predictability though! After that, I’ll ask Elucifer to teach you that technique!” Sirus replies with excitement.

“You bet!” Yang continues to exclaim.

“I’m just surprised you’re willing to let me look most of your weapons! They look so cool and so unique! I didn’t know a guitar did that! And that dual swords! Fire AND water!? Ahh, so cool!” Ruby squeals.

  
“Hey, gotta love Devil Arms. Makes great weapons and keeps the party going!” Sirus replies.

As they near their dorm room, Sirus notices Team JNPER, except for Jaune, heading their way. He also notices the despondent look on Pyrrha's face and Elucifer merely walking by without emotions as usual.

"Ruby, Yang, you ladies go on ahead. I need to talk to Pyrrha and Elucifer about something," he says and starts to walk away.

"Talk about what?" Ruby asks.

"Nothing special. I won't be long," Sirus replies.

Ruby hums a moment but nods, "Okay. Say hi for me," she says and enters their dorm room.

“Yeah, me too!” Yang adds, following her sister.

Ren and Nora wave to Sirus, who waves back at them, but Pyrrha doesn't notice until Sirus stops right in front of her and Elucifer.

Pyrrha looks up and then notices, "Oh, Sirus, I'm sorry. I didn't notice you were there. Can I help you?" she asks.

"We need to talk. Now," Sirus says, and immediately grabs Pyrrha's arm and starts dragging her off somewhere. Elucifer sighs and follows the two, knowing what Sirus is going to talk to her about.

…

The two of the three students end up on the roof of their dorm building with no prying eyes or ears around. Well, with the exception of Elucifer that is.

"Sirus, why did you bring me up here?" she asks, wrapping her arms around herself defensively.

"You need to tell me what's been bothering you. So start talking," Sirus half-demands.

"Sirus, I-I'm fine. It's nothing you need to worry about," Pyrrha tries to play it off.

"I’m not buying it. You think if I can tell something is wrong with Elucifer of all people, then I know something is up. That something wouldn't happen to involve Jaune, would it?" Sirus asks, already knowing the answer.

Pyrrha's eyes widen a bit, but she looks away, "I don't know what you mean. Jaune is fine…He's just fine," Pyrrha mutters the last part, a pained expression showing.

"Right, and the fact that he's been hanging out with you guys a lot less, and hanging out with that overgrown monkey, Cardin Winchester, has nothing to do with it," Sirus replies with sarcasm.

Pyrrha starts to step back, "I-I don't-," she begins before Sirus grabs her by her armor and pulls her face close to look at her straight in the eye.

“Enough crap. Start talking. What the Hell is going on with you guys?" Sirus demands.

Seeing that she could not escape, Pyrrha sighs and explains what happened.

"…And we haven't really talked to each other since," Pyrrha says as she finishes explaining her story to Sirus.

Sirus holds his chin in one hand as he thinks about what Pyrrha told him.

"…So the idiot faked his way into Beacon, and let some stupid macho crap run his mouth for him, and now he's been hanging out with Cardin. If I were to guess, I think Cardin may have overheard your conversation and blackmailed Jaune into being his little pet," Sirus figures out.

"What do we do about it then? I want to help Jaune, but he's made it perfectly clear he doesn't want my help, and I'm still a little upset with him as well," Pyrrha wonders.

"…Let me see what I can do for now. I'll have a little chat with Jaune," Sirus decides.

"If you want to help him, I don't think he'll accept," Pyrrha counters.

"I won't exactly be 'helping' him. However, after I do what I need to do, the rest will be up to him," Sirus says. “By the way, you have feelings for Elucifer, don’t you?”

Pyrrha sputters as her cheeks flares, “Wh-What!? Wh-Where did that come from!? Y-You’re joking, right?” She stutters.

Sirus, surprisingly, isn’t laughing. Instead keeping a serious look. “I’ve seen your interactions with my bud. I know love when I see it. After all, it’s the same way Yang and I see each other,” Sirus elaborates.

Pyrrha, knowing he was right, chooses to respond, “But he’s always so emotionless. How do I know he feels the same?”

Sirus just laughs, “Oh he does. I think you’re the only person he’s even showing his emotions too. Not even I could get him to smile like you have! Besides, knowing him, he’s listening to this very conversation right now!”

“Wh-What!?” Pyrrha exclaims.

“He is correct,” Elucifer says, revealing himself before continuing, “About everything he says.”

Pyrrha blushes even more hearing his admission.

“Welp. I think I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone. Don’t you worry about Jaune. He’s in for one hell of a surprise later,” Sirus says and starts to walk away.

"Sirus…" she catches his attention. "…Thank you," she says.

Sirus nods to her, "Don't mention it," he says and leaves the two alone.

“Do you really have feelings for me, Pyrrha? An emotionless shell of a man?” Elucifer asks.

“Don’t call yourself that! Sure, you have a hard time expressing your emotions, but you’re kind, caring, and not to mention extremely strong and skilled. You even gave me an amazing shield. How could I not develop feelings for you?” Pyrrha explains.

Elucifer smiles once more as he envelops her in a hug.

“The truth is… I too have feelings for you. When I am around you, I felt a foreign feeling in my chest. And… it is telling me that, I would do anything for you, even express my emotions for the first time in a decade. I… love you, Pyrrha Nikos,” Elucifer confesses.

Pyrrha tightens the hug around him as tears start to form in her eyes. “I… I love you too, Elucifer Fimbulvetr. I felt the same after our first match. Seeing that you treat me for who I am and not what I am. And the fact that you helped me when I needed it most. I never felt this way for anyone else.”

Elucifer pulls from the hug, causing Pyrrha to look at him in confusion before widening her eyes when she feels his lips upon hers. She closes her eyes and melts into the kiss. The two kiss for what felt like hours until they pull apart, smiling at each other.

“I promise, I will protect you. And perhaps, you will wish to go out on a date?” Elucifer asks.

Pyrrha giggles, her blush still hasn’t disappeared, “Of course. When and where?”

Elucifer smiles once more, “Perhaps on the same date as Sirus’s date?”

“Yeah. I guess it’ll be a double date, huh?”

“Yes. Let us return.”

The newly formed couple walk back to the dorms, hands intertwining with each other.

…

Later that night, Jaune is on his way back to his dorm after running another errand for Cardin.

‘Man, Cardin's been running me ragged, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me…I starting to think I made a big mistake in coming here,’ Jaune thinks as he goes on his way. As he turns one corner to head to his room, he sees Sirus leaning against the wall with his arms crossed before noticing him. "Uh, hey Sirus. What are you doing here?" he asks.

Sirus leans off the wall and walks up to him, "We need to talk," he says.

Jaune rubs his head, "Um, I'm not sure I'm in a talking mood right now. I just want to get back to my dorm and-," Jaune begins before Sirus grabs his head with Gilgamesh.

"That wasn't a request," he mutters darkly and begins to drag Jaune off to who-knows-where.

A few minutes later, the two are found in one of the training rooms as Sirus throws Jaune onto the floor before deactivating his Devil Arm.

"W-what *cough* what was that about?" he coughs out.

"That was about you being an idiot and hurting Pyrrha when she was just trying to help you," Sirus replies.

This makes Jaune's eyes widen, "You mean…You know. Pyrrha told you!" he freaks out.

"Every last detail. Personally I don't care about how you got here. What pisses me off though was you hurting your teammate rather than let her help you," Sirus says.

Jaune stands up and starts to get a little angry, "You wouldn't understand. You've got all these cool powers and abilities. You got into this school easy. And you did it all on your own. You and Elucifer! I need to do that too, otherwise how can I be a hero like my family before me!?" Jaune shouts.

Sirus strides up to him…only to punch him hard in the gut, making him gasp for breath as he leans in close. "You think I got here all on my own?" he whispers before throwing him back onto the ground. He then picks him up again, only to punch him back a few feet. "News flash, I didn't get this strong on my own. I admit, at first I wanted to handle things myself…in order to pursue my goals," he starts as Jaune gets up and tries to punch him, only for Sirus to dodge and kick him back. "But over time, Elucifer stood by my side. You really think we got this way on our own!? Elucifer was half dead when I found him!" he continues as he spin kicks Jaune again, making him roll on the floor. "And now I'm a part of Team RWBYS. I got these new abilities and weapons, not by myself, but because of them and Elucifer," he ends as he picks Jaune up by his shirt. "I'm here because of them, just like you're here because of your teammates," he says as he drops him onto the floor. "You want to be a hero, Jaune? Then let your teammates help…Heroes can't do anything on their own," Sirus concludes as he walks away.

Jaune sits up and looks down as he thinks about Sirus's words, not expecting the eccentric guy to be serious for once.

…

The next day, Teams RWBYS, JNPER, and CRDL are seen walking with Professor Goodwitch through the Forever Fall Forest. The students take in the scenery with excitement.

"Yes students, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sight-see," Professor Goodwitch explains, even though the students can't help but admire the landscape. "Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

Goodwitch turns around and everyone stops in front of her. However, Jaune doesn't notice and collides into Cardin's back while carrying a cardboard box and seven empty jars. Cardin looks back and growls, making Jaune nervously laugh and begin to whistle while avoiding his gaze.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap," Goodwitch instructs the class while holding a jar filled with red sap. "However, this forest is full of the Creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4:00. Have fun!" Goodwitch says as they begin their assignment.

Jaune sadly look over to Pyrrha who watches back as the others move to their positions. Jaune hangs his head and begins following Cardin. Pyrrha looks on, sad, and sighs before joining the rest of her teammates.

"You alright Pyrrha?" Sirus asks as Pyrrha joins them.

Pyrrha sighs again, "Sort of. I don't think your talk with Jaune helped much," she says.

"Like I told you, I'd have a chat with him. But in the end, he'll have to figure this out himself. He is an idiot after all," Sirus shrugs his shoulders and gets on with the assignment. But not before throwing one last comment, “Also congrats on scoring a date with Elucifer!” causing Pyrrha to blush.

Meanwhile, with Team CRDL, the team members are just lounging around, sitting on their butts until Jaune comes back with seven jars filled with red sap. He drops the jars on the ground, stands a moment, looking tired, before falling flat on the ground, exhausted.

"Hey, great work, Jauney-boy. Now, that wasn't too hard, was it?" Cardin says.

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff," Jaune says, his face looking slightly swollen.

"Greeaatt, great, great. So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect seven jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?'" Cardin says as his team stands around Jaune.

"That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes," Jaune replies before sitting up.

"Well, come with me, and you'll find out," Cardin says, smiling.

"Ooohhh," Jaune gulps.

The five of them sit up on a hill overlooking the other three teams collecting their sap, with Jaune in between Cardin and Russel Thrush. They look to see that everyone has collected the sap they need or are almost done with their assignment. Down there, Ren is giving a full jar of red sap to Nora, who gives him an empty jar to fill while eyeing the red sap. As Ren is filling the second jar, slurping sounds can be heard behind him, and when he turns around with a full jar of red sap to Nora, he sees her jar empty, and red sap on her face, making him angry.

"Cardin, what's going on?" Jaune asks him.

"Payback," Cardin answers without looking at him.

"…Pyrrha and…Elucifer?" Jaune mutters, looking to the two as they collect their sap.

"What are you-," Jaune starts.

"That's them. Red-haired know-it-all thinks she's so smart. And that silver-haired bastard thinks he can humiliate me," Cardin says before pulling out the cardboard box from earlier, showing a big, black "W" on the side, buzzing sounds heard from within. "Alright, boys. Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box full of Rapier Wasps. And now, we're gonna put them to work," Cardin says, while Russel pats Jaune on the back, and Jaune having a fearful expression on his face. "Now according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things love sweets. I'm thinking it's time we teach those two a thing or two," he says as they all get up and shoves a jar of sap at Jaune. "And YOU'RE gonna do it," he declares.

"Do what?" Jaune asks.

"Hit them with the sap, either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon," Cardin says.

Jaune looks down at the jar of sap in his hands before looking back at Team CRDL, all looking back at him with smug smiles on their faces, and turns towards Pyrrha, taking a throwing stance. He stares at her while his hand is shaking, seeing her smiling. He hesitates for a moment before getting a determined look in his eye.

"…No," he says, dropping his stance.

"What did you say?" Cardin asks, his team shocked.

Jaune's hand shakes with anger, "I said…NO!" he yells before throwing the jar at Cardin. He then gets a scared look on his face as he sees the jar broken and sap all over Cardin's chestplate armor.

Cardin chuckles, "You've done it now," he says.

Jaune laughs nervously as Team CRDL grab his shoulders and pull him towards them.

…

Back with the other teams, they have collected the rest of the sap they needed…after getting Nora to stop eating the rest of it until they get back. Sirus and Ruby notice Pyrrha looking melancholy and stride up to her.

"Pyrrha, are you okay?" Ruby asks.

This gets Pyrrha out of her stupor, "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just-," she begins before a loud roar is heard from nearby.

"Did you guys hear that?" Yang asks as they all look around.

A second later, three members of Team CRDL are seen running towards them.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russel yells as they run past them, only for him to crash into Yang who picks him up like the collision never happened.

"What?! Where?!" she demands.

Russel points behind him, "Back there, it's got Cardin!" he yells.

Pyrrha then drops a sap jar, "Jaune!" she says before Yang drops Russel and he runs off.

Ruby moves into action, "Yang, you and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!" she orders her sister as Russel gets out of her grip before Yang and Blake move to find Goodwitch.

"You two, go with them! There could be more," Pyrrha commands Ren and Nora while taking out her weapon along with Ruby, Sirus and Elucifer.

The four students run to where they heard the sound and see Cardin crawling away from an Ursa Major. He tries to defend himself with his mace, but the Grimm knocks it out of his hand. Just when the Grimm is about to kill him, Jaune suddenly jumps in to block the attack with his shield. Weiss prepares to join the fight, but Pyrrha stops her.

"Wait," she says.

Jaune pushes the Grimm's claw back, and swings his sword, hitting its chest, making it stumble back. The Grimm regains its footing before attacking Jaune with its right claw, but Jaune rolls out of the way. It attacks again with its left claw, but Jaune jumps over it, making it hit the ground. The Grimm quickly attacks with its right claw at Jaune while he is in mid-air, and knocks Jaune back onto the ground. Jaune quickly rolls back onto his feet and charges at the Ursa Major, jumping in the air at it, only for the Ursa Major to hit him again in mid-air with its left claw, knocking Jaune back onto the ground. Jaune slowly gets back on his feet and looks at his scroll, seeing it showing his aura level at the red. Jaune looks back at the Ursa Major before charging back at it as the Grimm charges at him. As they get close, everything goes into slow motion as Jaune swings his sword while the Grimm swings its right claw. Still in slow motion, Pyrrha notices that Jaune has his shield lowered and is going to get hit. As the two opponents get closer, Pyrrha raised her left hand as black energy flow around it. Suddenly, Jaune's shield is encased in that same black energy, and is pulled upwards. The shield blocks the Grimm's attack, and Jaune sets one foot down on the ground before performing one more swing with his sword that slices the Grimm's entire head off of its body, killing it. The slow-motion scene ends as the Grimm's body and decapitated head fall to the ground, and Pyrrha lowers her hand, smiling.

"Uh, what?" Ruby asks in confusion.

"How did you-," Weiss slowly begins to ask Pyrrha.

"Well, Ruby has her speed and you have your glyphs. My semblance…is polarity," she informs them.

"Oh, you can control poles," Ruby mutters in awe.

"No, you dunce. It means she has control over magnetism," Weiss corrects her.

"Magnets are cool, too," Ruby mutters as Pyrrha turns to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Weiss asks her.

"Yeah, we gotta tell them what happened," Ruby says.

"We could…," Pyrrha begins as she looks over to Jaune who sheaths his blade. "…Or perhaps we could just keep it our little secret."

Pyrrha turns to leave while the others look at each other with smiles on their faces. Sirus looks over at Jaune for one more moment before leaving with his teammates.

"Hey Sirus, you're not gonna break Jaune's confidence by telling him what happened, are you?" Ruby asks him.

Sirus thinks for a moment before replying, "Nah. I’ll let him have his fun. Pretty sure he’s all calm and collected now," Sirus answers, making Ruby smile.

"Thanks, Sirus," Ruby says.

Sirus then rubs her head, making her smile bigger, "No problem. Let's head back, little rose," Sirus says as they leave with the others.

…

...Later that night, back at Beacon…

Jaune was on top of the dorm building from before, in his school uniform, looking out to the night sky until Pyrrha and Elucifer walk up from behind him.

"No Cardin tonight? I thought you two were best buds," Pyrrha says, a hint of playfulness in her voice.

Jaune turns to her, "Pyrrha…I'm sorry…I was a jerk. You were only trying to be nice, and I-I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-," he tries to apologize before getting interrupted by Elucifer.

“Many would succumb to the pressure of the burden thrusted onto them. However, you were able to overcome such an obstacle. Although, I advise you do not hurt Pyrrha a second time,” Elucifer says emotionlessly.

Jaune hangs his head before Pyrrha speaks up.

"Jaune…It's okay," she says, making him smile, which she returns. "Your team really misses their leader, you know," she says and starts to walk away. "You should come down. Ren made pancakes~. No syrup though, you can thank Nora for that," she says.

"Wait!" Jaune quickly says, getting her to turn back to him. "I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but…," Jaune says, holding his arm and hesitating for a moment. "Would you still be willing to help me…to help me become a better fighter?" he asks, more determined this time.

Pyrrha turns away for a moment, hiding a smile on her face. She then turns around and walks over to Jaune before pushing him onto his butt on the ground.

"Hey!" he yells on the ground.

"Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground," she instructs him. She offers him a hand up, which he takes with a smile, and they stand together, hands still clasped together. "Let's try that again," she says.

“Come now, Pyrrha. You were not planning to not include me, were you?”

Pyrrha giggles and hugs him, “Of course not. Jaune would definitely benefit from your harsh training,” she says.

Elucifer returns the hug with Jaune looking at them with a blank face.

“Sooo… Are you two a thing, now?” Jaune asks awkwardly.

Pyrrha suddenly let’s go, forgetting about Jaune being there and blushes heavily.

“Yes, we are.” Elucifer answers.

…

Later that night, Team RWBYS were in their dorm room, getting ready to head in after a long day from the field trip, however Ruby notices Sirus still in his regular attire getting ready to leave the room.

"Hey Sirus, where are you going?" Yang asks.

"Oh, don't worry. Just going to see Nora about something. I won't be long," he says and closes the door. He knocks on Team JNPER's door, and Nora ends up opening the door. "Hey Nora," he greets her.

"Hey Sirus, what's up?" she asks.

"Nothing. Just thought I could use your help with something. You got your weapon with you?" she asks.

"Yeah. Why?" she asks back.

Sirus just smirks…

…

The next morning, Sirus and Nora are in Ozpin's office, with Goodwitch looking almost livid.

"So why are we here again?" Sirus asks, arms crossed.

"We are here, Mister Sparda, because Cardin Winchester is in the medical center, with BOTH of his legs broken. And he said you and Miss Valkyrie here were behind it. Care to explain yourselves?" she interrogates them while Ozpin tries to hide his smile behind his coffee mug.

Sirus shrugs his shoulders, "Wasn't our fault," he nonchalantly answers…


	11. The Secrets

Ever since the field trip incident, Team RWBYS has noticed how Jaune and Pyrrha are talking to each other again, and how Pyrrha was smiling like she usually does. Even better is the fact that Cardin Winchester has been leaving him, and the two teams alone, although that is mostly due to his fear of both Nora and Sirus and looking to keep his limbs intact from now on. For now, the two teams are leaving their history class with Dr. Oobleck as they return to their dorms for the day.

"I'm still having a hard time keeping up with his class. There's so much to remember and he goes through it all so fast," Jaune complains.

"What are you whining about? I'm having no trouble keeping up with him. It's easy," Weiss comments.

"That's because you study twenty hours a day," Sirus exaggerates, making Blake chuckle.

"Quiet you. I'm just a very studious person. I want to pass all my classes with the highest grades possible…If only I could say the same for the rest of my team," Weiss retorts.

"For your information, Ruby and I have been doing fine in our classes. The only ones on our team who have some trouble with a few classes are Yang and Sirus, though not by much," Blake says.

"Not everyone holds themselves to your high-society standards, Weiss. We may not have grades as high as yours, but they're still good grades. Let it go," Sirus adds.

"Hmph, whatever," Weiss pouts, turning her head away.

"Excuse me, Sirus," Pyrrha calls her on his right.

"Yes?" he replies.

"I just wanted to thank you again for helping me with Jaune. Whatever you said must've really helped, so thanks," Pyrrha says.

Jaune then joins in, "Said to me', more like what he DID to me. He grabbed my face with his demon gauntlets, dragged me to the training room, and tossed me around like a ragdoll," Jaune corrects them.

Sirus puts his hands behind his head, "Not my fault you fight like a weakling," Sirus says, making Jaune groan in response.

Pyrrha chuckles, "Don't worry about that. I'm going to help train him so he can be a better fighter. That way he'll be ready for anything in the near future. Elucifer is joining us too," she explains.

“Well now! With my bud helping you guys out, you’ll turn into a man in no time!” Sirus replies.

“That remains to be seen,” Elucifer adds.

…

The next day, Sirus is returning from another training session to his dorm room. When he enters, he finds the others are gone, leaving the room empty.

"Guess they're off doing whatever it is they do at this time of day," Sirus muses as he looks around.

However, his eyes stop on Blake's bed when he notices a small bulge from underneath her bed sheets and her pillow. Deciding to take a look, he walks over and moves the sheets and pillow to find a book hidden underneath. Picking it up, he sees what looks like a ninja on the front with the words "Ninjas of Love" in red. Looking over the book, he decides to take a look inside and opens it. For the first set of pages, the story seems like any other medieval fairy tale, but as he reads through, he gets to the more…mature… pages in the story.

‘I never expected Blake of all people to be into this kind of stuff,’ he thinks as he reads through the story.

A little while later, Blake returns, but the second she enters, her eyes fall onto Sirus, more specifically to the book in his hands. Blake's eyes widen and she blushes from embarrassment. Sirus looks at her like nothing was wrong.

"W-w-what are you doing?" she gasps.

"I should be asking you that. I never pegged you for being a fan of erotica novels, Blake. I don't know what would be worse, Yang finding out about this and teasing you about it for the rest of your life, or Ruby reading this and having Yang find out only to come and burn you alive. Personally, I find the first option to be worse," Sirus says while waving the book around.

Blake runs at him, trying to get the book back, but Sirus moves away, keeping the book out of her reach. Blake tries again using her semblance to appear at her side and makes a grab for it, but Sirus tosses the book up as Blake moves in front of him. However, the hilt of his Rebellion gets snagged on Blake's bow and as he passes by her, pulls it off her head. The ribbon and the book drop as Sirus looks at Blake, only to notice a distinct pair of black cat ears on her head. Blake's face pales in horror as she tries to cover up her ears.

"I-I can explain. I…I," she tries to speak, but freezes and decides to try to run away.

However, Sirus quickly grabs her by her shirt and pulls her to the ground before going to the door to close and lock it.

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easily," he begins as she walks back to Blake, arms crossed. "So, wanna explain to me why you've been hiding the fact that you're actually a Faunus from your teammates?" he interrogates her.

Blake tries to grab her bow on the floor, but Sirus stops her with his left foot being planted on the bow. Seeing no other way out, Blake sighs in defeat.

"Yes. I'm a Faunus. I wear this bow because you and I both know how most people treat Faunus. I just…I didn't want to deal with that, so I hid my Faunus traits," Blake explains, looking down in shame.

“I think it’s more than that. You were part of the White Fang once, were you?” Sirus muses, making Blake gasp.

“H-How did you know!?” Blake asks.

“My bud Elucifer has been shadowing the White Fang for some time now. He has information on the past and present White Fang. You were a member, but not now,” Sirus explains.

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life actually. You could almost say I was born into it. Back then things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between the humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings, and so, the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally, I took part in every boycott, and I actually thought we were making a difference, but I was just a youthful optimist. Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader with a new way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, high-jacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor, and the worst part was; it was working. We were being treated like equals, but not out of respect, out of FEAR," Blake says while wrapping her bow around her ears. "So I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead I would dedicate my life to becoming a huntress. So, here I am, a criminal in plain sight. All with the help of a little black bow," Blake says, her bow twitching for emphasis.

"So what. You still want to fight for justice and all that and decided that being a huntress would do the job since the White Fang went nuts?" he asks Blake as he sits down on her bed.

"I don't like how most humans have treated my kind, but I don't want to kill innocent people. Even Faunus who don't agree with the White Fang's newer methods are attacked and seen as enemies. I wanted equality and peace, not mindless bloodshed. So yeah, I left to become a huntress because I figures that would be the right way to achieve that goal," Blake explains as she sits down on her own bed.

Sirus crosses his arms again, "I know exactly how you feel," he says.

Blake looks at him with a confused look, “What do you mean?” she asks.

Sirus says nothing as he pulls off his right glove and right sleeve. The sight causes Blake to gasp at what was revealed. The forearm is almost completely covered in black scale-like skin, save for the glowing red streaks that run through it in its entirety. The scales run up the back of the hand and outside of the fingers. The inside of the hand is dark red.

“If anything, you still have a chance of redemption. You’re a Faunus, but I’m worse. I’m a demon,” Sirus explains.

Blake only looks in shock before asking, “Y-You’re a demon? H-How…”

“Does it scare you that much? Is it really so hard to believe, a demon hunting Grimm? I was gonna just yell at you for hiding your Faunus traits, but I have no right, after all, I did the same thing.”

“I'm sorry about how I reacted to you, even though you went through the same kind of pain I went through. It’s ironic isn’t it? A demon killing other monsters. I believe you though. Does Elucifer know about this?" Blake says.

“Yep. And he doesn’t care. As long as I just stab and shoot the Grimm, then the party continues!” Sirus exclaims.

Blake just sighs in exasperation, ‘And he’s back,’ she thinks.

“That's all I'm saying on this matter,” Sirus says. Hoping to change the subject, Sirus goes to pick up the discarded book that the two forgot about earlier, making Blake go wide-eyed at seeing it again. "Now then, what are we going to do about this?" Sirus half-questions, half-jokes.

Blake tries to make a grab at it again, but Sirus keeps it out of her reach.

"Please Sirus, you can't let the others know about this. I'll never hear the end of it if Yang of all people finds out," she begs.

"Oh that I'm sure. Well, I suppose I could keep your little secret…if you do something for me," Sirus says.

"You're blackmailing me?!" Blake asks incredulously.

"No, business. You scratch my back, I scratch yours. Now then, do we have a deal?" Sirus asks.

Blake eventually relents with a groan, "Fine. What is it you want?" Blake asks.

Sirus tosses her the book, which Blake hastily grabs, "Just make sure you tell the others about what you're hiding under that bow soon. Do that, and we're even," Sirus answers.

"Wait, that's it?" Blake replies, confused.

"That's it. I told you, I don't like cowards, so you better grow a spine for this soon, even if I have to force you to," Sirus says.

Blake sighs, "Alright, fine…I'll tell them. I guess I should say thanks for not telling them immediately about this…about both my secrets," Blake says.

"Whatever. Though I'm sure they'll eventually find out about your erotica novels soon enough anyway," Sirus comments.

"SIRUS!" Blake yells.

Sirus is simply laughing his head off at Blake’s reaction as he runs from her.


	12. The Humiliation

So far, Sirus and Elucifer has kept quiet about Blake's past, which the hidden Faunus is grateful for, but he knew she wouldn't keep it that way for long. As for her other secret, Blake has taken extra precautions into keeping her secret stash of 'romance' novels hidden from the others, especially from Ruby. God knows what would happen should she read those and have her innocence tainted. Currently, Sirus muses on this while taking a shower in the dorm early in the morning before the others. Feeling the hot water cascade down his body helps clear his mind and think on certain things.

‘Hm. I told Blake about telling the truth to the others, and yet here I am keeping secrets of my own from most of them. Then again, who would be more trustworthy, a Faunus or a demon? Not to mention Elucifer’s secret. Guess I'll just have to keep it to myself for now,’ he decides as he finishes his shower.

Turning it off, he steps out to put on a towel, only to hear a sudden flash and a 'click' sound. He looks to see Yang peeking in the doorway, holding her scroll.

"Got it. Shouldn't have left the door unlocked, hot stuff," she teases and whistles.

In less than a second, Sirus puts on a towel and activates Gilgamesh and stares at her with an evil smirk.

Yang chuckles nervously, "Heh-heh-heh, uh oh," she says.

Sirus grabs Yang by the skull with an armored hand while grabbing her scroll with his other hand, drags her to the main door, quickly opens it and throws her through Team JNPER's room and closes the door.

"Better delete this before she gets any funny ideas," he says as he goes through Yang's scroll and deletes the picture. However, he then notices the other members of his team, all looking wide-eyed and with faces red as tomatoes. "What?" he asks, not caring about his condition.

"W-W-W-Will you please put some clothes on, for goodness sake!" Weiss shouts as she looks away to cover her blushed face.

Meanwhile, Blake is hiding her face behind one of her books to cover her eyes and her blushing face.

“Whoops. Alright, be back in a jiffy,” Sirus says as he retreats to the bathroom to dry off and get changed.

A few minutes later, he comes out, fully clothed in his school uniform. "Happy now?" he asks.

Weiss slowly turns around and sighs, "Yes, much better. What is with you? Don't you have any sense of modesty?" she asks.

“Shouldn’t that be a question for Yang? I mean, what kind of girl peeks on a guy when he’s showering!?” Sirus retorts.

Weiss has no response for that.

A moment later, Yang walks back in, "Sorry about the surprise visit guys, see you later," she waves to Team JNPER as they leave their dorm before she closes her own door. "Did you really have to throw me into their dorm with your armor weapon, hot stuff? I almost ended up in a wrestling match with Nora," Yang asks.

"Well then, next time, don't go taking pictures of me when I'm getting out of the shower, babe. That stuff is only for your eyes only," Sirus retorts seductively, causing everyone else in the room to blush heavily again.

"Next time, don't leave the door unlocked," Yang counters.

Sirus activates his Gilgamesh again, "You want to go flying out the window this time?" he half-threatens with a smirk.

Yang holds up her hands in surrender, "Nope, I'm good. One claw flight is enough for today," Yang relents.

"If you're all done, we have classes to get to," Sirus reminds them as he begins to leave.

"Wait, what time is it?" Weiss asks.

Blake checks the time on her scroll, "It's…8:50!" Blake exclaims.

"We're gonna be late, again!" Weiss yells as they all race over to their first class.

…

Fortunately, the team made it just in time before classed started. Unfortunately, it was another session with Professor Port and his stories.

"Maybe we should've shown up late," Yang whispers as the story quickly bores her to tears.

"I second that," Blake whispers back.

Meanwhile with Team JNPER…

Elucifer is once again diligently taking notes and recording the lecture with his scroll. However, he is also sending some of his recorded material to Jaune in order to help him study along with Pyrrha, much to her delight.

The class period goes off without much excitement and soon the teams leave to head to their next destination. However…

"Hey, you!" they hear someone shout. They all look left to see Dive, Sky, and Russell of Team CRDL, storming their way towards them. "We got a bone to pick with you two!" Russell shouts while pointing at Sirus and Elucifer.

"For what reason?" Elucifer asks, uninterested.

"You and that hammer wielding psycho from JNPER broke our leader's legs, and you humiliated our leader twice, and it's high time you guys payed for it," Sky says.

"And whose gonna make them, you three idiots? When that one Ursa Major showed up during the field trip, you three ran away like gutless morons," Yang comments as she steps up beside Sirus.

“And we were left to kill it, while our leader killed it,” Pyrrha adds as she steps up beside Elucifer.

"T-T-That was only because we didn't have our weapons with us. If we did, we would've handled that Grimm easy," Dove stutters.

"Oh please, the fact that you ingrates even made it into this school is purely by luck alone. You may have some skill, and that's just me being generous, but you don't stand a chance against any of us," Weiss adds.

"Watch what you say, princess, or that pretty face of yours won't stay pretty for long," Sky threatens her.

"That's enough! You don't talk to my teammate like that!" Blake defends Weiss and steps up only for Sirus to stop her with his arm.

"Whatever you're selling, we're not buying. There's no reason for us to deal with you idiots when we got more important things to do. So quit trying to waste our time. Let's go guys," Sirus says and begins to leave with the others in tow.

“Agreed,” Elucifer adds as he too begins to leave with his team.

"Hey, we're not done with you!" Russell shouts as he makes a grab for Elucifer and lays a hand on him.

However, Sirus kicks him back with his foot, causing him to fly a few inches.

Suddenly, the temperature in the hall goes up as Yang's hair lights up.

"No one lays a hand on my friend and gets away with it!" she yells and prepares to pulverize him, but Sirus stops her. "What the Hell are you doing?! Don't tell me you-," Yang begins, but quickly stops when she sees the look in Sirus's eyes, a look that SCREAMED bloodthirsty anger.

Elucifer merely pushes his glasses up.

"Listen here, you cockroaches…I don't care who they are. I don't care where they're from…No one lays a hand on my bud and gets away with it. Not while I'm around," He darkly mutters as he stares daggers at Team CRDL. The look actually starts making the three boys shiver a little bit and take a step back. Sirus steps forward and grabs Russel by his shirt to pull him close to his face. "You wanna fight us so badly? Fine, I'll give you a fight. Next week, in Goodwitch's combat class, you idiots against Elucifer and me. I don't need the anyone else to beat the crap out of you. Don't worry, I'll try not break YOUR legs as well. You miss your leader so much? Well after I'm done with you, you'll be joining him real soon. Now, scram!" he warns him and throws him back into his teammates, who quickly make their retreat. Sirus wipes his hand together and turns to check on Elucifer, losing her scary expression. "You okay, bud?" he asks, concerned.

“I am fine. The same cannot be said for them as they and everyone in Beacon are to witness OUR teamwork,” Elucifer replies.

“Ooh! Right, you guys were a team before this! This is going to be epic and hilarious at the same time!” Yang exclaims.

“I admit, I was worried at first. But with the two of you working together, putting those ingrates in their place will be easy,” Weiss adds.

“Just… be careful you two,” Pyrrha says, worried for her boyfriend.

“I assure you; we will be fine Pyrrha. Jaune, you need not worry for yourself any longer. I will crush them under my foot in record time,” Elucifer soothes.

…

Next week roles by, and Goodwitch's combat class comes up. The whole class is buzzing with talk about the fight between Sirus of Team RWBYS, Elucifer of Team JNPER and three members of Team CRDL. Some wanted to sneak into the class to watch, but knew better than to do that with Professor Goodwitch teaching, so they opted to have their friends who are in the class secretly record the fight with their scrolls. The rest of Team RWBYS and Team JNPER sits up in the seats while Elucifer and Sirus stand in the arena, Archetype Ralzes and Beowulf drawn. On the other side, the three members of Team CRDL stand ready, plus one more.

"Miss me, you Faunus-loving freaks," Cardin Winchester says, apparently with both legs healed thanks to medical treatments and his aura. "Hope you guys don't mind me joining this little party," he says, looking smug as ever.

At this point, Professor Goodwitch steps up, "Despite my advice, Professor Ozpin has decided to allow this match to happen, though I will be keeping a close eye on you all. However, Mr. Winchester, you were not included in the making of this match. So unless Misters Sparda and Fimbulvetr allow it, you will be sitting out of this fight. Misters Sparda and Mister Fimbulvetr will also be allowed to have one member of their teams join them for this match if they decide it. Mister Sparda, Mister Fimbulvetr what is your decision?" she asks.

"Go ahead. One more head to smack around. And I'll be fine on my own," Sirus allows it.

“No objections,” Elucifer adds.

**OST: Bringer of Chaos! Ultimate (Xenoblade Chronicles 2)**

"Very well, all competitors, get ready," Glynda announces. The fighters prepare their weapons. "3…2…1…Begin!" she shouts and the match begins.

“Sirus!” Elucifer shouts as the four members of Team CRDL come rushing at them.

“You got it!” Sirus shouts back.

The two prepare their linked artes and unleash them.

“Final Gale!” they both slash in a cross, hurling an X-shaped Wind-elemental projectile toward Team CRDL, knocking them down.

“Igneous Crush!” they call forth call forth two large stone fists that punch the target before a final stone fish emerges from the ground beneath Team CRDL, blowing them back.

“Demonic Chaos!” both of them release shockwaves across the ground before unleashing a bigger shockwave.

Sirus performs a series of kicks and knocks the team into the air while [Elucifer](https://aselia.fandom.com/wiki/Milla_Maxwell) slashes several times before somersaulting down, dragging them with him. “Ruination Fangs!” they shout as they both push them back. Sirus proceeds to draw Ebony & Ivory and Elucifer switches his Archetype Ralzes to dual guns mode.

“Mortar Fire!” Sirus and Elucifer assault the enemy with a series of bullets that conjure fire upon them.

“Link Edge!” both of them unleash a purple swirling shockwave.

“Bullet Fiesta!” Elucifer and Sirus stand back-to-back and fire their respective ranged weapons in a wide arc in front of each of them at the ground.

“Cross Buster!” Sirus provides the energy that Elucifer then expels from his Archetype Ralzes, creating a huge laser beam.

“You’re finished!” Both Elucifer and Sirus shout.

"It's time to settle which of us..." Elucifer begins the arte by twirling his right blade around before charging forward, knocking the opposing team down.

"Is the better fighter!" Sirus then comes in from the opposite side, uppercutting the team into the sky, where they are met by Elucifer.

"But first..." Elucifer knocks them back down.

"This enemy here..." Sirus punches them forward.

"Has to die!” Both Elucifer and Sirus shout then unleash a barrage of slashes and punches on Team CRDL before charging toward each other.

“Last Laugh!” both of them shout, smashing the opposing between their clash and blowing them away with tremendous force.

The class, even Teams RWBYS and JNPER are all in awe with their amazing teamwork, coming up with attacks that almost seem inhuman.

Cardin struggles to stand back up as he grits his teeth and grips his mace.

“I won't be humiliated by animal loving freaks like you two!” Cardin shouts.

“The only ‘animals’ present are you and your teammates. It is as I said before. Pathetic,” Elucifer says.

“People like you make this party so boring! This is you at your strongest? Do your homework first before you even come near us,” Sirus adds.

Cardin screams and charges at them again.

Sirus just uppercuts him into the air with Beowulf before slamming him down, where Elucifer delivers a strong roundhouse. The combo takes out the rest of his aura, ending the match as a buzzer sounds off.

**OST End**

"And that's the match. The winners are Elucifer Fimbulvetr and Sirus Sparda," Glynda announces as Elucifer and Sirus sheathe their weapons. "Well done, Misters Fimbulvetr and Sparda. You proved that you both have earned your places at this academy," Glynda praises her.

“My thanks, Professor,” Elucifer says and leaves.

“Yeah! Thanks, Teach!” Sirus says and leaves with him.

…

“I know I said this before, but that. Was. AWESOME!” Yang exclaims.

“Your teamwork was absolutely phenomenal! I shudder to think what would happen if both of you were actually on the same team,” Weiss adds.

“I couldn’t even follow all of it! It all happened too fast!” Jaune yells.

“That is the fruit borne of years of training together. We will be able to come up with several different techniques together should we work towards it,” Elucifer says.

“He’s right. I’m most certainly excited to work with him. I’m glad you’re on our team,” Pyrrha says, hugging his arm, causing him to wrap his arm around her.

“Same could be said for my hot stuff here!” Yang exclaims, doing the same to Sirus.

“While I do appreciate you both. We are in a public setting here! Do something like this in private please!” Weiss exclaims, causing everyone else to laugh.

“We’re a team. And we will work together as one. Is that correct Team JNPER?”

“Yeah!” Team JNPER shouts in response.

“Same goes for us! Right Team RWBYS!?”

  
“Yeah!” Team RWBYS shouts in response.

The teams then separate and goes to their dorms to turn in for the night.


	13. The Tension

After Elucifer's and Sirus’s one-sided butt kicking of Team CRDL, the four idiots finally left Team RWBYS and Team JNPER alone, much to the pleasure of the two teams. Video of the fight spread throughout the school, earning the team some fame. As a bonus, many students, especially the Faunus students, would drop by to offer their thanks for Elucifer and Sirus putting them in their place. Receiving all that praise was something Elucifer was not used to, so he'd try to avoid it if he could and let his teammates and Sirus handle the fans. Though this fame quickly became an issue. Each member of their team reacted differently to this. Yang and Nora, of course, were loving it, Blake and Ren each would make a short comment before ignoring them, Ruby and Jaune felt a little embarrassed, but liked it anyway, and Weiss and Pyrrha really just wanted them to be left alone so they could study in peace. However, Elucifer and Sirus had a problem with this as suddenly, a lot of girls started trying to ask Elucifer and Sirus out for a date.

"I swear this is starting to get ridiculous," Weiss says as she enters the room, carrying some love letters to Elucifer and Sirus and throwing them in the trash. "Believe me, I'm glad Elucifer and Sirus put those punks in their place, and honesty I'm used to getting this kind of attention because of my family, but this is too much," she notes as she sits down on her bed with an exhausted sigh.

"What's wrong, princess? Jealous because Elucifer and Sirus’s getting all the love and you're not?" Yang jokes while on her bunk.

"Oh please, I'm actually glad that's not happening to me. Back home, men would of course want to be in a relationship with me, but that was only because they either want the perks of my last name, or they want to get under my skirt. It was revolting. I feel bad for them for going through this. It's not as much fun as you'd think. Besides, aren’t you dating Sirus?" Weiss says.

“Yeah, but I’m not worried. We’ve got a date set up later after all!” Yang replies.

"Yeah, it is a little weird. It's hard to get around without being bombarded by confessions of love when you're with them," Ruby adds.

“I imagine Team JNPER is having the same thoughts and problems,” Blake notes.

At this point, Sirus enters the room…carrying eight bouquets of flowers with him, and an irritated expression on his face.

“As much as I love the attention, what part of ‘I’m taken’ don’t these girls understand!?” Sirus says as he throws the flowers into the trash and burns the trash to ashes.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad. I mean, I had plenty of guys back at Signal ask me out, though I turned them all down. That, and they quickly stopped that when my dad and uncle, who are teachers there, had a little 'chat' with each of them. Besides, you’ve got me!" Yang says.

“That’s right, babe! You and I are definitely going on a date this Friday!” Sirus says.

“Why Friday? We’re all heading to Vale this Friday afternoon for some fresh air after all,” Ruby asks.

“Dunno. Elucifer said it is a good day and he’s never wrong. He and Pyrrha are having their date this Friday in Vale. I’m guessing sometime on Friday is a perfect time, maybe after we’re done exploring,” Sirus replies.

"Yes, I think a change of scenery would do us some good," Weiss adds.

"I'm down. How about you, Blake?" Yang asks.

"Sure," Blake replies.

"Great. Then we'll head out after classes Friday and take a walk on the town. Then when we’re done, you guys can go on your date," Ruby declares.

Just then, someone knocks on their door. Sirus gets up to answer, but when he opens up the door, he finds three girls standing in the hall way, all carrying flowers in their hands.

"Sirus Sparda, will you go out with me!?" They all shout as they offer the flowers to him.

Weiss and Blake facepalm, Yang snickers, and Ruby laughs nervously while scratching her cheek. Sirus looks on with a deadpan look and gives them the most logical answer.

“I’m taken. Buzz off,” he deadpans and slams the door in their faces. "Friday better get here quick," he mutters.

…

Meanwhile with Team JNPER…

“I am not used to this much attention. It is honestly appalling,” Elucifer says.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad,” Jaune says.

“I agree with Elucifer. I got the attention he has now when people knew me as the ‘Invincible Girl’. Trust me, I like people to treat me as a person and not a goddess. Hence why Elucifer and I are together,” Pyrrha replies.

“I’m loving this attention! I wonder if we can get them to make pancakes for us!” Nora exclaims.

“That’s not a good idea, Nora. They would blow up our kitchen,” Ren deadpans.

“That does remind me. Pyrrha, do you wish to go out on a date during this Friday in Vale?”

Pyrrha blushes, but responds, “Of course. But why Friday?”

“I have a feeling that Sirus would have his date with Yang during that day. Not only that, I wish to show you something and perhaps get to know you,” Elucifer answers.

Pyrrha smiles as she hugs his arm, “Alright, it’s a date then.”

Just then, someone knocks on their door. Elucifer gets up to answer, but when he opens up the door, he finds the same three girls who just got rejected by Sirus standing in the hallway, all carrying flowers in their hands.

"Elucifer Fimbulvetr, will you go out with me?!" They all shout as they offer the flowers to him.

“No,” he replies emotionlessly and slams the door in their faces.

…

Friday eventually gets here and the five students quickly make the airship ride to Vale for a day out. They walk through the city, noticing all the banners and decorations being hung up for the upcoming Vytal Festival that will be starting in some months.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss cheers.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss…It's kind of weirding me out," Ruby says.

Weiss turns to Ruby, "How could you guys not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades, a tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" Weiss excitedly says as she turns and they continue their walk.

Yang sighs, "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring," she says, crossing her arms.

“You had me at tournament,” Sirus says ecstatically.

"Quiet you!" Weiss quickly retorts as they make their way to the city docks, hearing a ship horn nearby.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asks.

"Ugh, they smell like fish," Ruby says while pinching her nose.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today, and as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom," Weiss explains as they walk closer to the steps leading to the docks.

Blake crosses her arms, "She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament," Blake points out the truth.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss scoffs.

Eventually, Ruby turns further to her right and gasps, "Woah," she says.

They all look so see a dust stop with the windows broken, and crime scene tape spread out blocking off the scene and on the windows in a cross-shape design. They walk up to the scene to see two detectives wearing a white buttoned-up shirt, black tie, straps, and pants, and black sunglasses, checking over the scene and writing down notes in their note pads.

"What happened here?" Ruby asks one of the detectives.

"Robbery. Second dust shop to be hit this week," The detective answers before walking back to the broken window. "This place is turning into a jungle," he mutters.

"What a mess," Sirus notes as he looks around.

"They left all the money again," the second detective points out.

"Huh?" Ruby mutters.

"Yeah, it just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much dust?" the first detective says while waving his gun by his side.

"I don't know, you know what I mean?" the second detective says.

"You thinking the, uh, White Fang?" the first detective suggests.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get payed enough," the second detective says, taking off his glasses.

"Hmph, the White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates," Weiss coldly says while crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

"What's YOUR problem?" Blake questions, irritated by her comment.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane," Weiss says, waving her right arm.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus," Blake retorts, crossing her arms.

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet," Weiss says.

"Yes, they're just VERY misguided, either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale," Blake points out.

"Hm, Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago. Maybe it was him," Ruby defends Blake.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal," Weiss badmouths the White Fang.

"That's not necessarily true," Yang retorts.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" they hear a voice back at the docks and look back.

They all run to the docks to see a Faunus boy on a docked ship, running from two crew members. The Faunus boy is a monkey Faunus, shown by the monkey tail on his butt. He has tan skin with short, spiky light-blonde hair, and dark grey eyes. He is wearing two red wrist bracers and an open loose collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, showing a muscular physique. He is also wearing blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He has on white bandages on his legs, and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. The Faunus boy gets up on the side of the boat.

"Thanks for the ride, guys. Haha," he laughs before jumping off the side of the ship and landing on the dock walkway below, and then starts running before jumping up into the air.

"You no good stowaway!" one crew member shouts out.

The Faunus boy is seen hanging on a lamp post upside down by his tail, unfolding a banana.

"Hey, a no-good stowaway would've been caught. I'm a great stowaway," he says before moving his head to avoid a rock being thrown at him and looking down to see the two detectives from earlier walking up to him.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" one detective says, only to end up with a banana peel on his face and growling at the Faunus boy.

The Faunus boy swings onto the top of the lamppost, laughing before he jumps over them and lands, rolling on the dock, before he starts running away from them. He races up the stairs to the street and runs over to where Team RWBYS are. As he passes by, he gives Blake a quick wink before running away with the detectives on his tail.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes," Yang points out.

Weiss raises a finger in the air, "Quick! We have to observe him!" She says and they all start running after him.

They begin to catch up as the Faunus boy and the detectives run around one corner on the street. The group makes the turn as Weiss accidently runs into a person walking on the street and they both fall onto the ground. Everyone else stops and looks at the crash scene while Weiss raises her head to see the Faunus boy jump out of her sight as he evades the detectives.

"No, he got away!" Weiss shrieks.

"Uh, Weiss…" Yang points to the person underneath Weiss.

Weiss looks down to the person, a girl around their age, smiling at her. She flips out, quickly getting back on her feet.

The girl on the ground has short, rather curly orange hair coming down to her chin, and has a pink bow on the back of her head. She has bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She is wearing an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. She also has on a small and thin backpack.

"Sal-u-tations," the girl says, waving her left hand at them while still on the ground.

"Um, hello," Ruby hesitantly replies.

"Are you…okay?" Yang hesitantly asks.

"I'm WONDERFUL. Thank you for asking," the girl replies, still not getting up as she continues to smile at them.

"Do you…wanna get up?" Yang nervously asks again.

The girl thinks for a moment, "Yes," she says before pushing off her hands, jumping, and landing on her feet. The action makes everyone take a step back from her. "My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you," the girl introduces herself as Penny.

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby," Ruby introduces herself.

"I'm Weiss," Weiss says. "Blake," Blake adds.

"Sirus," Sirus says next.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asks, only to have Blake hit her in the gut. "Oh, I'm Yang," she quickly corrects herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Penny says again.

"You already said that," Weiss points out.

"…So I did," Penny replies.

"Well, sorry for running into you," Weiss apologizes as they all turn away from Penny and walk away.

"Take care, friend," Ruby says, waving at Penny as she walks away.

"She was…weird," Yang comments about Penny.

"Aren't we all," Sirus mutters.

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss questions as they continue their search for the Faunus boy from earlier…until they all look to see Penny standing right in front of them.

"What did you call me?" Penny asks.

"Oh, I'm really sorry! I definitely didn't think you heard me," Yang quickly apologizes while Weiss quickly turns her head back and forth, pointing at where Penny was before and where she is in front of them now, all with a shocked look on her face.

"No, not you," Penny says before walking past everyone and right up to Ruby, "You," she says.

"Me?! I-I don't know, I-," Ruby stutters.

"You called me 'friend'. Am I really your friend?" Penny hopefully asks.

"Um…" Ruby starts and looks behind Penny for help. However, everyone is telling her 'No'. "Y-yeah, sure. Why not?" Ruby says, making everyone behind Penny fall on the ground in disbelief.

Penny pumps her fists into the air, "Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" she cheers.

Ruby groans as Weiss shakes the dust off her clothes, "Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby barely asks in a whisper.

"No, she seems FAR more coordinated," Weiss replies.

"So, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asks

"I'm here to fight in the tournament," Penny answers.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss questions, unconvinced.

"I'm combat ready," Penny says with a salute of her right arm.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part," Weiss comments.

"This from the girl in the dress," Sirus replies.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss defends her attire.

Ruby immediately shoots over to Weiss' left, "Yeah!" she supports Weiss, and gives her a low high-five.

"Wait a minute," Weiss says and walks up to Penny, grabbing her shoulders. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed…rapscallion?" Weiss questions her, making Blake angry.

"The who?" Penny asks.

Weiss pulls out a poorly drawn picture of the Faunus boy, "The filthy Faunus from the boat!" she says.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake angrily asks, her patience growing thin.

"Huh?" Weiss asks.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake defends the Faunus boy as she walks up to Weiss.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan as a trashcan? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?!" Weiss taunts her as she gestures to the two inanimate objects.

"Stop it!" Blake yells at her, getting even angrier.

"Stop what?! He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang," Weiss says.

Blake clenches her left fist, "Ugh, YOU IGNORANT LITTLE BRAT!" Blake screams and walks away, shocking Weiss.

"How DARE you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!" Weiss yells back as she walks up to Blake.

"You are a judgmental, little girl," Blake criticizes her.

"What in the world makes you say that?!" Weiss asks.

Yang moves over to Ruby, "Uh, I think we should probably go," she says as Weiss and Blake continue to argue.

"Where are we going?" Penny asks, smiling as Ruby can only close her eyes at the argument before them.

Sirus receives a message on his scroll. It shows the restaurant where Elucifer and Pyrrha are spending their time on a date and an invitation as well as the location.

“That’s why Elucifer said today would be perfect. Seriously? This is what he saw?” Sirus mutters.

“You say something hot stuff?” Yang asks.

“Yep. Elucifer sent us the location where we’ll be having our double date! Shall we, babe?” Sirus holds out his hand.

Yang giggles at the gesture, “We shall. Have fun with Penny, Ruby!” she says before Sirus drags her off.

"-solely based on his species make you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!" Blake argues at Weiss.

"So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!" Weiss points out.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Blake argues back.

…

Meanwhile at a restaurant in Vale…

Elucifer and Pyrrha were enjoying their date as they got to know each other. Pyrrha then asks the question many have been wondering for quite some time.

“Elucifer, what is your semblance? I don’t think you ever shared it,” Pyrrha asks.

Elucifer sips a glass of water, “As we are in a relationship as of currently, you do have the right to know. I must ask that you keep my semblance a secret as well,” Elucifer responds.

“Of course. You kept mine a secret. I promise, I wouldn’t do anything you wouldn’t want me too,” Pyrrha soothes.

Elucifer nods, “My semblance is Foresight. It allows me to see visions of things that have yet to occur, giving me information of the enemy’s movements before they happen. I am also capable of predicting events. Basically, it allows me to see the future,” Elucifer explains.

Pyrrha’s eyes go wide, “That’s an amazing semblance! You could easily surpass me with a semblance like that!” She exclaims with excitement.

“Unfortunately, my semblance means nothing if I do not have the strength to change it…” Elucifer elaborates.

“Thus, why you look as if you’ve trained your whole life,” Pyrrha finishes.

“Precisely. Make no mistake, I will protect you, Pyrrha. This is perhaps the first time I genuinely do not wish to lose someone. And that someone is you,” Elucifer says with slight sadness in his tone.

Pyrrha blushes as she hugs his arm and leans her head on his shoulder, “Yes. And I don’t want to lose you either,”

A few minutes later, Sirus and Yang join them at their table.

“Hey guys! So this is the place for the double date? Nice!” Sirus replies excitedly.

“I agree!” Yang adds.

“Please sit down. I do not wish to draw so much attention to us,” Elucifer says with an emotionless tone as usual.

“Alright alright. Jeez, loosen up will ya?” Sirus groans before continuing, “Anyway, did you know that Blake and Weiss would argue today? That why you said today would be a good day for our double date?”

“Yes,” Elucifer blandly says, taking another sip of water.

“Wait, how did he even know? You said that he knew from a few days ago!” Yang asks.

“Oh that’s because of his semblance,” Pyrrha states.

“Oh yeah! What is his semblance?” Yang asks.

“Short version? He can see the future,” Sirus answers.

“HE CAN WHAT!?” Yang exclaims, drawing the attention of everyone else in the diner.

“I believe I told you to remain quiet. Now it is as he said, my semblance is Foresight, which grants me the power to see the future. I ask that you keep this to yourself,” Elucifer chastises.

“Okay, my lips are sealed. Still though, that’s an amazing semblance! You’ll definitely be top dog with that power!” Yang replies.

“That’s what I said!” Pyrrha adds.

The double date went by extremely smoothly as the four continuously got to know each other and enjoying the food the restaurant offers.

After paying for the meal and leaving the restaurant, Elucifer takes Pyrrha to a different location, leaving Sirus and Yang alone. The two walk to the docks with no one around to see them.

“Sooo… What’s your semblance hot stuff?” Yang asks, making him freeze.

“Before I tell you, you gotta promise not to freak out,” Sirus warns.

“You got it!” Yang replies.

Sirus then transforms into his demon form using Devil Trigger. His demon form is red and black, his chin-length, snowy hair turns into a tusk-like crest, and his body physique is much more bare. His coat tails either function like his trench coat or open up to spread out (the wings leave a black spot near Dante's torso) and give him flight. He also has his coat's "Lapel" changed into white-colored ones, his feet have clawed toe-nails and gains a red, foggy aura.

The appearance shocks Yang for a few moments before she finally responds, “You’re a demon!?”

“Yep! My semblance is Devil Trigger, which gives me the power to transform into a demon. My strength goes up dramatically and my aura even regenerates! I can only stay in this form for seven minutes though to make sure I don’t lose control. Oh and I can’t exactly die to normal methods!” Sirus responds with his voice distorted. He then transforms back.

Yang looks at him in awe before tackling him in a crushing hug, “That’s so awesome! My boyfriend’s a demon!”

Sirus looks at her with a confused look, “You ain’t scared?”

“Nope! I mean, what girl can say that she has a demon as a boyfriend!? I think I read that story once! And just for that, I think I gotta seal the promise with this!” Yang shouts as her lips crash onto his in a passionate kiss.

Sirus moves his hands to her waist as they kissed for a good two minutes. When they pulled apart, they smiled at each other.

“I love you, hot stuff,” Yang says softly.

“I love you too, babe,” Sirus replies.

The newly formed couple walk back to the dorms, hands intertwining with each other.

…

  
Sirus and Yang arrive back at the dorms… where the argument continues.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!" Weiss argues.

"That IS the problem!" Blake points out.

Weiss stand up, "You realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" Weiss says while crossing her arms.

Blake now stands up, "There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like YOU, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake yells back.

"People like me?!" Weiss questions her.

"You're DISCRIMINATORY!" Blake shouts back.

"I'm a VICTIM!" Weiss quickly retorts.

Everyone is quiet for a moment from Weiss' declaration.

"You want to know WHY I despise the White Fang. Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus," Weiss says as she walks to the desk in front of their dorm window, placing her hands on it. "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. WAR, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of dust, stolen," Weiss sadly mentions. "And every day, my father would come home, furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood," she angrily says, clenching her right fist and hitting the desk with it.

Ruby walks up to Weiss and places a hand on her shoulder, "Weiss, I-," she starts, but Weiss quickly turns around, furious.

"NO!" she yells and walks back to Blake. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang. It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and MURDERERS!" she angrily yells at Blake.

Blake had had it, "Well, maybe WE were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake yells back, but a moment later realizes that she just revealed her secret as Weiss steps back out of shock, as Ruby and Yang look back in shock.

"I-I…" Blake stutters, stepping back for a moment before she tries to run off in fear.

However, Sirus quickly grabs her with his demonic right arm (still hidden) and absorbs enough of her strength to prevent her escaping.

"Not so fast," Sirus mutters.

"Sirus! She's part of the White Fang! We have to-," Weiss begins before suddenly a shot rings out.

Wide-eyed, Weiss slowly turns around to see a bullet hole in the wall behind her, just an inch off her face. She looks back at Sirus in shock, seeing Ebony aimed at her, while for the first time, Sirus looks pissed. Sirus lets go of Blake and closes and locks the door.

"I never pegged you for being a hypocrite, Weiss. Guess I was wrong," Sirus says.

Weiss shakes out of her stupor, "Sirus, what are you doing?! Why would you shoot ME?! And what do you mean I'm a hypocrite?!" she yells.

"You told me you don't really agree with the way your father has been running the family business, right?" Sirus retorts. When Weiss doesn't quickly answer, he presses her. "RIGHT?!" he asks again.

"Y-y-yes," she stutters.

"And yet, here you are, practically acting just like him. Now, I'm sorry you had to go through all that back home, but this is not about you. Truth be told, Blake told me a while back about her past, ALL of it. And yet, even with that knowledge in mind, we still got along," Sirus explains.

"You KNEW?! Why didn't you tell any of us? She's the enemy, just like the White Fang, and all the other Faunus-," she starts until Sirus shoots at her again, leaving another bullet hole in the wall.

Everyone looks on in shock as they are unable to say anything.

"Like your family is completely innocent in this. Answer me this, do you like it when people see you as just like your father? To put you in the same box as his?" he asks.

Slowly getting out of her shock, Weiss looks down, "…I…No, I hate it when they do that. I am NOT my father, and I don't want to be like him," she admits.

"That's also why I called you a hypocrite. You hate it when people see you as something you're not, and yet you immediately make Blake, and any Faunus that isn't with the White Fang, the same as them. If you really don't want to be like your father…Then listen to Blake's side of the story. Let her tell you the truth, and then make your decision about her," Sirus says and steps back.

Weiss thinks upon Sirus's words and slowly looks at Blake, who stands up, worried. Weiss eventually sighs and decides to take Sirus's advice.

"Alright Blake. Tell us your side of the story. Tell us what you told Sirus…Please," she tries to ask calmly.

Blake looks at Sirus, who nods, and then at Ruby and Yang, who nod with supportive smiles as well, and then back to Weiss, and nods herself.

"Okay…" she says.

…

Meanwhile in Team JNPER’s room…

It’s no surprise that everyone heard the gunshots in Team RWBYS’s room. Everyone starts to worry for their friends. Everyone except Elucifer that is.

“Worry not. Those gunshots likely came from Sirus. Two shots usually mean he is attempting to talk some sense into someone,” Elucifer elaborates.

“What could they be talking about that requires Sirus to shoot?” Jaune asks.

“Unfortunately, that information is private. I will not be sharing it,” Elucifer says, ending the conversation.


	14. The Past and Present

Ruby and Weiss are sitting on Weiss' bed while Blake and Yang sit on Blake's bed, leaving Sirus to stand in between them and act as mediator, or peacemaker if necessary. What made them think that this was a good idea is unknown. He watches as Blake tells her story to the others, making sure Weiss lets her say her piece before she makes a decision about Blake.

"…And after I left, I decided that I would become a huntress, and dedicate my life to protecting the people…So now you all know about me," she ends her story and looks at Weiss. "Weiss, I know the White Fang and your family have been enemies for some time. To be honest, I'm not a fan of your father's either, but I never wanted to kill anyone. I wanted peace and equality between humans and Faunus, not this mindless bloodshed. I just couldn't stay there anymore. I thought that what we were doing would be for a better world, but it turns out that world that the White Fang wants would only be better for some people, not all of them…I'm sorry I kept this from you, from all of you. I was…just afraid of what you'd think about me being a Faunus or a former member of the White Fang. I'm just…I'm sorry," she confesses, lowering her head in shame.

At this point, Blake expects them to start yelling at her about how she kept secrets from them, or that she's an animal or a murderer like the rest of the White Fang. But fantasy and reality are two different things. First, Yang pulls her into a one-armed hug, shocking her.

"Blake, it doesn't matter if you're a Faunus or a human to me. And even you were a member of the White Fang before, you left because you wanted to do something good in this world, and that's why you came here. But most of all, you're our friend, and that will never change," she comforts her.

Ruby then chimes in, "She's right, Blake. You're our friend, and friends stick together. It doesn't matter what you did in the past. What matters now is that you're here, with us, and you're still trying to make a difference in your own way, just like us," Ruby says.

Then they all look to Weiss.

"Weiss…" Blake mutters.

Weiss looks down, thinking about her answer, for a few minutes. The silence only makes everyone aside from Sirus tenser. Eventually, she breathes a heavy sigh.

"Blake…After hearing your side of the story and having some time to think about things, I've decided…I don't care," she declares.

"You don't care?" Blake asks, confused.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right? You said that you didn't agree with how violent they were becoming now, correct?" she asks.

"No, I told you, I haven't-," she begins.

Weiss raise her hand, "Ah, I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that when something this big comes up…You'll talk to your teammates and let us help you instead of trying to keep it locked inside, and dealing with it on your own. Okay?" she says.

Blake sheds a few tears, but with a smile as she wipes them away, "Of course. Thank you, Weiss…All of you," she looks at all of them.

Weiss smiles back and then looks at Sirus, "Sirus, I want to apologize for my earlier behavior. You were right about everything, including about how I was letting my emotions and my upbringing get the better of me. Thank you," she says.

Sirus nods, "We're all friends here. That's all that matters. And I'm sorry too for shooting at you. I had to get you to calm down and that was what I came up with on short notice," he apologizes, making Weiss laugh nervously.

"Hey, since we still have the weekend ahead of us, why don't we try heading to the city again tomorrow. Our little trip kind of got put on hold because of all this chaos, but that doesn't mean we can't still try to have some more fun. What do you guys think?" Yang suggests.

"Fine by me," Sirus says first.

"Yeah, let's do it," Ruby adds.

"Agreed," Weiss says next.

Yang looks at Blake," Blake? Feel up to going?" she asks, hoping for a 'yes'.

"…Okay," Blake says.

"Awesome, we got ourselves another trip to the city," Ruby says. "…But first, how about we get some shut eye?" she says.

"Yes," they all say in unison.

However, before they can get ready for bed, someone knocks on their door. Sirus goes to open it…only to reveal four girls with flowers in their hands.

"Sirus Sparda, will you go out with me?!" they all shout.

"I’m taken!" he says and starts firing off some shots at their feet with Ebony & Ivory, making them all run for their lives. Seeing that they're all gone, he slams the door. "At this rate, I'm gonna have to kill some of them to get the message across. How does Elucifer even stay calm with this?" he notes.

The others laugh nervously before deciding to finally go to bed for the night.

…

The next day, the team manages to make it back to the city, after having to deal with a few more of Sirus's and Elucifer’s fans. Checking out the scenery, the girls are glad to get some fresh air, along with the tension between them, while not completely gone, has dropped greatly. After walking for a few minutes, Ruby notices a weapon shop nearby.

"Ooh, how about we go there. I want to check out the latest addition of their weapon's magazine. Weiss, they also sell Dust there too. You can see what they have if you're interested," Ruby suggests.

"I doubt they have anything I need, but I wouldn't mind seeing their selection," Weiss says, trying to be more considerate.

"Hey, that works for me. I needed to pick up some more Dust rounds anyway," Yang adds while the others just nod.

With them all in agreement, they head into the store and immediately Ruby zooms over to the magazine section. Meanwhile, Yang and Blake check out the Dust rounds while Weiss and Sirus check out the Dust cases.

"How have the Dust crystals I gave you been working out?" she asks.

"They've been working fine. Thanks for helping me with that," Sirus says.

"…I should be thanking you Sirus. You made me realize how much of a fool I've been since coming here, even more so because of last night. It made me realize how much I was blinded by my privileged lifestyle and my father. I feel like I can truly accomplish my goals now thanks to you. So thank you," Weiss says, offering her a smile.

"Ah don’t sweat it. We’re friends, aren’t we?" Sirus replies, to which Weiss nods.

A few minutes later, they leave the weapon's shop after getting what they needed and decided to stop by a local café for lunch. Each of them got some pastries to eat and either coffee or tea to drink. They make simple small talk until eventually; Ruby decides to ask Sirus a question.

"Hey Sirus, can I ask you something?" she asks.

"What’s up?" Sirus replies.

“Well, I want to know about your friendship with Elucifer. Other than Pyrrha, he doesn’t really interact with many people after all. I’m curious to know how you guys made friends with each other in the first place and how you met. Can you tell us, please?” Ruby asks.

“I’m actually surprised none of you asked earlier. It was one day, ten years ago, I was training near my home with dad. Until a bright light engulfed an area in the forest that was near the village. When dad and I came to investigate, we saw a near-dead kid that looked the same age as I with silver hair. He was unconscious, so my dad and I took him to our village and nursed him back to health,” Sirus begins.

“And this kid, he was…” Blake starts.

“Yeah, that kid was Elucifer. Though he didn’t actually have a name at first,” Sirus says, gaining shocked looks on everyone’s faces.

“He didn’t have a name!?” Weiss exclaims.

“Yep. When he woke up, he had an emotionless look, almost the same as you guys know and love, but he just looked dead on the inside. When the villagers asked for his name, he actually said that he didn’t want his former name and remained silent after that. The village elder then decided to give him a new name. I’m sure you guys know what that is by now,” Sirus elaborates.

“Elucifer Fimbulvetr,” Ruby answers.

“‘The Silent Blade’ was what his name meant. Afterwards, his hand materialized something. A scarlet blade with blue lines flowing throughout it and a ring in the middle. He said it was called the Monado. After that, he didn’t interact much with the villagers and just talked with me and my dad…”

“Because you two were the ones who saved him,” Yang pieces the information together.

“Yeah. For ten years straight, we did nothing but train. As much as I hate to admit it, but his semblance is just too powerful. I haven’t even won a spar against him yet,” Sirus says.

“Speaking of which. What is his…” Weiss starts to ask, but gets cut off.

“That, Ice Queen, is something only Elucifer can tell you. Nobody else,” Sirus says.

“Ugh! Don’t call me that!” Weiss groans.

“Wow. I didn’t even know that your friendship with Elucifer went that deep. Thank god you and your father were there to save him,” Blake says.

“Heh, didn’t do much to curve his emotionless attitude though. I will admit one thing though. Coming here to Beacon, was probably the best thing that happened to him and me,” Sirus admits.

“Really?” Ruby asks.

“I met Yang and you guys after all, and if you guys didn’t notice, Elucifer is actually starting to express himself more! Probably thanks to Pyrrha but still!” Sirus answers.

“I didn’t notice. Well I’m you came here hot stuff! You still owe me another sparring session!” Yang exclaims.

“And I’m looking forward to that babe!” Sirus responds.

"I'm glad you told us about him, Sirus. But don't forget that you're not alone here. We're here right beside you, as a team and as your friends. Okay?" Ruby comforts him.

Sirus looks around to see them all giving him supportive smiles, and can't help but have a small smile as well.

"Thanks, you guys," he says.

They remain silent to just enjoy the moment, until…

"Hey, I saw you guys yesterday," they hear someone say. They look around and see the same Faunus boy from yesterday standing behind them. "Hope you guys are having a good time," he says as he walks over.

"You're that…guy we saw stow away on the ship yesterday!" Weiss yells, trying to refrain from insulting his heritage.

"Yeah, maybe we could keep that on the down low for now, please…Anyway, the name's Sun Wukong. Your turn," he introduces himself.

"Hi Sun. I'm Ruby. This is Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Sirus," Ruby introduces her team.

"Nice to meet you guys. So, I was hoping I could talk to you for a bit," Sun says, pointing to Blake.

"Me? About what?" Blake asks.

"Well, I was hoping maybe we could hang out sometime, maybe catch a movie. My treat," Sun asks her out.

"You're asking me? Wouldn't you want to go with someone else?" she retorts.

"Well, I'm not really from around here, but you're the cutest looking Faunus girl I've seen in this city," Sun says, making Blake go wide-eyed at his words.

Blake holds her bow, "How did you-," she begins.

"Eh, I could just tell. Although, if you ask me, you'd look better without the bow…So what do you say?" he asks, feeling confident.

"I'll pass," Blake rejects him.

Sun slumps in disbelief, "What? Was it something I said about the bow?" he asks.

"No, I just rather spend the day with my friends today. We've…had to deal with some things, and we just want to have a nice, peaceful day today in the city," Blake explains.

"Oh…well…I guess that's okay…Just know that I'm not giving up," Sun says, regaining some of his confidence.

"Hooray," Blake mutters sarcastically.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then," he says and leaves.

The rest of their lunch goes off without much going on and soon they leave. Deciding to explore some stores, Weiss and Yang head to a clothing store…and dragged Ruby with them against her will. Meanwhile, Sirus went with Blake because he wanted to check out the local bookstore. However, along the way, Blake sees the same Dust shop from yesterday, still taped off. This gets her thinking about the possibility of the White Fang being the culprits, and Sirus notices.

"Blake, everything alright?" he asks.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine…It's nothing," she lies.

Sirus doesn't buy it, "Yeah right. You're thinking about whether or not the White Fang is really behind these Dust robberies, aren't you? Don't lie to me," Sirus says.

Blake sighs, "I guess I'm a little concerned. The thing is, the White Fang has never needed this much Dust before, so if it is them, I have no idea why," Blake says.

"Well, maybe I can help," they hear behind them and turn to see Sun smiling.

"Are you stalking us now?" Blake asks, slightly irritated.

"No! No! I was on my way to get some grub and ended up behind you guys along the way. Anyway, why are you concerned about the White Fang? If you ask me, it be best to stay away from those psychos," Sun notes. Curious about what he knows, Blake tells him about her past. A few minutes later, they finish and Sun takes it all in. "Wow, I had no idea. Guess it was a good thing you left. Well, as I said before, I might be able to help out with that," Sun says.

"Well? Explain," Sirus demands.

"Well, the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there. Right?" Sun suggests, standing in front of them, smiling and pointing fingers at them.

"The only thing is, I have no idea where that would be," Blake says, and starts thinking of a suitable place.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of dust coming in from Atlas," Sun mentions.

"How huge?" Blake asks.

"HUGE. Big Schnee Company freighter," Sun notes.

"You're sure?" Blake asks further, earning a smile from Sun as an answer.

"Then let's check it out. I’ve been bored for the past few days," Sirus suggests and they leave.

…

Meanwhile, Weiss, Yang, and an exhausted Ruby exit the clothing store, the former carrying a few bags.

"That was a nightmare," Ruby groans.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad," Yang says, but then notices the two missing members. "Wait, where are hot stuff and Blake?" she asks.

They look around, but don't see them.

"We'd better find them," Ruby suggests.

"Find who?" someone asks.

They jump and turn around to find Penny standing behind them.

Ruby freaks out, "Ahh! Penny, where did you come from?!" Ruby screams as they turn around to see her.

"Hey guys. What are you up to?" Penny asks, waving a hand at them in greeting.

"Uh…" Ruby tries to answer.

"We're looking for our friends, Blake and Sirus," Yang clarifies.

"Oh, you mean Sirus and the Faunus girl," Penny says, confusing the other three as to how she knew that.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby asks.

"Well, the cat ears that she hid in her bow," Penny replies, pointing at the top of her head.

"Okay, that happened," Yang says.

"So, where are they?" Penny asks.

"We don't know. We went to different stores, but were supposed to meet up here," Ruby says.

Penny gasps, walking up to Ruby and grabbing her arms, making Ruby give off a nervous smile, "That's terrible! Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend. I won't rest until we find your friends," Penny says, hand on her hips.

"Uh, that's really nice of you Penny, uh but, we-were okay, really. Right guys?" Ruby looks to Yang and Weiss…only to see that they already left and are long gone.

Penny then sees a tumbleweed roll by again as a random breeze comes by.

"It sure is windy today," she says.

…

Later that night, Sirus and Blake sit on a rooftop overlooking the docks. A moment later Sun shows up.

"So, did I miss anything?" he asks, carrying some food.

"Not really. They've offloaded all the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there," Blake informs him.

"Cool. I stole you some food," he says, offering a green apple to her.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" she asks him, raising her eyebrows.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" he asks, but Blake gives him a death glare. "Okay, too soon," he quickly says before looking away.

Suddenly, a rush of wind blows from behind them and they look up to see a bullhead airship coming down from the air, with its spot lights on as it goes and lands at the docks, in between the crates. The two engine rotors on the ends of its wings fold down as it lands, and when it does, a walkway folds out and men start walking down the ramp. These men are wearing black hooded shirts and black pants, with a white vest over the shirt and a black belt around the vest. They have on white vambraces, combat boots, and a white mask that covers the top half of their faces. Finally, on the back of the vests is the White Fang symbol, a red wolf head showing its teeth and three claw marks behind the head.

"Oh no," Blake sadly says.

"Is that them?" Sun asks.

"Yes…It's them," Blake answers as more White Fang members exit the airship.

"Alright, grab the tow cables," they hear one member say, wielding an assault rifle in his hands.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asks her.

"No, I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right," Blake answers, sad at the picture before her.

"Hey! What's the hold up?" they hear a voice from the airship and go wide-eyed at seeing the person who spoke. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, sooo why don't you animals try to pick up the pace," that person turns out to be Roman Torchwick as he walks out of the airship.

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human, especially not one like that," Blake says as she stands up and draws out her blade before jumping off of the roof of their building.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Sun tries to stop her, but she doesn't listen.

Sirus just facepalms. “And I thought I was impatient…” he mutters.

Blake lands on the ground and moves to hide behind one of the crate, looking over one corner at Torchwick from behind him.

"No, you idiot. This isn't a leash," Roman berates one White Fang member who is holding a tow cable while Torchwick has his cane behind his back. A moment later, Blake quickly appears behind him, with her sword at his throat. "What the-oh for fu-."

"Nobody move," Blake warns them as one White Fang member points his gun at her while another draws out a regular sword at her.

"Woah! Take it easy there, little lady," Torchwick says as more White Fang members surround them.

Blake eyes them for a moment before she takes off her bow, revealing her cat ears, "Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?" she questions her former comrades, making them hesitate for a moment.

Torchwick chuckles, "Oh kid, didn't you get the memo?" he playfully asks her.

"What are you talking about?" she angrily asks him.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together," he says.

"Tell me what it is, or I'll put an end to your little operation," Blake demands, inching her blade closer to Torchwick's neck.

**OST: Arkham Battle (Devil May Cry 3)**

Suddenly, a rush of wind blows by, and they both look up.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation," Torchwick says as two more Bullhead airships appear above them.

With Blake focused on the airships, Roman smiles before aiming his cane at her feet, and pulling the trigger, causing an explosion that sends her flying backwards.

…

Ruby and Penny are still searching until they hear the explosion and look back to see smoke rising into the air.

"Oh no…" Ruby mutters.

…

Blake is shaking her head on the ground as Roman fires off another shot from his cane. Blake looks up and quickly rolls out of the way from three shots and gets back on her feet. She angrily looks back at Roman, who fires off three more shots, to which she evades by doing two backflips, and then using her semblance to jump back from the third shot. The then starts running to her left behind some crates as Roman takes another shot at her before he starts walking aft her.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty," he mutters until a banana peel drops on his head.

He takes it off and looks up to see Sun above him.

"Woo-hoo!" Sun yells as he falls, his feet landing on Roman's face, forcing him to the ground as Sun jumps off him, does a roll and then two front flips before landing on his feet and looking back at Roman. "Leave her alone," he says, eyes narrowing at Roman.

Next, the two airships in the air open their side doors as several White Fang member jump out of them and surround Sun, either with guns or swords.

"You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you kid?" Roman rhetorically asks before the Faunus soldiers attack.

Sun throws a right punch, then backhands it at one thug, knocking him away, and then spins to evade another attacking with a sword before hitting him with his tail, and then spin kicks another enemy. He then kicks another goon, pushing off of him and rolling on the ground before he pulls out his weapon, Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, from under his jacket. His weapons are dark red with gold details, and can take the form of a bo staff, and a pair of gold-chain-linked lever-action shotgun nunchaku. He pulls out the weapon and it extends into its bo staff form, and he slams it against one thug before spinning it and hitting another. He then spins it around him and over him again, while hitting another White Fang member multiple times, sending him flying. As two more enemies approach him, Sun spins his staff before slamming it into the ground, releasing an orange shockwave that knocks out the other two. A third goon tries to attack, but Sun kicks him and starts breakdancing while spinning his staff, simultaneously hitting the last goon on his side.

Meanwhile, Blake looks on as she tries to get closer to Torchwick. As Sun is breakdancing on the ground, he dodges one sword strike from another enemy before he kicks him, flips over him, planting his feet on his back onto the ground, and then kicks him away. The guy gets sent flying over to Torchwick, who ducks under him, before firing off another shot from his cane. Sun spins his staff as a shield to block the shot as Blake appears in front of him.

"He's mine!" she yells before charging at Roman.

Blake takes out her two blades, swinging her left blade at him which he blocks and then swings his cane at her. She ducks under it and then swings her blades at him, only to be blocked again. She spins with her swords before back-flipping into the air, then using her semblance to shoot towards Roman with another strike that gets deflected. Using her semblance again, she shoots at his right with another strike that gets blocked by his cane as he spins to evade the attacks, and he blocks another strike when she charges back at him. She then spins in the air at him, swinging her swords, to which he blocks her attacks twice. Roman then punches her in the face, but she uses her semblance to deflect the blow and backflips onto her feet and blocks his cane with her swords. She attempts to stab him with her right sword, but he deflects it with his cane and then hits her in the stomach with it before swinging it upwards and hitting Blake's face. Roman then spins his body before swinging his cane, hitting her again and making her stumble backwards, and then hits her again with it, knocking her to the ground.

However, as Blake is falling, Sun jumps over her, dealing a jump kick to Roman before changing his weapon into its nunchaku form. He spins his right nunchaku first, firing off one of the shotguns, before he starts spinning both of them, firing off round after round as they keep spinning. However Roman manages to block every shot and every blow without much effort. Towards the end, Sun throws his left nunchaku up in the air, spins, and then fashionably grabs it, slamming it against Roman who still blocks it and laughs at him. However, Blake appears, swinging her right sword that hits Roman, sending him to the ground. While on the ground, Roman looks up to see crate hanging over them by a crane. Roman gets up and then shoots at the hook of the crane holding up the crate, destroying it and causing the crate to fall to them. Blake backflips out of the way while Sun jumps forward onto the ground. As he starts to get up, he looks over his shoulder to see Roman pointing his cane at him, smiling.

"Oh no you don't!" he hears behind him and looks only to get kicked in the face. “Hey come on! You can do better than that!” Sirus taunts, waving his gun in a come here motion.

Roman shakes it off and gets up to see Sirus, "You kids are really starting to piss me off," he says and fires his gun at him.

Sirus shoots a bullet back at him. The bullet clangs against Rowan’s shot and cancels out. Sirus then pulls out Kalina Ann, a black rocket launcher with a long, serrated bayonet attached to it, and fires out a rocket at Roman, forcing him to dodge the incoming explosion.

"Well, that's new," he notes.

"Hey!" a voice yells.

Sirus then sees Ruby on the roof of a nearby building, her sniper scythe deployed, spinning it and stabbing it onto the roof.

"Oh, hello there Red! Isn't it passed you're bed time?" Roman taunts her.

Penny walks up behind Ruby, "Ruby, are these people your friends?" she asks.

"Penny, get back," Ruby tells her as she turns to Penny.

Seeing Ruby taking her eyes off him, Roman fires his cane at her, getting a direct hit, and sending Ruby screaming and flying backwards, and laughs maniacally at her.

Penny looks at Ruby for a moment before she turns back to Roman, with a mad look on her face. She then starts walking in front of Ruby.

"Penny, wait! Stop!" Ruby begs her as she starts to get up.

"…Don't worry Ruby. I'm combat ready," Penny replies, narrowing her eyes.

Penny's small backpack then opens up like a machine, and a gray blade with a luminous green power symbol at the center of a bronze-colored hilt, with a green line running parallel to one side, floats out from the opening. The single blade then splits into ten blades of the same design, spreading out behind her almost like wings, and she then jumps of the roof and into the battle. Three blades shoot forth, taking down two White Fang members before she lands on the ground, her swords spinning behind her. She then moves her arms, and the swords spin like a disc, knocking out one goon before thrusting them at another into a nearby crate. Two more thugs run and jump at her, but her blades return to her, spinning and making a shield that deflects them back. Another comes at her from behind, but she backflips with her sword hitting him, before she lands and then throws her swords, spinning like a disc, which barrels through ten more goons running at her like bowling pins.

"Woah!" Sun says as he watches this unfold before he moves away.

Suddenly, three Bullhead airships show up, and start firing their guns at Penny. Penny blocks the shots with her swords spinning as a shield, and then two more swords appear from her backpack before they shoot over and stab themselves into a building behind her. Very thin green wires can be seen as Penny is pulled away from the enemy fire towards the building. When Penny lands, her swords fold into a more compact gun-like shape, and start spinning in front of her, a green orb of energy forming in the center of the circle. Penny charges her attack for a moment before thrusting her arms forward, firing a massive beam of green energy that cuts two of the airships in half before falling over Ruby and into the bay, her watching the scene before turning back to Penny. Penny looks up at another airship with a crate attached underneath it. She then sends six of her swords to stab it at one side, and begins walking backwards as she pulls the ship to her with the help of her swords' strings.

"Woah, how is she doing that?" Ruby asks herself as she watches Penny.

“Heh, reminds me of Uncle Vergil,” Sirus says.

Meanwhile, Penny manages to pull the airship she is pulling straight into a pile of crates, sending them flying and the airship exploding.

"These kids just keep getting weirder," Roman says as he uses his cane to pull the door on the airship closed and it then takes off.

**OST End**

…

A little while later, the police show up to arrest any White Fang members that they get there while the group waits for Weiss and Yang to show up. A few minutes later, said duo shows up and surprisingly, Weiss walks up to hug Blake.

"Oh you had me worried, you dolt. Don't you ever disappear on us like that again, you hear me," Weiss says.

Blake hugs her back. "Of course," she says and they release the hug a moment later.

“You too hot stuff. Though knowing you, you probably had a field day shooting at them,” Yang says, hugging Sirus and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Heh, you don’t even know the half of it, babe,” Sirus replies, hugging her back.

Ruby then notices something, "Hey, wait a minute. Where's Penny?" she asks as they look around to see that Penny is gone.

In a black car not too far away, Penny watches everyone from inside through one of the windows.

"You should know better than to go running around in a strange city," an unknown male voice says.

"I know, sir," she replies sadly at leaving her friends as the car starts and drives away.

"Penny, your time will come," the unknown man says as the car drives away.


	15. The Family

The first semester is almost over, much to the joy of the Beacon Academy students. Little conversations about what the students are planning to do for the break before they come back for the second semester. However, Sirus doesn't really join in on those conversations. After all, it's hard to make plans at home during the break when your old home is a completely different world. In Elucifer’s case as well.

…

"You'd think they would get the hint by now. At least, the amount of love gifts you've been getting has been dropping, which means that if you keep this up, eventually they'll stop all together," Weiss says.

"Maybe, but right now I need a plan for the break. I don't really have anywhere to go back to, Elucifer is going back with Pyrrha, and I'm not sure I can handle staying here by myself and deal with this for the whole break," Sirus says, crossing his legs.

This gets everyone thinking about Sirus's little dilemma. Each one of them have their own plans, but Ruby then gets an idea. 

"I know. Why don't you come with me and Yang back to our home?" she suggests. 

"With you two? Are you sure that's alright?" she asks.

"Yeah. I mean, Weiss is going back home, Blake said she has her own plans, and we have an extra room you can use while you're there. Besides, I'm sure that our dad won't mind meeting one of our teammates. Well, on second thought, you’re a boy and heh-heh my boyfriend so Dad may do something," Yang adds laughing nervously.

“Sure. I gotta prove to him sometime that I’m the right guy for you right?” Sirus says.

“Well, yeah. Just don’t tell him ‘that’,” Yang signals.

“Yeah, you got it,” Sirus replies.

“‘That?’ What are you guys talking about?” Ruby asks.

“Don’t worry about it.”

…

The beginning of the Break finally rolled around and Ruby, Yang, and Sirus are on a ship ride heading for the island of Patch where Ruby and Yang live. They already bid Elucifer, Weiss and Blake farewell, taking a few bags with them back home, although Sirus only had one bag. During the trip, the three made some small talk, with the sisters telling Sirus about their home and what he can expect. Since Patch wasn't too far away from Vale, it didn't take long for their ride to make it to the island. Once they reached their destination, the three began the hike to the sisters' home. During the trek, Sirus took in the landscape, noting the lush green forest that encompassed most of the island.

"Do you guys get a lot of Grimm here?" Sirus asks.

"Not really. We really don't get too much Grimm here. Maybe a few every now and then, sometimes there'll be a big group, but its peaceful most of the time. That's why we have our house here," Yang says.

“Well if you get some here, I’ll just have a little ‘chat’ with them,” Sirus smirks.

“I know you would hot stuff,” Yang replies.

After walking a little while, they eventually make it to Ruby and Yang's home. This gives Sirus a chance to take it all in. It looks like a big two-story log cabin with a metal sheet roof, a mailbox outside, a wooden fence, with some plants set around the house, a porch on one side of the cabin, and several windows around the sides. All-in-all, it looked quaint.

“Nice place you got here,” Sirus notes.

"I told you it was nice. Come on, I'm sure Zwei would love to meet you," Ruby says as she makes her way to the front door. "Dad, we're home!" Ruby shouted for their dad as she and Yang were happy to be home.

In the kitchen, stood a man with blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes which look lilac in the old Team STRQ photo. His facial hair consists of a soul patch and a small stubble along his jawline. On his right arm is a tattoo similar to a heart. His hair was once a bright shade of gold, but in his older age it has notably grayed somewhat, still blond, but just far more wears brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. For armor, he wears a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm.

This is Taiyang Xiao Long, the father of Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, the former member of Team STRQ along with Qrow and Raven Branwen, and now currently a professional Huntman and teacher of Signal Academy on Patch.

"Hey girls! It's so nice to see you two again! Did you bring your team?" Taiyang greets with a smile, giving his daughters a hug unaware of not seeing Sirus.

"Nope! We brought Yang’s boyfriend." Ruby replies with a smile, making her father tense at that word.

"Excuse me for one moment." Taiyang states going to his room.

“Is this the part where I pull out Ebony & Ivory?” Sirus sarcastically says.

"Stop be so dramatic. So long as he does not bring out the scrapbook we'll be fine." Yang adds.

Taiyang did come back, but it was not with the scrapbook. Instead, he brought out a double barrel shotgun and a dog.

This is Zwei, Ruby and Yang's adorable pet dog.

"Step away from my daughters and nothing will happen..." Taiyang states, pointing the gun at the Freelancing Demon, only for him to laugh.

“Very funny. Mind pointing that at someone else?” Sirus says as he shakes his head.

“You think this is funny!?” Taiyang yells.

“Yep. Nice to meet you by the way. Sirus Sparda at your service,” Sirus introduces himself.

After hearing his last name, Taiyang’s eyes widen and he drops his shotgun.

“Sparda!? You mean like the legendary Grimm huntsman Dante Sparda!? You’re dating my daughter!?” Taiyang exclaims.

“The one and only,” Sirus replies.

"Well, I have nothing left to say this, but you may date Yang." Taiyang says surprising the three as he gives Sirus his blessing.

"Really, just like that?" Sirus asks due to the rumors Yang told him about at Signal academy about the "test" Taiyang would put the would-be daters if he found out about it.

“I don’t think I could stop you if I tried. And I’m pretty sure I would benefit more from not angering Dante by maiming his son. Besides, pretty sure he gave you a bunch of weapons, right? Ruby probably would have a fit if I chased you out without showing them,” Taiyang explains earning a hug from his oldest as she was glad that he accepted Sirus.

"Thanks Dad..." Yang adds, breaking the hug as she smiles at her father and his blessing.

"I must admit, you guys got a nice place here," Sirus notes as he walks back into the living room. 

"Thanks. We also got a shed out back where our dad keeps some of his tools. I also keep Bumblebee out there two," Yang says while Ruby sits down with Zwei in her lap. 

"Bumblebee?" Sirus asks. 

"Oh, yeah, I never told you. Bumblebee is my motorcycle. A sweet ride that I've tweaked a little bit over the years. Good times," Yang says.

“Well then, you should see my Cavaliere, my motorcycle sometime,” Sirus replies.

Yang’s eyes lit up, “You got one too!? Now I know you’re right for me!” she says as she hugs him tightly.

"Well with that out of the way, I brought in some groceries for that. having pasta tonight. Yang, care to help?" he asks.

"Sure," she replies, breaking the hug with Sirus.

"Ruby, why don't you take up your bags and show Sirus where he can sleep. We have the spare bedroom that he can use," he says. 

"Sure thing. Come on Sirus," Ruby says while grabbing her and Yang's bags.

Sirus grabs his bag and follows Ruby upstairs. First, they enter Ruby and Yang's bedroom. A bed for each girl is pushed against the wall opposite the doorway, decorated with pillow cases and a throw blanket in the girls' respective colors. Between the beds is a bedside table topped by a lamp. Yang's bed has a set of drawers and a wooden desk with shelving built above it, containing a few books, with a single chair. Ruby's bed has a matching wooden desk and chair at the end of it, though her shelves have Grimm figurines on display and a string of lights hanging around them. A pair of landscape paintings decorate the wall immediately beside her bed, and on the wall opposite is a mirror. Beneath the mirror is a dog bed for Zwei. Windows occupy the walls on either side of the room, hung with green curtains with cream, red and yellow ends. Ruby drops off the sister's bags on their beds.

"This is mine and Yang's bedroom. Next is where you'll be sleeping," she says and they leave for the next room.

They enter the spare bedroom and Sirus glances around. It contains a single bed with plain bedding, a bedside table decorated with a vase of flowers, and a circular white rug. A large window occupies the wall next to the bed, hung with pale curtains.

"It's not much, but I hope you like it," Ruby says.

“It’s all good!” Sirus replies as he drops his bag onto the bed and the two head back down to the kitchen.

Later at eight...

"I want to hear more about your stories later along with about your friend, Elucifer, but it's time for Bed." Taiyang stated putting the dishes in the sink. "Ruby, please put the leftovers up." Taiyang orders his youngest daughter.

“Sure thing, dad,” Ruby replies.

“Welp, I’m gonna catch a few zzz’s. See you all in the morning!” Sirus says as he goes up to his room.

Taiyang sighs as he watches Sirus, “Sheesh. Every bit as eccentric as his father. Even as Yang if stretching it,” he mutters.

“Hmm? Did you say something, Dad?” Yang asks.

“Nope, just muttering to myself,” he says.


	16. The Food Fight

The break went by without much happening. Sirus got to learn a little more about Ruby and Yang's family, and to his surprise, had a pleasant time at their home. Sure his girlfriend was there, but there weren’t any fights. When they returned to Beacon for the new semester, they reunited with Weiss and Blake. Weiss was glad to see them, and happy to be away from her father for the next several months. Blake mainly did a lot more reading during the break, but was glad to see her friends again.

…

…In the Beacon Cafeteria, just before the second semester…

It is around lunch hour as many students of Beacon Academy are in the cafeteria, eating and talking about various things, trying to enjoy themselves before classes start up again the next day. At one table, members of Team RWBYS and Team JNPER are eating their lunches. Right now, Blake is looking in her note book, filled with notes, but these notes are on the White Fang and their activities. Blake looks intensely at the notes until Yang slides over to her left.

"Whatcha doing?" Yang playfully asks.

"Nothing. Just…going over notes from last semester," Blake lies, closing her book as Weiss tries to take a look at it before looking at her.

"Notes are lame," Yang says while eating the food.

Weiss and Blake look in front of them to see Team JNPER, with Nora flinging small pieces of food at Sirus while the other members look on, smiling. Another piece of food gets flung at Sirus, who easily evades the food, to which Yang catches the food in her mouth again, and gives Nora a thumbs up. Suddenly, Ruby comes up and places a giant binder filled with papers on the table, making everyone reel back except Elucifer and Sirus, the latter looking on with wide eyes. The binder has the words, "Vytal Festival Activities. Property of Weiss Schnee" crossed out with red marker, and below them, in big red letters, is "Best Day Ever Activities!"

"Ahem. Sisters, friends…Weiss," Ruby says.

"Hey!" Weiss retorts.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream," Ruby begins.

"This outta be good," Yang says to Blake before she catches a berry flung at her in her mouth.

"A dream that one day, the four of us would come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had. EVER!" Ruby proclaims.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss accuses her.

"I am not a crook," Ruby says, her hands showing peace signs.

Blake raises an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" she asks.

"I'm talking about kicking off this semester with a bang!" she says, pointing at Blake.

"I always kick my semesters off with a YANG," Yang makes a pun, much to everyone's displeasure as they shake their heads. "Eh, guys, am I right?" she asks.

“Sorry babe, can’t help you there,” Sirus says with a smirk, hearing Nora booing and throws an apple that hits Yang in the face.

“Traitor!” Yang says dramatically.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks, and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester's going to be great. But, classes start back up tomorrow, which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today," Ruby says.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store," Weiss comments as Yang throws an apple back at Team JNPER's table, hearing something break on their side.

"I don't know…I think I might sit this one out," Blake tries to back out.

"Sit out or not, I think however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team…" Weiss says as Yang starts waving her hands while having a worried look on her face and saying "no" repeatedly. Weiss stands up, "I for one think-," Weiss begins until a pie is thrown and hits her in the face.

Everyone at their table look back to see Nora in a throwing position before pointing her finger at Ren, who is facepalming, Pyrrha covering her mouth in shock, and Jaune going wide-eyed. Elucifer on the other hand stands up and begins to leave while reading his poetry book, knowing what is about to happen.

Just outside the cafeteria, Sun Wukong is talking with his friend, Neptune Vasilias, as they reach the entrance.

"Okay, they're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them, so be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?" Sun asks.

"Dude…" Neptune comments, striking a pose with his arms crossed, and him showing a nice shiny white smile.

"…Good point," Sun says.

The two then enter the cafeteria, only for Sun to have a big smile and Neptune to have a shocked face, as all of the students start running past them.

"FOOD FIGHT!" some of them shout. Elucifer casually walks out with his poetry book in hand, uncaring about the food fight.

Nora laughs, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She shouts as Team JNPER, minus Elucifer, stand atop some lunch tables stacked on top of each other like a fortress that almost reaches the ceiling.

In front of them, some lunch tables, and food, have been knock to the side or the floor with only a single row of tables with some food on them still standing. On the other side of the cafeteria is Team RWBYS.

Ruby stands one leg on a table, making the food bounce up for a moment, all the while holding a carton of milk.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" she yells, crushing the milk carton while pointing at Team JNPER. "It will be DELICIOUS!" She yells, pumping her fist in the air as her teammates join her, screaming, and ready for battle.

"Off with their heads!" Nora says as she jumps down behind a table with watermelons all over it.

Ren flips over one tray with three watermelons on it, landing on it which makes them jump up before he kicks them towards Team RWBYS, Jaune grabs one watermelon on the ground before throwing it at them, Pyrrha throws two watermelons, and Nora tosses up the table, sending all the watermelons on it at them.

"Yang, turkey!" Ruby tells Yang, to which the blonde brawler grabs two turkeys and wears them like boxing gloves, smashing her fist together like with her own weapons.

Yang smashes two watermelons in the air before back-flipping to evade another one. She the starts running forward while simultaneously smashing seven more watermelons at her. Blake then jumps over her, rolling on the ground while grabbing two bread baguettes and starts running with Yang behind her. Using the bread baguettes like her swords, Blake takes out two watermelons and then Yang jumps over her, kicking another watermelon in the air, before landing and launching her turkey gloves like rounds from her shotgun gauntlets. Pyrrha rolls out of the way of the turkey rounds, but Jaune gets hit by one of them before he turns around only to be hit by the second one, knocking him out for the rest of the fight. Pyrrha grabs a long bread baguette and looks up to see Blake dropping down on her. Pyrrha slides back to evade Blake stabbing her with the bread baguettes, and goes to attack Blake with hers. However, just as they were about to clash, Sirus suddenly shows up, with two long bread baguettes being used as swords, and he clashes his bread baguettes with both of theirs while in between them.

"Sirus?! You’re on our team!" Blake yells.

“Eh, five against four isn’t exactly fair. Especially since they don’t have Elucifer. So, I’m a one-man team!” Sirus replies.

Sirus then pushes the both of them back before he attacks Pyrrha first, spinning his body while slashing at her with his bread baguettes, making Pyrrha block the attacks while being pushed back. Blake comes in from behind Sirus, but Sirus back kicks her, and then front kicks Pyrrha before performing a downward slash with his left bread baguette and then making a right slash as he spins at Blake from behind him. He then does three more slashes, with Blake blocking the first two and then using her semblance to evade the third. Pyrrha comes back again, and Sirus rolls backwards to avoid Blake's counterattack and simultaneously pushing off his hands and kicking Pyrrha, who blocks the attack. Blake charges at Sirus again, but Sirus blocks her downward slash with his left baguette and then makes an upward slash with his right, which sends Blake into the air. While in the air, Blake throws her right baguette at him while Pyrrha comes at his rear again. Sirus blocks the thrown baguette before dropping his own and then elbowing Pyrrha in the gut with his right elbow. Everything goes slow motion as Pyrrha releases her baguette before flying back, and then Sirus, with the same arm, punches three baguettes all at once, sending them flying at Yang as the slow-motion ends. Yang punches one, kicks the second, but the third hits her stomach, knocking her to the ground. As Yang hits the ground, Ruby comes in, using a food tray like a snowboard, and slides across the row of table. She bats back a bread baguette back at Pyrrha, forcing her to dodge with a roll. She continues to slide before she jumps and slams the tray into Pyrrha as Pyrrha blocks with her arms in a cross guard. The impact forces her back as she tumbles backwards.

Ruby jumps back as Weiss comes forth with a ketchup bottle. Using it like her sword, Weiss unleashes a spray of ketchup across the floor in front of her, making Ren slip, fall, and slide across it until he passes them and crashes into some tables with food like a bowling ball. As Ren flies in the air, Nora jumps onto and runs along a table before jumping off of it and grabbing a metal pole on the wall. She breaks it off the wall, and then sticks it into a watermelon as she lands, turning it into a Warhammer like her weapon. She spins and prepares to smash it at Weiss, but Ruby moves in front of her and takes the hit, knocking her back while Weiss rolls to the side and grabs a swordfish with her left hand. Using it like her normal sword, Weis shoots over and stabs it at Nora, making her jump back. Nora swings her melon hammer around before nailing Weiss with a powerful strike that sends her flying into a pillar, breaking it and knocking her out. As the pillar breaks and begins to fall down along with Weiss, Ruby sees this and jumps up to catch Weiss, landing with her carrying Weiss bridal-style as she remains unconscious.

"Weiss! Weiss! Don't leave me! NOOOOOOOO!" Ruby dramatically cries as the pillar crashes on the ground behind them before Yang runs behind them.

Sirus goes off and places his makeshift rocket launcher with a few watermelons as ammunition on his back. “Lady is so gonna be proud of me,” he says. He then readies his makeshift whip chains with French fries on them.

Yang grabs two more turkey boxing gloves, while Ren from the opposite side grabs two leeks. Just as the two are about to clash, Sirus shows up and fires off more French fries with his weapon at them. Yang and Ren jump over the attack, but then Yang gets pelted by French fries and Ren gets knocked down with a downward kick from Sirus, sending Ren right into the table castle that Nora made, causing it to collapse.

Yang then jumps back when Nora smashes her watermelon hammer at her. Yang and Nora charge at each other, with Yang throwing a right fist while Nora swings her hammer upwards. Nora's hammer smashes Yang first, breaking it and sending Yang flying THROUGH the ceiling, making a huge hole in it. Blake backflips to avoid the falling debris before she grabs a line of hotdogs connected together and uses it as a whip. Spinning the hotdog whip a few times, she swings it at Nora, hitting her and sending her colliding into a soda machine behind her, causing soda cans to poor out of the broken machine. Nora rolls on the ground while grabbing two and throws one of them at Blake like a grenade. Blake jumps back as it explodes in a purple explosion and does a few backflips. Nora throws more soda grenades at her, to which Blake evades. Nora runs at them while Pyrrha activates her semblance, causing numerous soda cans to come together and swarm into the air and after them. Pyrrha turns to see a watermelon coming straight at them with blinding speed, forcing her to dodge and the watermelon to collide into the wall, blowing a hole in it.

“Eeesh. Too much?” Sirus asks sarcastically before reloading his rocket launcher and firing another round. “Ruby, now!” Sirus calls out to her.

Ruby nods and takes a runner's position before using her semblance to shoot over to the other side of the cafeteria. Sirus backflips high over her, impaling his sword into the ceiling to avoid the giant food tempest that follows behind Ruby as she starts spinning around like a red missile. The attack sweeps up the members of Team JNPER, taking them with it, and then Ruby stops right at one wall, damaging it from the shockwave of her stop. Team JNPER crash into the wall, and then Ruby jumps up while the food tempest pounds onto the poor members of Team JNPER, burying them in food. Ruby jumps down, as does Sirus, and looks back to see the defeated team fall onto the ground, leaving their body prints in the wall of food.

"Nice work Sirus. Delicious justice has been served!" Ruby cheers.

"I love these guys," Sun says to his friend…who is covered in grape soda.

A moment later, Glynda bursts through the doors behind them, growling as she uses her semblance to clean up the whole room in seconds.

"Children, please. Do NOT play with your food," she says, adjusting her glasses.

The members of the two teams, aside from Sirus, look scared until Nora burps loudly and then Yang falls back into the room, where Sirus catches her and holds her in bridal style. The two teams start laughing at each other since they’re covered in food. Glynda gets angry, until Ozpin places a hand on his shoulder, Elucifer behind them.

"Let it go," he calms her down.

Glynda sighs, "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world," she says.

"And they will be, but right now they're still children…So why not let them play the part," he says and turns to leave. "After all…it isn't a role they'll have forever." he says.

“And a role that does not exist to some,” Elucifer says, glasses tinted as he walks out. Unbeknownst to everyone around him, he receives a vision, informing him that something big is coming.


	17. The Creation of a Plan

A week later after the food fight, all members of Team RWBYS are found sitting at one of the tables in the library, with Team JNPER sitting at another table behind them reading some books…Well, Ren and Pyrrha are reading, Nora is dreaming about pancakes, and Jaune is trying to read a comic book until Pyrrha confiscates it from him and Elucifer is writing in his book. On their table is the board game, World of Remnant. However, because only four people could play at a time, Sirus offered to sit out and play the winner, watching them play while he lays back with his hands behind his head. They managed to find Blake in the library and got her to join in (more like forced her to play), and so now each member has their cards out and their forces in play.

"Hm, alright. Hm, oh, alright," Ruby utters, strategizing before playing. "Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!" Ruby shouts.

"Bring it on!" Yang replies, pumping her left fist.

"I deploy…the Atlesian Air Fleet!" Ruby yells, raising the card high in the playfully gasps, hand on her chest. "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your wolf directly," Ruby says, the starts making flying plane sounds and explosions while moving her hands like a plane.

Yang playfully gasps again, "You fiend!" she says, pointing at Ruby.

Ruby then has her head leveled with the table, "And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time only lasts one turn," Ruby says, smiling before losing that smile when Yang starts chuckling.

Yang has her chin in her left hand while she pulls out a card with her right hand, "Pretty sneaky, sis, but you just activated my trap card!" Yang says, revealing a card with a Nevermore on it, making Ruby gasp.

"Giant Nevermore!" Yang yells, slamming her fist on the table, shaking the pieces. "If I roll a 7 or higher, fail feathers will slice your fleet in two," Yang explains.

"BUT, if you roll a 6 or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces!" Ruby counters.

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take," Yang replies, keeping her confident smile and then rolls the dice. "Hah!" she exclaims, getting what she needed.

Ruby screams, "My fearless soldiers!" she cries.

"Eh, most of them were probably androids," Yang says.

"Goodbye my friends. You will be avenged," Ruby says to her lost fleet.

"Not until I draw my rewards, which are double this round thanks to the Mistral trade route," Yang points out.

"Bah!" Ruby groans.

"Oh, and what's this? The Smugglers of Winpath. Okay, looks like I'm taking two cards from your hand," Yang says.

"Have you no heart! Nooooo," Ruby cries, waterfall tears flowing down from her eyes as she lays her head down on the table in defeat.

Sirus pats her head, "I'm sure you'll get her in the next one…Maybe, she’s my babe after all!" he says, which only makes Ruby cry a little harder.

"Well Weiss, it's your turn," Yang says, turning to Weiss.

"I have…absolutely no idea what's going on," she confesses, still confused at the game.

Yang slides over, wrapping her left arm around Weiss, shoulders, "Look, it's easy. You're playing as Vacuo, which means all Vacuo based cards come with a bonus," Yang explains.

"That sounds dumb," Weiss replies.

Yang starts sorting through Weiss' cards, "See, you've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge, Oh, Oh! Resourceful Raider! See, now you can take Ruby's discard air fleet," Yang begins, making Ruby cry even more. "And put it in YOUR hand," Yang says.

"Okay," Weiss says, starting to understand.

"And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance boost against natural hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom. Just know, that I will not forget this declaration of war," Yang warns her before sliding back.

"And that means?" Weiss asks.

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant," Ruby says before crying a waterfall again.

Hearing this, Weiss starts laughing evilly and stands up while thunder and lightning can be heard, "Yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces. Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms-," Weiss says, sounding villainous for a moment.

"Trap card," Yang deadpans, showing Weiss a card.

"Huh?" Weiss goes jawstruck.

Yang then moves pieces around, taking away Weiss' game pieces, "Your armies have been destroyed," Yang calmly says as she defeats Weiss.

Weiss immediately starts crying like Ruby, "I hate this game of emotions we play!" she wails as she sits down.

Ruby then jumps on her lap and wraps her arms around her, "Stay strong Weiss, we'll make it through this together!" she cries.

"Shut up! Don't touch me!" Weiss replies, but wraps her arms around Ruby in a hug anyway as they both continue to cry in defeat.

Yang rests her hands behind her head before turning to Blake, "Alright, Blake, you're up," she says.

Blake regains focus on the fight, "Huh, what? Sorry, what am I doing?" she asks.

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the kingdoms of Remnant," Yang explains as Weiss and Ruby stop crying, having smiles on their faces again.

"Right…" Blake says, looks at her cards.

"Hey, can I play?" Jaune asks as he walks to their table.

"Sorry, Jaune, we've already got four people," Ruby says.

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you possess," Weiss says.

"Uh, you attacked your own naval fleet two turns ago," Yang mentions, making Weiss groan at her.

"Bring it on, Ice Queen. I'll have you know that I've been told I'm a natural born leader," Jaune remains confident.

"By who? Your mother?" Weiss and Sirus say at the same time, and give each other a low high-five.

"A-and Pyrrha," Jaune retorts.

"Hello again," Pyrrha politely greets them from her table.

“Oh! And Elucifer!” Jaune adds.

“Really? Elucifer actually said that?” Sirus challenges.

“Yes. I did say those words to Jaune,” Elucifer replies calmly.

"Come on, let me play your hand for a turn," Jaune pleads with Weiss.

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo," Weiss rejects his pleas.

"Why not? You've trusted me with WAY more important stuff before. I mean you told us all that Blake is secretly a Fa-," Jaune begins to spill the secret, but Pyrrha quickly jumps out of her seat and covers his mouth with her hand, shutting him up.

"-Fun loving person! Whom we admire and respect," Pyrrha quickly replaces his words before dropping her hand as Jaune nervously laughs and then everyone, except for Elucifer, nervously look at Blake, who is giving Jaune a death glare.

"Right…that. Ladies, enjoy your battle," Jaune says, bowing to them as Pyrrha returns to her seat.

"Sup losers," they hear a playful voice and turn around to see Sun with his fingers in a peace sign, and Neptune, both appearing behind Blake.

"Hey, Sun," Ruby greets him.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Sirus, Ice Queen," Sun greets them, directing the less flattering name at Weiss.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?!" Weiss asks, annoyed at the nickname.

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend," Sun motions to Neptune.

"Uh, aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune asks, talking about their game being held in the library.

"THANK YOU!" Ren yells, hands in the air.

"Pancakes!" Nora shouts, suddenly waking up from her dream and lifting her head.

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd," Sun criticizes Neptune.

"Geh-geh-geh-geh! Intellectual, okay? Thank you," Neptune corrects him. "I'm Neptune," he introduces himself.

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asks him.

"Haven," he answers before walking over to Weiss. "And I don't believe I caught your name, Snow Angel," he flirts with her.

"Um, I'm Weiss," she replies, fluttering her eyes as his suave moves are working on her.

"Are you kidding me?!" Jaune aggravatingly mutters from behind them, mad that Weiss is immediately taking a liking to Neptune and not him.

"Pleasure to meet you," Neptune says to Weiss, remaining cool.

"I never took you as the board game playing type," Sun says to Blake.

"Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later," Blake says as she stands up and leaves everyone, to which Sun just shrugs his shoulders while everyone else looks on.

"Women," Nora comments.

"Um well, what about our game?" Ruby asks.

"How about I play?" Neptune offers.

"Um, okay, I guess that's alright. Just don't start crying after I beat you," Yang says.

"Well, I'm done for now. I want to get some studying done, so I'll at least watch a little bit. Anyone want to take my place?" Weiss asks.

“Sure, I’ll do it,” Sirus says.

“Don’t think I’ll go easy on you just because you’re my boyfriend, hot stuff!” Yang yells.

“Wouldn’t want it any other way, babe!” Sirus replies.

Elucifer silently gets up and leaves the library, with Pyrrha following him.

“Elucifer? Is something wrong?” Pyrrha asks.

Elucifer looks back, “I need to speak with you privately. Come with me to the dorm,” Elucifer gestures, gaining a nod from Pyrrha.

…

Elucifer and Pyrrha make it to team JNPER’s form and enter without anyone else knowing. Both of them sit on Elucifer’s bed, facing each other.

“What do you need to talk to me about, Elucifer?” Pyrrha asks.

“I ask that you do not speak of anything I say here, for it is knowledge I know I can trust you with. You are my love interest after all,” Elucifer says, making Pyrrha blush.

“Of course, you have my word,” Pyrrha replies.

Elucifer nods as he draws the Monado from his back and lays it on his bed in between them.

“There is a reason I do not use the Monado quite often during my time here in Beacon. The reason being? It is far too powerful,” Elucifer explains.

“Yes. I have experienced it firsthand. You were able to destroy my former shield in one hit,” Pyrrha replies.

Elucifer shakes his head, “Even then, I held back the Monado’s power,” Elucifer adds, making Pyrrha cover her mouth in shock.

“You still held back!?” Pyrrha yells out in shock.

Elucifer nods, “I did not have a choice. Remember what I said minutes prior, I am about to share the Monado’s true power,” he says.

Pyrrha slowly nods, allowing Elucifer to continue.

“The Monado is more than a mere blade of light. Due to myself holding back its power, many have mistaken it for a dust weapon. However, it is far more than such. While my Semblance is indeed Foresight, the Monado strengthens it,” Elucifer says.

Pyrrha took this time to ask, “How? In what way does the Monado strengthen it?”

“Before my mastery of the Monado, my Semblance only allowed me to see bits and pieces of the future, however, the images are not clear and I do not know when it will occur. After I have mastered the Monado however, I am capable of seeing every aura particle and where they are, were, and will be. As such, the future is far clearer in my sights and even the results of the change should I change the future,” Elucifer explains.

“So, in other words, you can see every movement before they happen, hence, your current Semblance,” Pyrrha elaborates.

“Correct. However, that is not all of the Monado’s power,” Elucifer says, then gestures to the ring in the middle of the Monado, “Do you see the multilayered glass that is present in the ring of the Monado?” he asks.

“Yes, I wondered about the reason for the placement of the glass when there was no need,” Pyrrha answers.

“And when I activated the Monado for the first time, did you also see the symbol that appeared when I fought you?” Elucifer continues.

Pyrrha reminisces, “Yes, I remember there being a symbol. I couldn’t translate it and I didn’t even know what it meant.”

“The symbol you saw, was one of many symbols that could appear on the Monado,” Elucifer elaborates, making Pyrrha gasp.

“There is more than one symbol!?” Pyrrha yells,

“Correct. All of which not only change the color of the blade of light, but also grants different effects. The Monado truly is a weapon of many secrets, however, I have discovered them all. Now do you see why I have held back the Monado’s power?” Elucifer asks.

“Yes. If the others knew of this, then they would attempt to steal it,” Pyrrha begins.

“The Monado is bound to me. Hence if others attempt to wield it, the Monado would take control of their bodies, causing him or her to perform actions unwillingly,” Elucifer continues.

“And if you used the Monado’s full power against someone, he or she would likely have died,” Pyrrha finishes.

Elucifer wraps his arms around her in a hug. Pyrrha blushes, but hugs back regardless.

“I told you before. I love you. You are perhaps the only person other than Sirus whom I cannot lose. This is the reason I have chosen to trust you with this secret,” Elucifer says.

Pyrrha tightens the hug as she responds, “I know. I love you too. Which is why you must survive too. I-I don’t want to lose you as well.”

Elucifer merely separates the hug and brings her in for a kiss, which she gladly reciprocates. The two broke apart after a few minutes and Pyrrha leans her head against Elucifer’s chest. She feels the need to ask Elucifer one final question.

“Elucifer? Do you believe in destiny?”

Elucifer tightens his hug a little before responding, “I believe that destinies can be changed,” he says as Pyrrha nods in his chest.

The two stay in the dorms for quite some time until the rest of the members come in.

…

Meanwhile, with Team RWBYS…

As Team RWBYS walks back to their dorms, Yang feels the need to vent her rage.

“I swear that you cheated somehow!” Yang shouts, clearly salty.

“Come on, babe. You’re accusing ME of cheating?” Sirus says, mockingly looking hurt.

…Earlier, in the library…

"Well, this was a fun game. Let's play again sometime," Sirus says as he stands up from his seat and leaves the group, returning to Team RWBYS’s dorm.

Weiss, Sun, and Team JNPR watch him leave before turning to Ruby, Yang, and Neptune…who all have their heads on the table, crying waterfall tears. The table shows that most of Sirus's forces are still up, while all of their forces have been decimated.

"I lost all of my soldiers again!" Ruby cries.

"But…I was winning! How?! Damn it, hot stuff!" Yang cries with her as the two sisters hug and cry some more.

"It's okay…be cool. You're cool," Neptune says to himself, trying and failing to look cool.

…Back with Team RWBYS

“Seriously? Have you met your girlfriend?” Weiss asks incredulously.

…

Later that night, Blake sits on her bed, knees huddles up to her face, thinking about the White Fang and Roman Torchwick. A few minutes later, Yang and Weiss show up. Blake then gets up to leave, but as soon as she's about to open the door, it opens up to reveal Sirus and Ruby.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere. We need to talk," Sirus says.

"She's right," Weiss says, getting their attention. "Lately, you've been quiet, antisocial, and moody," Weiss notes.

"Um, have you met Blake?" Yang jokes as Ruby and Sirus stand beside her.

"Which I get is kind of your 'thing.' But, you've been doing it more than usual, which quite frankly, is unacceptable. You made a promise to me, to ALL of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong…So Blake Belladonna, WHAT IS WRONG?!" Weiss ask, suddenly balancing herself on a chair, making Ruby and Yang hunch over with their jaws dropped at the scene and surprising Blake, while Sirus just watches with a smirk on his face.

Weiss rethinks her position for a moment before quickly putting the chair back at a desk and then rejoining her teammates.

"…I just…I don't understand how everyone can be so calm," Blake confesses.

"You're still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby knowingly asks while Yang rests an arm on Ruby's bed.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it. Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it," Blake says.

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it," Yang tries to reassure her.

"Well, I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do," Blake replies.

Ruby, Weiss, Sirus, and Yang look at each other for a moment before Weiss speaks.

"Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, surviving in the wild during travelling, and fighting for freedom, I'm SURE the four of you think you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ner-do-wells," Weiss says.

"Uh, who?" Ruby asks, confused on Weiss' last words.

"But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're STUDENTS. We're not ready to handle this sort of situation," Weiss points out.

"Speak for yourself," Sirus says, crossing his arms.

"We're NOT ready!" Weiss exclaims.

"And we may never BE ready! Our enemies aren't just gonna sit around and wait for graduation day. They're out there, SOMEWHERE planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming. Whether we're ready…or not," Blake voices her concerns.

‘I think Elucifer’s already got that covered,’ Sirus thinks.

Ruby calms them down, "Okay…All in favor of becoming the youngest huntresses to singlehandedly bring down a corrupt conspiring against the kingdom of Vale…Say 'aye," Ruby declares.

Yang pumps her left fist, "Yes! I love it when you're feisty," she says, pointing at Blake.

"Well, I guess it could be fun," Weiss adds.

"I'm game," Sirus says.

"None of you said 'aye," Ruby pouts.

"Alright then. We're in this together," Blake says.

"Okay then, let's hatch a plan," Ruby announces.

"Yeah!" Yang says, pointing her hands in gun signs at her.

Ruby then gasps, "I left my board game in the library," she says as realization sets in.

"We're doomed," Weiss says, shaking her head in her hand.

"There's our fearless leader," Sirus sarcastically adds, rolling his eyes. "I'll go get it," he says and walks out of the room.

However, as he walks down the hallway, he walks by three students wearing Haven Academy uniforms. Two girls, one with green hair and red eyes, the other with black hair and eyes that glow like fire. The third is a boy with gray hair. However, when he eyes the girl with the fire-like eyes, he gets a sense of dread coming from her.

"Hi, there, we're visiting from Haven for the festival. You wouldn't happen to know where the dorms for exchange students are located, would you?" she asks.

Sirus narrows his eyes at them, but decides to answer, "They're east of here. You're in the wrong area," he says.

"Thank you. I'm Cinder by the way. Maybe we'll see you around," she says and they leave.

As he watches them leave, a realization kicks in.

‘So you’re the ones from Elucifer’s vision. Things just got a whole lot more interesting,’ Sirus thinks.


	18. The Plan

The next day, the team wait in Professor Port's class while he tells another one of his bogus stories, with Weiss looking at the electric clock in front of her, waiting for class to end.

Just then, Jaune moves next to her, "So, Weiss, you know uh, I was thinking after this, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat…And uh, you know well I-I've got two tickets to that new Spruce Willis movie if you want to make the trip to Vale. I hear it's awesome…Annnnddd then maybe after that, we could study together. I mean you're smart and I'm a, you know," Jaune says, trying to ask her out.

Then, the clock in front of Weiss hits 4:00 and the bell for the end of class rings. Weiss and everyone else begin to collect their books and materials.

"-And then I…Oh, uh, timed that one wrong, I guess. Well, the stunning conclusion to the story will have to wait…until next time," Port says, the bell interrupting his story telling.

"Weiss, did you hear me?" Jaune asks as Weiss gets up and leaves.

"No, no, no, yes," She answers to each of his questions, leaving the room.

Jaune just sighs and plants his head on the desk in defeat as the rest of Team RWBYS walk by him.

"One day," Yang says, patting him on the head as she passes by, trying to cheer him up.

…

Back in their room, the members of Team RWBYS are getting their new gear on, with Ruby tightening the straps on her boots, Yang cocking one of her gauntlets, Weiss checking her rapier, and Blake wrapping her ribbons around her arms.

"I thought that class would never end," Blake says as she's tightening her black ribbons on her arms and passing by Ruby and Weiss on their beds.

"Alright guys, today's the day. The investigation begins!" Ruby exclaims, jumping from her top bunk and landing in her feet, making Weiss jump back on her bed.

"I'm glad to see we're taking this SO seriously," Weiss deadpans.

"Hey, we've got a plan. That's…moderately serious," Yang reassures her.

"Yeah, that's reassuring," they hear behind Blake and all look back to see Sirus coming out of the restroom.

Sirus now wears a long, silver buttoned blue coat with three separated coattails. A white, serpentine pattern runs around the collar, with a snake’s head hanging over the coat's left shoulder, and its tail slinking down the right, all the way to the bottom of the coat. A gold lining runs across the edges of the coat, and a silky, golden flower blossom pattern decorates the inner lining. Each cuff of the coat also possesses five, gold buttoned straps with gold lining. His white hair is now swept back, putting emphasis on his stoic expression he now wears.

Instead of having Rebellion on his back, he is holding a katana with the Tsuka (柄[?](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese) lit. "handle") having the traditional gold wrapping, black ornaments, and the Tsuba (鍔[?](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese) lit. "guard") being octagonal. The blade features several intricate ornaments, most notable is a relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt and with an ornate bronze guard with dragon motifs. The scabbard is black, made of traditional lacquered wood, and features several metallic ornaments on its far end it also features a yellow sageo, the cord used to tie the katana to the waist. The Yamato, sword of his uncle, Vergil Sparda. The rest of the team gawk in awe at his new outfit and look, with Yang staring at him with a heavy blush.

“*whistles. Looking hot, hot stuff!” Yang notes.

“Yes, very sinister looking if I say so myself,” Weiss adds.

“It was Elucifer’s idea to wear this for serious moments. Anyway, do we all remember what we need to do?" he asks.

"Right, everyone remember their roles?" Ruby asks.

"You and I will head to the CCT to check the Schnee records for any other dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem," Weiss says, hand on her chest and confidence reeking from her posture.

Blake places her hands behind her back, "The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what their planning," she says.

Yang crosses her arms, "I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows EVERYTHING going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be TOO hard," Yang says, then turning to Sirus, “And you’re coming with!” she adds, hugging his arm.

"Right. We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!" Ruby says as she pumps her right fist.

"Yeah!" an unknown voice is heard.

Everyone look over at the window to see Sun Wukong hanging upside down by his tail, outside the window, smiling. Everyone takes a step back.

"Sun?!" Blake yells, shocked at his appearance.

"How did you get up there?" Yang asks.

"Oh, it's easy. I do it all the time," he answers.

"You do WHAT?!" Weiss shrieks.

"I climb trees all the time," Sun quickly answers, ignoring her scowl at him before he flips into the room and onto his feet. "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?" he asks.

"WE are going to investigate the situation, as a TEAM," Blake emphasizes their positions.

"Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to," Ruby points out.

"Pfft, that's dumb. You should always get friends involved. That's why I brought Neptune," Sun says, pointing his thumb behind him.

Team RWBYS look out the side of the window to see Neptune standing on the ledge outside their room.

"Sup," he greets them.

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asks.

"I have my ways," Neptune replies, before he sees how high up they are. "Seriously though, can I come in? We're, like, really high up right now," he fearfully pleads.

After getting Neptune into the room, though he remains frozen in place, the group decided to rethink their strategy.

"Alright, Weiss and I will go our way. Sun, you can go with Blake. And Neptune, you can go with Yang and Sirus," Ruby says as she pushes Neptune next to Yang.

"Actually Ruby, why don't you go with Yang, heh? After all, she is your sister," Weiss suggests.

"But Weiss, who would go with you then?" Ruby asks while Yang stops Neptune from rocking back in forth as he is still frozen with fear.

"Well, I guess Neptune could come with me," Weiss says, to which Neptune gives a thumbs up sign.

Ruby snorts and laughs, "Nah," she rejects the suggestion and then starts walking out the room while pulling Weiss by the back of her dress.

"But! But!" Weiss pleads, reaching out to Neptune in vain.

Someone else enters the dorm and it’s none other than Elucifer.

“Sirus, we need to speak,” Elucifer says bluntly and starts dragging Sirus out of the room before being stopped by Yang.

“Hold on there, Silent Blade. What’s so important that you need to drag one of our teammates?” Yang asks.

“Very well then, you may come as well, Yang,” Elucifer says.

Yang perks up, “Alright then! Neptune, wait here, okay?” Yang says.

“Fine…” Neptune responds.

The three make their way into the hallway before stopping at a private spot.

“So, what’s this about?” Yang asks.

“During your mission, you two will likely encounter someone important to both myself and Sirus. As a result, I have convinced the rest of my team that I will accompany you for this mission,” Elucifer elaborates.

“Another vision? Wait when you said someone important, do you mean…” Sirus trails off.

“A long-time friend. We will encounter her on this mission. However, we will need to convince her,” Elucifer replies.


	19. The Hand That Extends

After dealing with the slight change of plans back at Team RWBYS's dorm room Ruby and Weiss make their way to the CCT tower.

"Wow! I forget how big the transmit tower looks up close!" Ruby shouts with excitement as they near the tower.

"You should see the one in Atlas," Weiss says.

"That was the first one, right?" Ruby notes.

"Correct. Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War," Weiss goes into student mode.

"Oooh, my name's Weiss. I know facts. I'm rich," Ruby jokes around and she starts snickering into her hands.

Weiss scowls at her, "Don't be a pest. Besides, the only reason we're here is because YOU like the tower so much. We could have just as easily made a call from the library," Weiss points out.

"I know, but it's so cool! Oh, I'm gonna take a picture," Ruby says before she pulls out her scroll, but fumbles with it and it falls out of her hands.

The scroll bounces a few times before it stops when it hits someone's feet. That same person picks it up and it turns out to be their friend, Penny Polendina.

"Oh. You dropped this," She says, holding the scroll out to them.

"Penny?!" Ruby gasps.

"Uhhhh," Penny stutters.

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you since the night at the docks," Ruby notes.

"S-sorry. I think you're confused," Penny tries to act like she doesn't know them, but then hiccups, making the scroll bounce out of her hand and into Ruby's hand. "I've got to go," Penny says before quickly turning around and walking away.

"I don't know...But I'm going to find out. You go make your call. I'll meet up with you later," Ruby says as she begins to chase after Penny.

"Wait! Ugh!" Weiss calls out to them to no avail and can only shake her head at them.

As Penny is walking down some steps, Ruby catches up to her.

"Penny, where have you been? It's been weeks!" Ruby asks her.

"There seems to be a…misunderstanding," Penny lies.

"What?!...Penny," Ruby says as Penny tries to walk away again, but Ruby slides down the rail bar in the center of the steps. "Is everything okay?" Ruby asks when they reach the bottom, but Penny keeps walking away. "Penny, please stop!" Ruby stops her, which makes Penny stop, look at her, then hang her head. "Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to us. Those guys we fought at the docks; we think they're up to something big, something BAD. I need you to tell me what happened to you that night. Please, as a friend," Ruby pleads with her.

Penny sighs before looking around at the people around them. She then walks up close to Ruby.

"It isn't safe to talk here," she whispers.

…

Meanwhile, Weiss walks into the CCT to complete their objective. She walks past one cylindrical terminal with several computers on it as she heads for the elevator and step inside.

"Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?" a female voice politely asks her inside the elevator.

"I'd like to go to the communications room please," Weiss replies. "Absolutely. Could you please place your scroll on the terminal to verify your identity," the voice politely asks again. Weiss places her scroll on the terminal and several beeping noises are heard as they are verified. "Perfect. Thank you, Miss Schnee," the voice says before ending.

As the elevator goes up, Weiss' face frowns, but then she tries to put on smile, but shakes her head and tries to put a better smile on with her eyes closed before ultimately returning to a frown.

She eventually makes it to the communications room. The room has many terminals for people to communicate with people in other areas or other kingdoms. Weiss walks up to the reception desk and a hologram of a woman with brown eyes and brown hair curled to right side and wearing a black suit appeared at the reception desk.

"Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit Center. How may I help you?" the hologram asks politely, acting almost like a real person.

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas," Weiss answers.

The hologram starts typing on her key board, "Absolutely. If you can head over to terminal 3, I'll patch you through," the hologram says, showing a polite smile.

"Thank you," Weiss says, and then she walks to the designated terminal, passing by other people on other terminals.

When they reach the terminal, which looks like a high-tech computer, Weiss sits down in a chair and she breaths a heavy sigh with a sad face, but puts a fake smile on before the terminal comes on. A moment later, the terminal comes on, and on the screen is a blue-eyed, orange-haired female in a gray military-styled suit.

"Thank you for calling the Atlas-oh, Miss Schnee. Good afternoon," the worker greets, surprised at Weiss being there. "Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well," the lady asks.

"No thank you. I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list," Weiss says, and plugs her scroll into one console, sending the list over to the other end.

The lady looks over the list, "I see. If you don't mind, what may I ask is this for?" the lady asks, getting curious.

"School project," Weiss lies.

"Um, there are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am," the lady says, feeling uneasy.

"Then I'll be sure to handle them with care," Weiss says.

"…Right. Very well, the data's being transferred to your scroll now," the lady concedes.

"Wonderful. That will be all then," Weiss says, picking up her scroll.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?" the lady asks.

"Yes, I'm sure," Weiss says, putting on a forced smile.

"Well then, have a nice day," the lady says before the screen goes off and Weiss' forced smile turns into a real frown.

…

"…I wish I could help you Ruby, but I don't know anything about those men," Penny says as the duo walk down a sidewalk past a local café.

"Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together, and then you just disappeared. Were you kidnapped?" Ruby worriedly asks her.

"Oh, no! Nothing like that," Penny quickly replies.

"Well, then where did you go?" Ruby asks again.

"I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but-Oh, you have to understand, my father loves me very much. He just worries a lot," Penny explains.

"Heh, believe me, I know the feeling," Ruby says, rolling her eyes. "But, why not let us know you were okay?" Ruby then asks.

"I…was asked…not to talk to you. Or Sirus, or Weiss, or Blake, or Yang. Anybody really," Penny explains.

"Was your dad that upset?" Ruby questions.

"No, it wasn't my father," Penny begins until she hears a broadcast and they look over to the town square.

The town square has steps surrounding a square center, and on that center is a hologram of General Ironwood in front of two large crates behind six Atlesian Knight-130s. In the town square, they see a hologram of General Ironwood talking about his AK-130s before he then mentions a new robot soldier the Atlas military created.

"But, the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and fine? Well, that's just not good enough, is it? Ironwood says as the two crates open up behind the AK-130s, revealing six new robot soldiers with more slender, humanoid looking bodies, and with white armor over the black inner workings still visible underneath. "Presenting the Atlesian Knight…200," Ironwood introduces the new machines, which kick over the older robots, standing on them, and making the crowd clap again. "Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary," Ironwood continues as the new machines do poses for the crowd. "These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone. Now, the Atlesian military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that undoubtedly require…a human touch," Ironwood continues.

"Ruby…" Penny motions to Ruby, who continues to look on in awe.

"So…Our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce…The Atlesian Paladin!" the Ironwood hologram explains and disappears as a larger machine takes his place. The Paladin is an enormous gray-colored mechanized battle suit, able to house one pilot in the body, and has two energy guns on the sides, two rocket launchers mounted onto its back, and double-barreled guns on the side of the other energy guns. The body is a little funky on the arms and legs. The crowd clap again at the site of the new weapon. "Now, we can't have them here for you today. But these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!" Ironwood exclaims, making the crows applaud again.

"Woah," Ruby says, jaw dropped in sheer awe at the site.

"…Ruby, maybe we should go somewhere else," Penny says, stepping back a bit.

Just then two Atlas human soldiers wearing gray-and-blue body armor, black pants, silver helmets covering most of their faces, and guns strapped to their backs, notice Penny and her friend. Penny turns and starts running away across the street and down a back alley.

"Penny? Wait! Where are you going?!" Ruby calls out, but turns back to see the two soldiers running towards them.

Ruby chases Penny across a street and into an alleyway while the two soldiers are behind them. As they follow Penny, Ruby sees some wooden crates stacked together on a platform. As they run by it, she pulls out her scythe to slice through one of the legs on the platform, causing the whole thing to fall behind them, blocking off the soldiers from catching up to them. As she turns one corner and sees Penny in front of them, Ruby jumps up and runs along the side of a wall on her right, using her semblance to catch up to Penny.

Ruby gets close to Penny and Ruby then uses her semblance to shoot over to Penny and grabs her around her waist.

"This way!" Ruby says, and then winces as she uses her semblance again to shoot them down another alleyway like a rocket.

At one point, Ruby loses her energy and they drop onto the ground, with Penny stopping while Ruby rolls out onto another street. She slowly sits up and rubs her head until she hears a truck horn behind her and stands up, turning around to see a cargo truck coming at her.

Suddenly, Penny pushes Ruby out of the way, and then holds her hands out, stopping the truck, causing a crater to form in the ground under her and the truck to lift off the ground for a moment. However, she then looks on in shock at what Penny did.

"Penny?" Ruby asks, her face filled with worry, and maybe a little fear.

"Are you okay?!" Penny asks the driver, who nods in confirmation.

Penny looks at Ruby and sees Ruby's scared expression, "Um, uh…" she stutters, looking at her hands.

She looks at other people converging on the scene, looking at her, and then she runs away, pushing past Ruby.

"Penny, come back!" Ruby calls out and they run after her again, leaving the scene as the two soldiers from before arrive on the scene.

Penny stops at one point in the alley, and Ruby catches up to her.

"Penny! Please, what is going on?! Why are you running?! How did you do THAT?!" Ruby asks, trying to figure out what's going on.

"I-I can't. Everything's fine (Hiccup). I-I don't want to talk about it (Hiccup)!" Penny says, hiccupping as she speaks, crossing her arms and turning her head away.

"Penny, if you can just tell me what's wrong, I can help you!" Ruby pleads with her.

"No. No, no. You wouldn't understand," Penny says.

"Then let me TRY to understand. Penny, you can trust me," Ruby says.

"You are my friend, right? You promise you're my friend?" Penny pleads, walking up to her.

"I promise," Ruby promises.

Penny looks down at her hands, "Ruby… I'm NOT a real girl," she admits, showing her palms…to reveal METAL parts from underneath the damaged skin.

"…Oh," Ruby utters, completely in shock. Ruby takes a few moments to takes all this in. "…Penny, I-I don't understand…," Ruby says, trying to cope with she just found out.

"Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an aura…I'm not real," Penny says, hanging her head.

Ruby reaches out, holding Penny's hands open first, but then closes them while still holding them.

"Of course you are. You think just because you got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?" Ruby comforts her.

"I don't, um…You are taking this extraordinarily well," Penny notes, confused.

"Yeah. Besides, you're not like those things we saw back there. You've got a heart, and a soul, I can feel it," Ruby says, pointing at Penny's chest where her heart would be.

Penny then grabs Ruby, "Oh, oh, Ruby, you are the best friend anyone could have!" Penny happily says, pulling her head into a tight hug.

Ruby groans, "I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower," Ruby painfully says.

Penny then releases them, "Oh, he's VERY sweet. My father's the one that built me. I'm sure you would just love him," Penny says.

"Wow, heh-heh. He built you all by himself?" Ruby asks.

"Well almost. He had some help from Mr. Ironwood," Penny explains.

"The general? …Wait, is that why those soldiers were after you?" Ruby asks.

"They like to protect me too," Penny says.

"They don't think you can protect yourself?" Ruby questions her.

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet. One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the tournament," Penny says.

"Penny, what are you talking about? Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace," Ruby says, getting confused.

"That's not what Mr. Ironwood said," Penny replies.

"Check down here!" they hear the voice of one of the soldiers from earlier nearby.

"You have to hide!" Penny says, grabbing Ruby and picking her up over her head.

"Penny, Gah! What are you doing?! You don't have to go with them, I can help YOU!" Ruby shrieks, flailing around as Penny carries her to a nearby dumpster.

Penny throws her into the dumpster and the lid falls shut. She then opens up the lid a little bit to look at Ruby.

"It's okay Ruby. They're not bad people, I just don't want you to get in trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone about my secret, okay?" she whispers to her.

"I promise.” Ruby replies before Penny closes the lid, but Ruby cracks it open a bit.

"There she is!" she hears the soldiers say as they catch up to Penny.

"Sal-u-tations, officers," Penny plays dumb.

"Why were you running? And what happened to the girl that was with you?" One of them asks her.

"What girl? I've been by myself all day (Hiccup)," Penny lies, making herself hiccup from it and covering her mouth before placing her hands behind her back.

"You shouldn't cause such a scene," one soldier says.

"Are you okay?" the second asks her.

Penny shows them her hands, "Just a scratch," she says, but they get a little worried.

"Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this," one soldier says.

"Please, just come with us," the other asks her.

"Yes sir," Penny replies, and they then walk away.

Ruby hears a squeak, looks down, and then freaks out from the rat, falling back as the lid closes on her again.

…

Later in the evening, Yang pulls up to one part of town on her yellow motorcycle, Bumblebee, with Neptune riding along. She takes off her yellow helmet and shakes her long, blonde hair a bit to get it back in place.

"Come on, my friend's right in here," Yang says, pointing to a local nightclub on her left.

She gets off her motorcycle, showing that Neptune was sitting behind her, looking disheveled, and his hair being messed up.

"Cool," he weakly says before shaking his head to fix his hair. "And where exactly IS here?" Neptune asks as he begins to get off her motorcycle.

"Somewhere a pretty boy like you shouldn't be anywhere near," Yang says before she looks around, “And where are hot stuff and Elucifer!?”

A second after she said that, Sirus and Elucifer land right next to Bumblebee and swerve around in a circle before stopping. Sirus’s vehicle is a black motorcycle created from a fusion of a normal motorcycle and sections of [Cavaliere Angelo](https://devilmaycry.fandom.com/wiki/Cavaliere_Angelo)'s demonic metal armor, with a front faring that resembles Cavaliere Angelo's helmet, bat wing-like decorative extensions to the side faring and double-sided serrated blades extending from the point where the front fork meets the wheel.

“This is Cavaliere! What do you think babe?” Sirus says.

Yang looks on in awe before she tackles Sirus in a hug, “You and I are so upgrading Bumblebee later!” she yells.

“You got it babe!” Sirus replies.

“The three of you can go on ahead. There is somewhere that requires my attention at the moment,” Elucifer says.

“Alright! See you then, Elucifer!” Sirus yells back as the three head into the nightclub.

When they reach the door, the two guards recognize Yang from before and immediately freak out, running behind and closing the door.

Inside the night club, techno music is playing while red and white lights are flickering on and off on the dance floor. Men in black suits with red ties and glasses are setting up wine bottles and getting the other sets of music ready for the night.

"Hurry, close the door! She's coming!" the two guards from before say as they run through the doors before sliding them closed again in a panic.

Just then, a man wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest overtop, a red tie, black pants, shoes, and gloves, and has gray eyes with short, black hair and a black beard with a mustache. This would be Yang's "friend" Hei "Junior" Xiong.

'What are you two idiots doing?" Junior asks.

"Junior, she's here! She's back! The one with the-," the guards start before an explosion knocks them out and blasts open the door behind them.

From the smoke walks in Yang with a big smile on her face.

"Guess whose back!" Yang greets them with her smile and her eyes closed, only to have the rest of the guards point their guns at her.

Yang opens her eyes and looks past the guards pointing guns at her and looks back at the DJ, whose wearing a black and red bear head on his own, who fearfully lifts his head and then pulls the needle of the record player since it was stuck on one part of the music, before dropping his head again behind the machine in fear.

"Yeah, so could you define 'friend' for me?" Neptune playfully asks, as he comes up from behind Yang and the guards point their guns closer at them.

"Stop, stop! Nobody…shoot," Junior orders his men as he walks up in front of them and fixes his tie. "Blondie, you're here. Why?" Junior nervously asks, not wanting to have his club destroyed again.

"YOU still owe me a drink," Yang says while pointing at Junior, and then walks up to him and pulls him by his arm, taking him to the bar. "Hot stuff, you go talk to the twins while I have a chat with Junior here," Yang says, looking back at Sirus as she walks away.

“Fine, but only because you asked, babe!” Sirus replies.

"Woah, what a woman," Neptune says, mesmerized at Yang before he looks to his left.

He sees two girls, both probably the same age. They are the twin bodyguards, Melanie and Miltiades "Militia" Malachite, respectively.

"'Sup," Neptune flirts with them.

"Hmph. Whatever," the two twins say, turning their heads away from him and walking up to Sirus.

"Hey there hottie, you look like you can use a good time," Melanie greets him while Militia just waves.

Sirus inwardly groans, ‘I swear you’re gonna pay for this, babe!’ he thinks.

Thankfully, Yang returns quickly and the two twins leave just as quickly as soon as they saw Yang approaching.

"Well, we got everything we can," Yang begins, “My end was a bust,” she says as she looks up and sees that Sirus has an annoyed smile on his face, “Uh, hot stuff?”

Sirus merely goes up and kisses her, shocking her and Neptune. She then relents and melts into the kiss before they break apart a few minutes later.

“You owe me a date after this, babe,” Sirus says.

Yang touches her lips with her fingers before chuckling, “You got it hot stuff!”

…

Elucifer was exploring the part of town where he and Sirus dropped in earlier before noticing a presence.

“I know you are there,” Elucifer says.

On cue, a girl with half-pink, half-brown hair and brown and pink eyes walks out of an alley and towards him, parasol ready in hand for combat.

“I mean you no harm. Do you truly not remember me, Neo?” Elucifer asks.

The girl types into her scroll, ‘Who are you? And how do you know my name?’

Elucifer sighs, “So you have lost the ability to speak. I regret I could not save you sooner, little sister.”

Neo then gasps before typing into her scroll once more, ‘Big Brother!? Is that really you!? W-What happened to you!?’

“My appearance changed due to circumstances with our parents, it is… good to see you again, little sister,” Elucifer replies, before opening his arms out.

Neo wastes no time in leaping towards him in a hug, happy that she finally has an excuse to leave Rowan and reuniting with her adoptive brother.

After a few minutes, another figure shows up.

“I must thank you, Vila, you kept our promise and saved Neo from her imprisonment,” Elucifer says, addressing the other girl before him.

Vila wears a white and yellow flower in her blonde hair, which is worn in a side ponytail. Her bangs crisscross, and the ends of her hair are curled. She has bright green eyes. She wears black, gold, and silver armor on her arms and legs. On her sides are two identical swords made entirely of purple light with the blades taking the appearance of feathers. Known as Ardent Vesperia.

“Someone has to! That aside, it’s so good to see you again, Elucifer,” Vila says as she wraps Elucifer in a hug.

Neo then starts typing in her scroll again, ‘Where’s Sirus?’

“Yeah, I would think that he would always be at your side,” Vila adds.

“He is currently gathering intel on the White Fang as well as Roman’s plans,” Elucifer replies.

‘I have a lot of information on Torchwick! I just don’t know his goals,’ Neo typed.

“That is alright. That alone can help us,” Elucifer replies.

Neo and Vila then share every bit of information they know of Torchwick.

“I see, this information does indeed match my visions, perhaps we can see how this plays out. Anyways, you both wish to see Sirus, correct?” Elucifer asks.

Both of them nod their heads.

“Then let us go. Oh, and I shall see to it that you both become students at Beacon for us to stay together. I did not forget the pact we made 7 years ago after all,” Elucifer says.

“No way! You’re a student at Beacon!? I always wanted to go there!” Vila says excitedly.

“I believe you shall get your chance, now come,” Elucifer gestures for the both of them to follow him.

…

**OST: A Bet on this Bout (Tales of Vesperia)**

Weiss just steps out of the elevator in the CCT when she gets a call and Weiss pulls out her scroll. 

"Everyone, if you can hear me, we need ba-HHEELLLLPPPPP!" they hear Blake start but Sun finish.

Weiss rolls her eyes before she starts running to help them.

…

"Blake, what's up?" Ruby asks.

"Big killer robot! And it's big! REALLY BIG!" Sun suddenly yells from the other end.

"Oh, I am NOT missing this!” Ruby says and she goes to help their friends.

…

Yang and Neptune were on her bike, with Yang wearing her helmet, while Sirus was on Cavaliere.

"That Torchwick guy is in it! But not like-it didn't eat him. He's like, controlling it or something!" Sun yells at them.

"That Torchwick guy is in it! But not like-it didn't eat him. He's like, controlling it or something!" Sun yells at them.

"HURRY!" Sun screams as they run by.

"I think that was them," Neptune says.

"Yeah, I got it," Yang replies as she revs up her motorcycle. “Where’s Elucifer!?” she yells.

“He’ll come! He can’t be late to this party!” Sirus yells as he revs up Cavaliere and speeds ahead of them.

Yang then spins her motorcycle, with Neptune flailing around while sitting behind her, and the guns it to catch up to Blake and Sun. A moment later, Blake and Sun jump off a rooftop and onto moving cars driving on the highway. Torchwick in the Paladin jumps onto the highway after them. Blake and Sun look back.

"Woah!" Sun gasps.

Blake and Sun start hopping on and off cars on the highway, trying to bet away from Torchwick. Torchwick, on the other hand, just runs through the cars as he continues to chase them. As the chase continues, Yang and Neptune pull up behind Torchwick.

"We've got to slow it down!" Yang exclaims.

"Got it," Neptune replies, and begins reaching for his weapon on his back.

Torchwick picks up on this, and starts smashing into cars on the road, making them fly around towards Yang and Neptune.

"Hold on!" Yang says.

"Uh oh!" Neptune says.

Yang then moves her motorcycle right to evade two cars, then slides across the road to duck under another flying vehicle, before regaining her position to move left, then right to avoid a few more cars going all over the place. After avoiding the onslaught of flying cars, Neptune grabs his weapon. His weapon is a weapon colored gray with bluish light above the grip, with the area between the weapon's grip and butt end being fused, and the barrel boxy, with light gray patterns on it. When he pulls it out and turns it into its gun form, the barrel shows a blue tube of electricity being generated. He then fires four shots at the machine, hitting it three times. Netptune then stands up on Yang's motorcycle, and changes his weapon into its guandao form, where along handle extends from the butt end and the body gets a little smaller before forming a curved blade emitting light blue energy. He spins it a few times before he jumps up into the air, the weapon now turning into a trident, and then shoots over to the mech, stabbing his weapon into its back. Blake stops on one car while Sun lands on the trailer of a semi-truck and they look back at the scene.

Meanwhile, Sirus is having the time of his life swerving Cavaliere around and slamming into Torchwick whenever he can.

"Neptune, hang on!" Sun yells as the mech starts spinning its upper body in order to try and shake Neptune off.

Sun smashes his palms together, and a yellow ball of energy explodes from them. From that, two yellow glowing clones of Sun appear and then jump at the mech, exploding when they make contact. Sun then jumps up, with his weapon in its staff form, ready to strike. However, Roman's mech spins again and sends Neptune flying into Sun, and they fall off of the highway. While watching this unfold, Blake gets a call from Weiss.

"Blake, I'm in position!" Weiss says before jumping off of another highway above them and landing on their highway, cars passing by while she readies her rapier.

As Roman gets closer, Weiss spins her body a few times before stabbing her sword into the road, forming a circular floor of ice around her. Torchwick's mech slips on the ice just before he hits her, and it comes tumbling off of the highway, breaking a blue screen on the edge along the way, before landing on its feet on the ground in front of Ruby, her sniper scythe ready. The rest of her team land beside her, their weapons drawn. However, Vila and Neo suddenly show up, firing their weapons at Torchwick's right flank before they land next to Team RWBYS. Finally, Elucifer lands in front of Ruby.

“You’re late to the party, Elucifer!” Sirus yells.

“My mistake. I have stopped to invite a few guests,” Elucifer replies, gesturing to Neo and Vila, the former drawing her parasol and the latter unsheathing and twirling Ardent Vesperia in both hands before holding them in dual blade form.

"FREEZERBURN!" Ruby commands Yang and Weiss' combo move before she and the others jump out of their way.

Yang jumps straight into the air while Weiss stabs her sword into the ground and making another floor of ice. Yang cocks her right shotgun gauntlet while Weiss jumps out of the way and then she slams her fiery fist into the ice, exploding and making a dense fog appear in the area. The Paladin's multiple sensors activate, showing red targeting beams that start scanning the area and the mech slowly walks deeper into the fog. Roman looks around, not noticing Neo and Vila running behind him in the fog. Blake the quickly moves past Roman's left, then Ruby zooms past his right side. Roman begins to turn left, and starts firing at Yang and Weiss as they run by, but only hits the ground. He then fires again at Yang and Blake, but misses, and then Ruby appears out from the explosion, charging right at him and hits the mech dead center before bouncing backwards. She lands on the ground, reloading her weapon as Elucifer comes up from behind her with a Chroma Katana that has a red sheath with purple flames and a blade made of purple crystal (Andromeda) drawn and jumps into the air. Sirus then appears behind Elucifer, readying his Yamato.

“Delicate Cross!” Elucifer and Sirus shout as Elucifer and Sirus slash at the same time, creating an X-shaped cross that then fires off into the distance, striking Roman and knocking him back.

"CHECKMATE!" Ruby signals Weiss and Blake's combo attack.

Blake and Weiss appear by her side before they charge at the mech, slashing their swords at its legs a few times, before Weiss jumps up and stabs one of its sensors, rendering it useless, before forming a glyph under her feet and back-flipping away. The mech goes to squash Blake under its right foot, but Weiss makes another glyph under Blake, pulling her away before it could crush her. Growling, Roman activates the Paladin's rocket launchers, firing off several missiles at Blake and Weiss.

“Judgment Gate!” Vila shouts as she and Neo spin around each other, summoning an orb of both light and darkness and drawing the missiles into its core before exploding.

Roman fires off his energy cannons, which hit Weiss in mid-air while Blake lands on the ground. While flying back in the air, Weiss sends a time dilation glyph to form under Blake's feet, and then hits the ground. The glyph starts spinning faster, giving Blake a major increase in her speed. Sirus then runs by her with Vila separating Ardent Vesperia into two blades and switching them to gun mode and him with Ebony & Ivory.

“Frost Field!” They shout as Vila fires first from her Ardent Vesperia in an arc at the ground around her, water pillars bursting from the ground that turn into icicles, and then [Sirus](https://aselia.fandom.com/wiki/Alvin_\(Tales_of_Xillia\)) joins her, firing from his Ebony & Ivory as the ice shatters. Water pillars emerge from the far sides of the Roman and travel toward him, turning into icicles as the two fire from their weapons, and finally, the ice shatters once again. Vila returns her Ardent Vesperia into dual blade mode.

"LADYBUG!" Ruby calls out her and Blake's combo move.

Ruby fires her scythe behind her, shooting her at the mech as she hooks her scythe on is crotch, slicing it as she zooms past it. She then fires her scythe again, sending her back at it while Blake then runs at the mech from her side. The two crisscross the mech four times while slashing at its legs before it spins around to fire its energy guns at Ruby behind it. Ruby and Blake jump up to avoid it, and then Roman looks up to see them diving down at him. When they get close, they slice off the mech's left arm before jumping away. As the mech reels back from the attack, Yang jumps up from behind it, landing on its back and starts punching it repeatedly with her right arm. Feeling the punches from inside, Roman moves the mech backwards, slamming Yang through one pillar holding up the highway and crashing into another, cracking it. As Yang slowly falls down, the Paladin uses its right arm to punch Yang through the pillar and onto the ground.

"YANG!" Blake call out as she comes up beside Ruby and Sirus.

"Don't worry," Ruby starts as Yang slowly gets up. "With each hit, she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back. That's what makes her special," Ruby explains Yang's semblance as Yang gets back on her feet, her hair glowing brightly from the added power.

Roman's Paladin walks up to Yang as Yang clenches her left fist. Roman throws another right punch at her, but Yang blocks the attack with her arms, causing a shockwave that destroys the ground behind her. Roman growls as Yang lifts her head, growling and with her eyes now in their crimson red color. She yells while thrusting her left fist at the mech, obliterating its remaining arm. However, Roman retaliates by kicking Yang away with the mech's left leg, making her fly by in between Ruby and Blake.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Ruby calls out Yang and Blake's combo.

Blake changes her sword into its chain-scythe form and throws it at Yang. Yang catches it, twists her body in the air before landing on her feet, and starts running in a wide circle, firing her gauntlets to give her an extra push. Blake pulls her around, and Yang goes to strike Torchwick, but his mech jumps back to avoid her attack.

"We have to slow it down!" Ruby says as Weiss comes up.

"And HOW do you propose we do that?!" Weiss asks.

"…ICE FLOWER!" Ruby calls out her and Weiss' combo.

“Fatal Circle!” Elucifer calls out his and Neo’s combo.

Roman looks on as Ruby spins her scythe before stabbing the blade into the ground with the barrel aimed at him while Weiss conjures up some glyphs in front of her. Meanwhile, Elucifer and Neo fire their shots into the air. Ruby fires her rounds through Weiss' glyphs, turning them into ice rounds that explode into ice shards as they hit the Paladin, while the shots come back down and forms a triangle underneath the Paladin, causing light to erupt. The combined assault freezes the mech in place, rendering it immobile. Blake then spins Yang around again, her hair now on fire, and when Yang gets close, she slams her right into the mech, sending it flying. When it hits the ground, it breaks apart into many small pieces, leaving Roman Torchwick exposed as he rolls on the ground before getting back onto his feet.

**OST End**

"Just got this thing cleaned!" Roman says as he wipes off the dust on his sleeves. "Ladies, gentlemen, Ice Queen," Roman says, the last part aimed at Weiss.

"Hey!" Weiss retorts.

"Always a pleasure," Roman waves at them before turning to Neo, “Neo, looks like you betrayed me.”

“Betrayed? She was never on your side to begin with!” Vila shouts.

“You bastards think you can just show up and kidnap one of MY friends and get away with it?” Sirus adds.

“As much as I would like to continue this riveting discussion, I must be going!” Roman says as he throws down a smoke bomb.

Yang readies her weapons and run at Roman, only to find that he’s gone. She looks up to her left to see Roman escaping in a bullhead airship, the side door closing as they get away. The rest of the team runs up beside her.

"Damn! He got away again," Sirus says in frustration.

“I guess he’s just as slippery as ever,” Yang notes.

"Yeah, I guess he really made our plans…fall apart," Weiss says, snickering at her attempt to make a pun.

However, Ruby just stares at her while Blake walks away, and Vila and Sirus facepalm.

"No, just no," Yang criticizes Weiss' terrible pun.

"What-but you do it," Weiss retorts, hand on her hips.

"There's a time and a place for jokes," Yang explains, hands on her hips.

"Was this not it?" Weiss asks. "No, it just wasn't very good," Yang replies before walking away.

"Well, at least I'm trying," Weiss says before following them.

"Wait…where are Sun and Neptune?" Ruby asks, noticing the two other boys still gone.

"Who knows? Probably stuffing their faces with noodles or something," Sirus says.

“Soo, who are your friends, Elucifer?” Yang asks.

“Hi there! My name is Vila Kresnik! I’m a long-time friend of Elucifer and Sirus!” Vila introduces herself excitedly, “It’s so good to see Elucifer actually making friends!” She then takes a look at Ruby, ‘Cute! Aww, just looking at her makes me want to hug her! Wait, why did I think that?’ she thinks.

Ruby on the other hand, caught her stare and they turn away, blushing. ‘She looks very pretty for someone who loves to fight. Wait, why am I thinking about her!? We just met!’ Ruby thinks.

“You are not my mother, Vila,” Elucifer says blankly.

‘My name is Neo Politan. I’m Elucifer’s adoptive little sister from his village until I was kidnapped by Roman. Because of him, I lost my voice, but Vila rescued me,’ Neo types, gaining shocked looks from Team RWBYS.

“That’s terrible! How could someone do such a thing to a little girl!?” Weiss yells.

Neo pouts, ‘Hey! I’m seventeen like you all!’ she types, causing Sirus to chuckle.

“Weelll, I’m actually fifteen,” Ruby corrects, causing Neo to pout again.

“As I’m certain you can tell, I will start a new team with these two, allowing for more movement and versatility between us as we collaborate with our former teams,” Elucifer explains.

“But that means I won’t be able to sleep with hot stuff here!” Yang yells, hugging Sirus’s arm tightly.

“Sorry, babe. I’ll take you out for a nice dinner and drink to make up for it!” Sirus says.

“So, what will your team be called?” Ruby asks.

“Team EVSN (Envision),” Elucifer answers.


	20. Character Update #2

Character #3:

Name: Vila Kresnik

Age: 17

Main Weapon: Ardent Vesperia

Sub Weapons: Dein Nomos, Iris, Dynast

Semblance: Chromatus: Encases the user’s body in armor and boosts their capabilities, even granting them access to new [artes](https://aselia.fandom.com/wiki/Artes), and bestowing the user with a new weapon. Grants complete invincibility to damage and drastically boosts their strength, agility and defense. User can maintain this form for 4 minutes, however, every time the user takes damage, the time limit in which they can maintain Chromatus will decrease. 

Aura Level: Extremely High

Personality: Bright in her appearance and personality, striving to please everyone around her with her positive attitude. Her kind demeanor and cute appearance contrasts sharply with her rabid love of sports and fighting competitions, though she values effort over victory. Also quite sarcastic at times, especially to Sirus, a trait she is implied to have had since she was young. Cares deeply for Elucifer, like a sibling and will do anything to protect him.

Character Update #2:

Name: Neo Politan

Age: 17

Main Weapon: Bladed Parasol

Sub Weapons: Scarborough Fair, Pillow Talk

Semblance: Mirrored Illusion: Allows user to create physical illusions that can be seen by everyone. Her illusions are perfect enough to pass as real and shatter like glass when she dispels them or someone breaks them.

Aura Level: High

Personality: Exhibits a stern, business-like demeanor and is shown to have immense confidence. She also appears to be playful, wearing a self-assured smile and politely bowing in the battlefield. She is highly determined when completing a task, as she is able to deal with any problems presented to her efficiently and competently. She is extremely protective of Elucifer, her adoptive brother, and would do anything to keep him alive.


	21. The Birth of Team EVSN (Envision)

As soon as Team RWBYS along with Elucifer, Neo and Vila return to Beacon, Vila and Neo were immediately sent to perform the initiation in order to officially enroll them as Beacon students. Of course, they passed with flying colors, grabbing a relic each and all without using their semblance, much to the shock of the other first years. Of course, Pyrrha was saddened from the fact that Elucifer could no longer be in the same team as her, but she knew that he would continue to see her whenever he could and being on different teams did not change his class schedule, meaning not much would change. Yang on the other hand, was absolutely livid. To the point of wanting to tie up Sirus to make sure he never leaves. Her teammates managed to calm her down however.

Ozpin had already called all the first years to the amphitheater. Everyone waits in the amphitheater for Ozpin's group to enter the stage. Soon, Professor Ozpin, Goodwitch, Elucifer, Sirus, Neo and Vila enter the amphitheater and the duo is greeted by a cheering crowd. As they walk through the crowd, Elucifer and Sirus notice Team RWBY and Team JNPR up front, their former teammates, waving at them. Elucifer nods to them while Sirus waves back to them as they pass them and the six take the stage. Once on stage, Ozpin steps up to a microphone, with Glynda behind him, and Elucifer, Sirus, Neo and Vila standing off to the side.

“As you may have witnessed, we have two new students joining us. Now as we have two teams that had five members, we are now taking those two and forming a new team of four. Elucifer Fimbulvetr, Sirus Sparda, Vila Kresnik, and Neo Politan. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team EVSN (Envision). Led by… Elucifer Fimbulvetr,” Ozpin announces.

Applause breaks out as the new team, made up of old friends and family, embrace each other.

…

Meanwhile, late at night, the members of Team RWBY are in their dorm room, studying. Each member had a textbook on their lap while they sat on their bunks.

“I miss having Sirus here. I always did like his eccentric personality. Lightens up the atmosphere a bit, you know?” Ruby says.

“Don’t remind me. You know how much I miss hot stuff being here!” Yang says, still quite a bit saddened.

“Let it go, Yang. You can still see him. Just not as often,” Blake points out.

“I, for one, miss him, only a little bit though,” Weiss adds.

The team members sigh at the thought of their former teammate.

…

Team EVSN finally finishes with decorating their new dorm room before getting ready to go to sleep.

  
“Soo, tell me about your new girlfriends, both of you. I didn’t expect you of all people to get a girlfriend this early, Elucifer,” Vila says.

“I suppose. Her name is Pyrrha Nikos. She is an incredibly skilled fighter, more so than any of the first-year students here. Though, she is more than such. She is humble, kind-hearted, and does not hesitate to aid others when the necessity arises. I suppose she does have this, aura, that draws me towards her. I admit, I express my emotions more around her than anyone else,” Elucifer says.

‘Sounds like you were able to find someone for you after all, big brother,’ Neo types, fiddling with her new red glasses, a gift from Elucifer.

“I agree. What about you, Sirus?” Vila asks.

“Well I can tell you this! There’s definitely no one else for me but Yang! Yang Xiao Long, otherwise known as my babe, is really like me in almost every way! She loves fighting, mouthing off, and jokes around! My type of lady!” Sirus exclaims.

“Uggh! What did I expect!” Vila exclaims.

‘You have expectations for Sirus of all people?’ Neo types with a sarcastic expression on her face.

“Sh-Shut up!” Vila retorts.

“It is a shame that we will not be seeing them as often. However, I am glad we are together once more,” Elucifer says, gaining smiles from Vila and Neo.

“Aww. Me too!” Vila yells, hugging him.

Neo says nothing and jumps to hug her brother, Sirus joining them both, each of which Elucifer returns, forming a group hug.

The group hug lasts for a good three minutes before they break it.

“Ah, Neo. I do have some gifts to give to you. I originally intended for these to be birthday gifts, however, now that we have met one more, this would be the more appropriate time,” Elucifer says as he pulls out a set of two large-caliber handguns that were made to go with Neo’s combat boots. One of the handguns is pink in color while the other is brown (Scarborough Fair). He also pulls out a wooden flute to give to Neo.

Neo takes Scarborough Fair and puts them on her shoes. She then takes the wooden flute and plays a few notes. After feeling them out, she immediately tackles Elucifer in a hug, to which Elucifer returns.

“I assume they are to your liking?” Elucifer asks, causing Neo to nod against his chest, “Welcome back, Neo.”

…

The next day, Teams RWBY, JNPR and EVSN are in Glynda's combat class, watching as Pyrrha wipes the floor with all four members of Team CRDL. The group takes a feeling of joy at seeing the four stooges get their butts handed to them. Down in the arena, Pyrrha has already taken out three members of the group, though the third member was actually knocked out accidently by Cardin with his own mace. Cardin swings his mace down, releasing an explosion that moves towards Pyrrha. Pyrrha backflips over the attack and runs at Cardin, swinging her sword at him several times before knocking him into the air. She jumps up after him, slashing at him a few more times, sending him back and then propels herself off her Divine Retribution towards him. When she gets close, she wraps her weapon around his neck, swings around him and starts spinning him around as they fall, slamming him into the ground and following up with a backflip kick for good measure. Cardin lands on the ground with his aura depleted and Pyrrha lands on her feet, signaling the fight's end.

The lights in the arena come on as Glynda walks up to them.

"And that's the match," Goodwitch says as she walks up next to Cardin.

"Lucky shot," Cardin weakly says before falling back onto the ground.

"Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament," Glynda praises her.

"Thank you Professor," Pyrrha replies.

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers?" Glynda asks, checking her scroll before looking up to the stands with the other students in them. Various students are seen, including Teams RWBY, JNPR, and EVSN, as well as Mercury and Emerald. Goodwitch looks to Blake. "Miss Belladonna?" she gestures, making Blake jump up and close her book. "You've been rather docile for the last few classes. Why don't you-," she begins.

"I'll do it," Mercury interrupts, raising his hand.

Goodwitch adjusts her glasses, "Mercury, is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent," Goodwitch says, working on her scroll.

"Actually, I wanna fight…HIM," Mercury points at Elucifer.

“Very well then,” Elucifer says, pushing up his glasses.

"Mister Mercury, are you sure?" Goodwitch asks.

"Yes, I'm sure," Mercury replies.

Goodwitch looks at Elucifer, "Please Mister Fimbulvetr, do not injure him too badly, like the others…"

“I cannot promise that,” Elucifer replies.

A few minutes later, Mercury is walking out into the arena, eyeing Elucifer who already got out there before him with his Archetype Ralzes on his sides. Mercury takes a fighting stance, but Elucifer just crosses his arms.

"Aren't you gonna take out your swords already? Or that sword on your back?" Mercury inquires, referring to the Monado.

Elucifer says nothing as he gets into a Shaolin fighting stance, ready to fight.

“He’s going to fight with his bare hands!?” Pyrrha yells.

“Heh, he’s actually quite the fighter with his hands and feet, Pyrrha,” Vila replies.

Mercury waits for a moment before running at Elucifer. When he gets close, Mercury spins his body around and then thrusts his right foot at him. However, Elucifer merely grabs his foot and readies his arte.

“Lion’s Howl!” he shouts as he unleashes a stronger blast than the one he used against Cardin quite some time ago and completely blows Mercury to the wall, who becomes impeded into it. Mercury’s aura bar almost goes down to red from the impact.

“Interesting. Perhaps I may have underestimated you, my apologies,” Elucifer says, his expression unchanging, hands sparking with a blue aura.

‘He’s a monster,’ Mercury thinks before freeing himself from the wall. “I forfeit.”

Elucifer merely pushes his glasses up once more, “A wise decision,” he says as he crushes the blue aura in his hand, dissipating it.

"What's the point? You're a top-class fighter. We're obviously leagues apart," he plays it off.

"In that case, Elucifer Fimbulvetr is the victor of the match," Goodwitch announces while Mercury and Emerald smirk at Elucifer, however, he merely walks off the arena, expression unchanging. "Next time, you may want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent," she advises Mercury.

"I'll be sure to do that," Mercury says before walking away, hand on his hips.

After that, the bell rings for the end of class, making Blake bolt up, showing the dark shadows under her eyes, and signaling her lack of sleep.

"That is all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend, but you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept ANY excuses," Goodwitch informs them.

Blake follows her teammates as they leave the stands, with the members of Team EVSN shortly behind them. Emerald is leaning against a wall, watching the two teams walk by, until Mercury walks up to her.

"Learning is so much fun," he jokingly whispers, another smirk on his face.

As the two teams leave the amphitheater, Sun is talking to his team until he notices Blake walk by and runs to her.

'Hey, Blake, you uh, doing okay?" Sun asks, grabbing her shoulder to get her attention.

"I'm fine," she says, turning to him.

Sun coughs into his arm, "So, I hear there's this dance going on this weekend. Ah, psst, sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking not as lame, huh?" he says, giving her a hint.

"What?" Blake asks.

'The dance, this weekend! Do you wanna go, or what?" he asks her.

"I don't have time for a stupid dance. I thought YOU of all people would get that, "she harshly rejects him, making him slump in defeat, while she walks away.

Ruby sadly looks at her before turning to see Sun with his head hung down in sadness.

…

"You WHAT?!” Blake shouts as she sits on her bed with Yang while Ruby and Weiss sit on Weiss' bed across from them.

"We want you to go to the dance," Ruby says.

"That's ridiculous!" Blake replies, arms crossed.

"Blake, we're worried about you. This investigation is starting to mess with your head," Yang points out.

"You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest, your grades have been suffering," Weiss lists on her hand.

"You think I care about grades? Peoples' lives are at stake," Blake retorts.

Yang puts Blake's right hand down, "We know, and we're all still trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to," Yang says.

"Thanks to you and Sun, we know they're operating somewhere outside of southeast Vale," Ruby says.

Weiss raises a finger, "AND, the Schnee Company records singled out Vale as the primary target for dust robberies over the last few months," Weiss adds.

"Don't forget about their missing military tech, too," Yang says.

"But there are still unanswered questions," Blake says, still not listening.

"Blake, you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open," Ruby points out Blake's lack of sleep.

"All we're asking is that you take it easy for ONE day," Yang says.

"It will be fun! Yang and I will make sure of it," Weiss says.

Yang bounces on the bed, "Yeah, we're planning the whole event," Yang happily replies.

"Excuse me?" Blake questions them.

"Team CFVY's away mission lasted longer than expected," Weiss informs her.

"So Weiss and I were asked to pick up where they left off, and we managed to get hot stuff and Vila to help out too. That way, we can make sure you have the perfect night," Yang says, pointing at Blake.

"And once it's all over, we'll return to our search, rested and ready," Weiss says.

"So what do you think?" Ruby asks Blake.

Blake thinks for a moment, "…I think this is a COLOSSAL waste of time," she rejects their idea and gets up to leave the room. "I'll be in the library," she says and leaves the room.

Yang sighs, "Great," Yang voices her displeasure.

"She CAN'T keep going like this," Weiss says.

They then hear a knock at the door a moment later. Weiss walks up to the door and opens it to reveal Jaune standing in the hallway, with an acoustic guitar in hand. He starts playing it to the shock and confusion of the three girls in the room.

"Weiss~~," Jaune sings her name while playing the guitar, rather poorly. Jaune winks at her, but Weiss closes the door in his face and crosses her arms, an irritated look on her face. Jaune knocks on the door again. "Oh come on," he says, which makes Weiss rest her face in her left hand as he knocks again. "Open the door. I promise not to sing," he pleads. Weiss decides to open the door again, and Jaune goes back on his promise. "I lied~~!" he poorly sings again, and she facepalms. "Weiss Schnee~. Will you accompany me~. To the dance on Sunday~?" he sings, still playing the guitar.

"Are you done?" Weiss asks.

Jaune hesitates for a moment, "Yes?" he says, more of a question though.

"No," Weiss rejects him before slamming the door in his face and cross her arms, eyes closed before she opens them at Ruby and Yang. "What?!" she asks.

"And THAT is why they call you the 'Ice Queen," Yang says, while Ruby looks at her, then herself and falls to the floor after losing her balance.

"All my life, boys have only cared about the perks of my last name. Besides, I already have a date in mind," Weiss says.

Ruby gets back on her feet, "Date or no date, none of this will matter if we can't get Blake to go," Ruby says.

A second later, another knock hits the door.

“Go away, Jaune!” Weiss shouts.

“It’s me,” Sirus’s voice sounds out.

Hastily, Yang rushes to open the door, shoving Weiss out of the way.

“Hey there, hot stuff. What’s up?” Yang asks seductively.

“I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me, babe,” Sirus replies with a smirk.

Yang laughs and tackles him in a hug, “Did you even need to ask, hot stuff?” she asks.

“Ugh, get a room you two,” Weiss says exasperatedly.

…

On one of the dorm rooftops, Jaune clashes his blade against Pyrrha's in one of their training sessions, with Elucifer witnessing it. He makes four more strikes at her, to which she blocks, until he begins to push her back on the fourth clash. However, Pyrrha looks down and smiles before ducking, using her shield on her back to block his sword while she leg sweeps him off his feet.

Pyrrha laughs, "Well done," she says and offers him a hand, which he takes and gets back on his feet. "Your swordplay's improved immensely."

“I agree. You have made quite a progress from your initial display,” Elucifer adds.

"Couldn't have done it without ya both," Jaune replies, dusting himself off.

"So…are you ready to move on to aura?" she asks.

Jaune rubs the back of his head, "I'm actually thinking maybe we just skip aura tonight. Might go on a jog or something," he says.

"Come on…I know you get frustrated, but you must keep trying. I'm sure we'll discover your semblance any day now," Pyrrha encourages him.

“That's…not it. It's just…it's dumb," Jaune says, feeling a little down.

"What is it?" she asks before walking up to him and placing a supportive hand on his shoulder. "Jaune, you know you can tell me."

"…It's Weiss," he admits, lowering his head.

"Oh," she says, lowering her arm and losing her smile before putting a fake one on. "What about her?" she asks.

"I asked her to the dance and she shot me down. Heh, big surprise right, heh-heh," Jaune replies.

"Well, I believe the saying goes, 'there's plenty of fish in the sea," she says, trying to be supportive.

“Indeed. You have qualities that can attract certain females to you,” Elucifer agrees.

"That's easy for you two to say, you've probably got guys and gals clamoring over each other just to ask you both out," Jaune says.

“Each of which is met with a door slam. You know we are loyal to each other. However, if your crush does not like you for your qualities, then she is not worth your time,” Elucifer says, side hugging Pyrrha, causing her to blush.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Jaune admits.

“Of course. Even as you are no longer my team leader, you are still a dear friend. Rely on me for aid when you require it,” Elucifer says, earning a smile from both Jaune and Pyrrha.

“Thanks, Elucifer,” Jaune says before walking away.

A moment later, Elucifer decides to ask Pyrrha, “Perhaps I shall make this official. Will you accompany me to the dance, Pyrrha?” Elucifer asks, hands holding hers.

Pyrrha giggles before hugging him, “Of course, Elucifer.”

“Then comes my second request. Are you willing to practice a song I have composed and written to perform a duet at the dance?” Elucifer asks, gaining a shocked look from Pyrrha.

“You’ve written a song? And you want me to perform with you?” Pyrrha answers with another question.

“Yes. I will not force you to do so,” Elucifer replies.

Pyrrha then looks into his golden eyes, “Yes. I will perform with you,” Pyrrha answers.

“Excellent. We will practice when able,” he says before bringing her close for a kiss, which they share for quite some time before returning to their respective dorms.

…

Cinder is on her bed, sewing up her dress while Emerald is sitting on the floor, looking over her scroll, while Mercury is laid down next to her, reading a comic.

"And finally, Elucifer Fimbulvetr," Emerald says.

Cinder clicks her tongue, "Ah, the one they call the 'Silent Blade’, and one of the four who joined mid-semester," Cinder says.

"He is smart, and definitely has a lot of experience, but I wasn't able to force him to use his semblance," Mercury notes while reading his comic.

"Do tell," Cinder asks them to continue.

"He’s a monster; I wasn't able to even hit him. After he blocked my kick, with only one punch from him, he sent me against the wall," Mercury begins to say, "But he wasn't taking the fight seriously. I could tell. That blast was a technique learned from using aura as a way to attack."

"And it's not just him, all the new students are like this," Emerald states, "They fight like professionals. Not only that, Neo is with that team. She’s definitely betrayed us."

"So they didn't lose a match…interesting. Add them to the list," Cinder says, smiling while pulling out the needle in her dress as Emerald puts down their pictures into her scroll.

"YOU should be able to take him no problem," Mercury says.

"It's not about overpowering the enemy…It's about taking AWAY what power they have. And we will, in time," Cinder corrects him.

Mercury lays back down, hands behind his head and sighs, "I hate waiting," he complains.

"Don't worry Mercury. We have a fun weekend ahead of us…" Cinder says, looking at the sewing needle in front of her face.

…

Unbeknownst to the three however, Vila was listening in on their conversation outside their dorms on orders from Elucifer. She walks away extremely quietly as she goes to report this information.

‘You have no idea how wrong you three are. Overpowering US? Your plans failed before they began, thanks to our trump card in the form of our leader,’ Vila thinks as she walks back into Team EVSN’s dorm to report what she learned, likely information Elucifer already knows.


	22. The Past of One

It is the day before the dance and right now, Yang, Weiss, along with the aid of Sirus and Vila, are busy getting the ballroom fixed up for the dance. Ruby is also with them, but is just sitting on a lone table, head resting in her left hand and wearing a sad look on her face. While Ruby is sitting on a chair at the table, sulking, Weiss suddenly places two tablecloths in front of her, both with the same color of a shade of gray.

"I need you to pick a tablecloth," Weiss says, pushing them to Ruby.

Ruby looks at them, "Aren't they both the same?" Ruby asks.

Weiss sighs, "I don't even know why I asked," Weiss says, crunching one tablecloth up before leaving.

Ruby lays her head back on the table as Yang walks over, carrying a big speaker amp on her shoulder like it was a pillow. She places the speaker on the ground, causing the table and the seat Ruby is on to bounce up for a moment. Yang wipes her hands as she walks up to Ruby.

"So, have you picked out a dress yet?" Yang asks, hands on her hips.

"What's the point? Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?" Ruby replies solemnly.

"Oh don't worry. She's going," Yang says, before turning to Weiss. "Weiss! I thought we agreed: no doilies!" Yang says.

Weiss then gets in her face, "If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines!" Weiss retorts.

Just then, a door opens up and Sun and Neptune walk in.

"You're dance is gonna have fog machines?" Neptune asks.

Weiss walks up to him, hands held in front of her, "We were thinking about it," she sweetly says.

Neptune points at her, "That's pretty cool," he says.

"You ladies all excited for dress up?" Sun playfully asks as he walks up, making Weiss slouch and frown at his presence.

"Pfft, yeah right," Ruby scoffs.

"Laugh all you want. I'LL be turning heads tomorrow night," Yang says, confidence filled her voice as she crosses her arms.

“MINE in particular, babe,” Sirus seductively says, gaining a giggle from Yang, and a slap from Vila.

“Cool it, lady killer,” Vila scoffs.

"Okay…What are you two wearing?" Weiss asks Neptune and Sun.

"Uh, this," Sun motions to his usual attire.

Neptune puts a hand in front of Sun's face, "Ignore him, for he knows not what he says," he playfully says.

Sun pushes the hand out of the way, "Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt and tie kind of place," Sun says.

"Yeah, we've noticed," Yang deadpans.

Sun rubs the back of his head, "So, uh, what does Blake think of all of this? She still being all, you know, Blakey?" Sun asks.

"Obviously," Weiss says, crossing her arms.

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind," Ruby says.

"Guys…" Yang says, walking in front of them. "…Trust me. Blake WILL be at the dance tomorrow," Yang proclaims as she walks away.

Vila leaves her seat and quickly catches up to her, "I know what you're doing. I'm coming with you. The two of us together should be able to talk some sense into her," Vila says, and Yang nods as they leave.

…

Blake is in the library, working on one of the computer stations as she continues her search on what the White Fang and Torchwick are planning. As she is working, Blake sees a red dot appear on her screen. The red dot moves along the screen, her eyes following it, and eventually falls onto her right hand. She moves her hand, and it disappears, before she looks back to find the culprit, but sees no one responsible. Feeling slightly irritated, Blake turns back to her screen and continues researching, only to see the red dot appear on her right hand again. Blake looks back again, seeing nothing, and turns back around. A second later, the same red dot appears on her screen again, and starts moving across the screen. She watches it for a moment before she gets angry and pounds her fists onto the table. She stands up and turns around, angry, but then sees the red dot on the ground in front of her. Blake begins following the red dot until it turns around a bookshelf in front of her. She follows it around the bookshelf until she looks up to see Vila with her arms crossed, scowling very uncharacteristically, and Yang holding a red-light pointer at her, a big smile on her face, spooking Blake.

"Hello~!" Yang sings to her.

"What are you-," Blake begins, but Vila grabs her left arm.

"We need to talk. NOW," Vila replies, before pulling Blake away with them.

…

The three end up in an empty classroom, with Yang sitting crossed legged on the front desk, Vila leaning against it next to her, and Blake pacing in front of them.

"If you guys are going to tell me to stop, you may as well just save your breath," Blake says as she walks by, arms crossed.

"We don't want you to stop Blake. We want you to slow down. You're not helping anyone by acting like this," Vila retorts.

"We don't have the luxury to slow down," Blake replies, scowling.

"It's not a luxury, it's a necessity," Yang adds.

"The NECESSITY is stopping Torchwick," Blake says as she looks at them.

"And we're going to, but first you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say," Yang says, patting a spot on the front desk.

Blake thinks for a moment before she sits on the desk, "Fine," she reluctantly says.

"Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island just off the coast of Vale. Our parents were huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal, and our mom would take on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose. And she was like…super mom. Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. And then…one day she left for a mission and never came back. It was tough. Ruby was really torn up but…I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, you know. And my dad just kind of…shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why…Summer wasn't the first love he'd lost…she was the second. The first…was my mom," Yang solemnly confesses, shocking both Blake and Vila. "He wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow, and that she left me with him just after I was born. No one had seen her since," Yang says, feeling a little down at the memory.

"Why did she leave you?" Blake asks, getting a little curious along with Vila.

Yang sighs, "That question…Why?" Yang says before standing off the desk wand walking up to the chalk board. "I didn't know the answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anybody I could what they knew about her," Yang continues, picking up a piece of chalk and starts drawing something on the board. "Then one day, I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers. Or maybe even my mother. I waited for dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon and headed out. I must have walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, was totally exhausted, but I wasn't gonna let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand, but I didn't care. I had made it…And then I saw them, those burning red eyes. There we were, a toddler asleep in the back of a wagon, and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help. We might as well have been served on a silver platter…But, as luck would have it, our uncle showed up just in time…My stubbornness should have gotten us killed that night," Yang ends her story, putting the chalk piece down.

Blake stand up, "Yang…I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different. I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers! I can't just-," Blake begins.

"I told you, I'm not telling you to stop. I haven't. To this day, I still wanna know what happened to my mother and why she left me, but I will never let that search control me. We're going to find the answers we're looking for, Blake, but if we destroy ourselves in the process, then what good are we?" Yang says.

Blake then gets irritated, "You don't UNDERSTAND, I'm the only one that can do this!" Blake continues to not listen to her.

However, before Yang can argue back, Vila suddenly grabs Blake by her shirt and pins her to the chalk board, looking livid.

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" She shouts.

"Vila, what are-," Blake begins.

"You want to stop Torchwick, well so do I. So do all of us, but if all you think about is stopping him, then the second you find him, he'll kill you in mere seconds! How would that help anyone, huh?!" she yells.

"I can stop him. I'm the only one that can stop him," Blake tries to retort.

"So what? The rest of us are just wasting our time, trying to help you, and that we shouldn't even try to stop him together? As a team? As your FRIENDS!?" Vila counters.

At this point, Blake gets scared, "What? N-no, it's just-," she begins.

"Listen Blake, if you continue down this path, the only thing you'll accomplish is getting yourself killed, and leaving your friends in pain from your death. Do you want Ruby, Weiss, or Yang to go through that?" she interrupts her.

This makes Blake hesitate, "…No, I-I would never want to put them through that," she replies.

"Look Blake, you can't go down this road. It doesn't end well for anyone," Vila adds.

At hearing this, Blake gets a little angry, "What do you know? You've never been in my position before, so what gives you the right to say that?" she demands.

"Because I once thought of nothing but REVENGE for my brother long before I came here!" she yells.

"…V-Vila…" Yang mutters, finally regaining her voice in this exchange.

"W-what?" Blake asks, stunned.

Vila drops Blake and steps back, her body shaking, "I mean my innocent little brother was killed…by my brother-in-law," she admits.

This shocks the other two, "What?! Why…why would he do that?!" Blake asks.

"He wanted power and performed a ritual that required a sacrifice, and my brother was his choice. His lackeys imprisoned me for a year. During that time, all I could think about was killing him and getting my revenge. To make him pay for what he did. My little brother, was a sweet and innocent boy who didn't deserve that. Soon enough, I managed to break free and so I went off to find him, and take my revenge," she says.

"Vila, I'm…sorry that happened to you, but what does that have to do with-," Blake begins.

"Shut up!" Vila stops her before she calms down a little. "Revenge was the only thing on my mind at that time. I didn't care about anything, or anyone, else. However, it all changed when I met Elucifer and the others. All of them bore a burden like mine. Elucifer… he saved me from myself. I nearly lost myself in my thirst for revenge, but he saved me. He helped me remember what was important, offered to train me. He saved my life, and my soul," Vila says as she looks up and they are stunned to see signs of sadness in the normally cheery girl. "That's what I'm getting at, Blake. If you continue down this path, you'll only become a shadow of your former self. You'll become no better than the one you're trying to stop, or worse, kill yourself in the process. You don't have to face this alone. You have friends by your side, so stop pushing them away. We all care about you Blake, so don't think you're alone in this," Vila says as she walks up and surprises Blake by hugging her, followed by Yang who joins the embrace. "You don't need to bear the world's problems on your shoulders, especially alone," she says.

"Blake, we're not asking you to stop. Just please, get some rest. Not just for you, but for the people you care about," Yang finishes as they separate. "I really think you should come out to the dance. I'm…kind of going with Weiss, but if you feel like coming out, I'll save you a dance," Yang says as she winks at her. Vila takes this chance to leave the room, but Yang calls out to her. "Vila, about…about your brother. Did…Did you…" she hesitates to ask.

Vila stops at the exit, but doesn't look back at them, "No. Though I have not forgotten about what he did, Elucifer and the others are here to stop me. Elucifer is truly a caring friend, despite his lack of emotions. I will protect him, until my last breath," she says and leaves, leaving the other two concerned.


	23. The Dance

The ballroom was full of energy as students were gather in the ballroom, all dressed in formal attire for the dance. There are tables with punch and some food, curtains hanging over the windows, streamers hanging from the chandeliers, balloons pinned to the sides of the walls, music playing, people dancing together, seats arranged on the sides of the ballroom. All-in-all, the ballroom was splendidly prepared for the occasion. Meanwhile, Yang stands at a podium in front of the main entrance to greet the guests, wearing a white dress going down to just above her knees, with gray edging at the bottom, and straps that wrap around her neck, showing a little cleavage, and white pumps. She looks over at Weiss, who is wearing a white dress that goes down to above her knees, with two holes at the sides that expose her hips, and an upper section that is a black mesh, just above her chest and on the straps going down to her upper back, and white pumps as well. As Yang turns back forward, she hears the doors opening and looks up to see Team EVSN, all dressed in formal attire.

Sirus is wearing a black tuxedo, but the jacket and pants have thin gray lines running down them, and is wearing a dark blue dress shirt under a black tie, and no vest. Vila is wearing a bluish-green dress with long white sleeves and pink earrings. Her hair is also tied up in a braid. Neo is wearing a beautiful sleeveless black dress with floral designs on the edges of her chest. The dress has a slit going down from her left waist, showing more floral designs in the slit. She has her hair down completely, but has a few cherry blossoms holding some of her hair up a bit. Elucifer is wearing a black tuxedo with a red vest and tie over a white dress shirt, and black dress shoes. His silver hair is combed to the side as usual.

"Hubba-hubba," Yang says to herself as she stares at the scene before her. She then goes up to Sirus and hugs his arm. “Looking good there, hot stuff.”

“Thanks! You look sexy, babe,” Sirus replies, making her blush a little.

Yang affectionately laughs at him, "Aw, thanks, hot stuff," Yang says, winking at him, "Well, come on in and enjoy yourselves," Yang says before returning to the podium, dragging Sirus with her.

“I suppose the rest of us must join. On another note, you two look absolutely stunning,” Elucifer notes, getting blushes from Neo and Villa.

‘Thanks, Elucifer. You look amazing yourself,’ Neo types.

“She’s right. You look handsome in that,” Vila adds.

“My thanks,” He says before he spots Pyrrha standing in an outside balcony, resting an arm against the stone railing at the edge with several potted-pants situated around it. “I have spotted my date. I trust the both of you can handle yourselves?” Elucifer asks.

“Of course! Who do you think we are!?” Vila yells.

‘Don’t worry about us, brother. We can handle those perverts,’ Neo types with a smirk on her face.

“Very well then, enjoy yourselves,” Elucifer says before walking towards Pyrrha.

Pyrrha, wearing her signature headdress, but also a long red sleeveless dress that has a slit down the right side and wraps around her neck, exposing her back, and black pumps, sees Elucifer walking towards her and smiles as she too, walks towards him.

“Greetings Pyrrha,” Elucifer greets with a bow.

Pyrrha giggles as she curtsies, “Hello, Elucifer. You look absolutely handsome.”

Elucifer smiles, “My thanks. Your appearance is absolutely breathtaking,” he replies, causing Pyrrha to blush.

“Thank you,” she says.

Elucifer holds out his hand to lead, “Shall we?”

Pyrrha smiles as she takes his hand and allows him to lead her into the ballroom.

Inside, everyone is enjoying themselves, including Blake as she took up Yang's previous offer for a dance, having Yang spin her around before they bow to one another. Yang then motions for Sun to take over and he starts dancing with Blake while Yang walks away. Yang then motions for Sirus to dance with her again as they look on at Blake dancing with Sun, laughing at something he said before looking back at them, smiling.

"I told you she would come," Yang says.

"Mission accomplished," Weiss adds.

"So…what do we do now?" Ruby asks, looking at them.

"Just have fun," Yang says before she, Weiss, and Sirus leave Vila and Ruby to themselves and Ruby watches them go.

"Does that mean that I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now?" Ruby pleads. "Stupid lady stilts," Ruby complains about her pumps as she still has trouble walking in them.

“Eh, I don’t mind this. I’m just glad to see Elucifer actually enjoying himself for the first time,” Vila says, watching Elucifer dance with Pyrrha with a rare smile on his face. She also sees Neo dancing with Sirus, with Yang recording the entire thing on her scroll, making Vila facepalm a bit.

"Not enjoying yourselves?" they hear a voice and see Professor Ozpin walk up beside Ruby' left side.

"Oh, no, haha. Everything's fine. I'm just not much of a…fancy-pancy, dancy girl," Ruby replies.

"Well, you can't spend your entire life on the battlefield, even if you may want to," Ozpin says.

"Yeah, that lesson's been floating around a lot lately," Ruby says, crossing her arms.

"No kidding," Vila adds.

"If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners, interlocked, heh. Although, one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot," Ozpin says.

"Or a twisted ankle," Ruby mutters, looking at her feet.

"It's not every day that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help make them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget," Ozpin explains to them as they watch everyone else enjoying the night.

Ruby and Vila smile at this.

"Well, I'll leave you two to enjoy yourselves. Have a nice night," Ozpin says before walking behind them to go somewhere else.

"You guys are just in time," Yang says from the podium as she looks at the new guests.

The two new guests turn out to be Mercury and Emerald, with Mercury wearing a black tuxedo with gold lines on the edges of the jacket and shoulders, along with a gray vest, a white buttoned up dress shirt, a gold bowtie, and black dress shows. Meanwhile, Emerald is wearing a dark green sleeveless dress, but black under her chest, and going down to above her knees, and black pumps.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Mercury says, the two of them smiling.

The dance continues to go off smoothly, with everyone chatting, having some drinks, and dancing; even Goodwitch decided to have a dance with Ironwood. At one table, Ruby and Vila hide out by the punch bowl, drinks in their hands, as they are just not used to this kind of situation. A moment later, Jaune, in his own tux, approaches them with a drink in his hand.

"I see you two are hiding out at the punch bowl, too," Jaune says, leaning to her.

"Yep," Ruby replies, popping the "p".

“Eh, I just don’t feel like dancing with random guys. Elucifer actually offered me a dance,” Vila says.

Jaune closes his eyes, "To the socially awkward," he jokes, gesturing for them to touch their cups together, to which Ruby giggles while Vila hums as they clank their glasses together.

"Sorry things didn't work out with Weiss," Ruby says.

"Neh, it's fine. Neptune's pretty 'cool.' I get why she went with him," Jaune says.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks as well.

"Well, come on, not many people can pull off BLUE hair," Jaune says.

"No, I mean, Weiss came to the dance alone," Ruby points out.

Jaune coughs down his drink, wiping his mouth with his sleeve, "Uh, what?" he asks, shocked, and then looks to Weiss who is busy trying to fix a flower that is falling in one of the flower vases in the ballroom and failing.

"Yeah, she said she had too much to focus on to worry about boys," Ruby explains.

Weiss then looks over to see Blake, Sun, and Neptune talking and laughing at something Neptune said. This makes Jaune growl in slight anger a bit.

"Hold. My. Punch," Jaune says, handing his drink to Ruby and starts walking to where Neptune is.

After he walks away, Ruby takes a sip out of his drink that he handed to her.

"You did not just drink Jaune's drink, did you?" Vila asks as she sees what she did.

A moment later, Ruby can hear the music being played inside change to a slow tune for couples. She can see Elucifer and Pyrrha getting closer together as they dance in silence. She then looks at Vila at the corner of her eye, hoping she doesn't notice.

‘A slow dance. Maybe…maybe I should ask her to dance. Gah! She wouldn't do that, Ruby. She just said that she doesn't dance. And plus, I still have trouble walking in these things,’ Ruby thinks to herself, her cheeks becoming slightly pink.

However, Vila notices her inner turmoil, and then looks back to hear the music. She thinks for a moment before sighing and shaking her head. She then turns to Ruby, who notices her movement and turns to her.

"Now, we did practice dancing for tonight, and I'd hate for all those lessons to go to waste. So…care for a dance?" she offers.

Ruby's blush becomes redder then, ‘Did she just ask me to dance with her?! Oh, what do I do?! What do I do?! Come on Ruby, stop hesitating and move!" she mentally chastises herself before shaking her head, and gently places her hand in Vila’s. "I would love to," she answers.

Vila guides Ruby out onto the dance floor, bystanders moving out of the way, and plenty of sad and/or jealous faces aimed at Ruby, though she pays them no mind. Seeing the opportunity presenting itself, Yang shakes her head out of her stupor and quickly moves over to the DJ booth, taking control of the sound systems and starting up a little slow dance song for couples.

"Alright people, grab a partner, and let's take this nice and slow," she calls out on a microphone.

People gathered onto the dance floor, including Team JNPR, RWBY, Team EVSN and a few others with their respective partners. Slow, romantic music starts playing and the couples begin moving to the rhythm. Vila holds Ruby's right hand in her left, and her right hand around her waist, while Ruby's left hand is resting on her shoulder. Ruby has a little trouble at first, mainly from still not being used to walking in high heels, but Vila is patient with her. She moves a little slower than the others, allowing Ruby to get used to the motions a moment before they find their rhythm and just move with the music.

"So, having a good time now?" Vila asks.

"Y-Yeah, it's nice…I'm also glad you decided to wear a dress, even if you're not used to it. You're…really pretty," she finally speaks out.

Vila gains a blush from this, but manages a small smile anyway, "Thanks. I couldn't let you be the only one looking good in a dress. Luckily, I found one that was at least my color," she says as she spins Ruby around once before pulling her back in.

The two dance together, eyes focused only on each other, paying no mind to everyone else around them. Velvet leads while Ruby follows, occasionally having to slow down a bit when Ruby loses her balance because of her pumps.

They continue to dance in silence, with Ruby now fully attuned to the moves and the rhythm of the song as Vila spins her one more time before bringing her back to their first positions as the song ends. They both slowly separate and the couples leave the dance floor.

"Well, I should go find my sister, before she accidently breaks something," Ruby says.

“And I’ll go find Sirus for that reason too,” Vila replies.

Ruby turns to leave first, but stops for a moment before she walks back to Vila and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek, making them both blush.

"I, uh, I enjoyed the dance, Vila. I had a good time. So, see you later," Ruby nervously says before walking away.

Vila slowly puts a hand on her right cheek, "Wow," she mutters, still a little red at the gesture.

A few minutes later, Ruby finds Yang leaning on a wooden railing on the second floor of the ballroom, hugging Sirus’s right arm and watching over the other students enjoying the night, and walks up to her.

"You know, I think we really needed this," Yang says as she watches Blake dancing with Sun, and Ren dancing with Nora, Ren wearing a tux like Jaune's, and Nora wearing a pink and white dress with the pink section looking like a heart over her chest.

“I agree! This is honestly a fun night. It’s only about to get better from here!” Sirus replies.

She then looks to see Penny, wearing a long-sleeved green dress, dancing in between two Atlas soldiers.

"Yeah, and you did a great job planning it, too," Ruby says, smiling.

"Aw, thanks," Yang says, wrapping her right arm around Ruby in a strong headlock, making Ruby groan and flail her arms around. "It wasn't all me though. Weiss, Vila, and hot stuff did a lot too," Yang says. They then look down to see Elucifer and Pyrrha talking with Vila along with a few other students. Then, they look over to see Weiss sitting on one of the chairs off to the side of the room, before Neptune walks up to her, rubbing his head before Weiss motions for him to sit in an empty chair next to her. He takes her offer, and sits down and they begin to talk, making Weiss smile.

Goodwitch then goes up to the stage to make an announcement.

“Students, I certainly hope you are all having a wonderful time at this dance. I would like to extend an opportunity for the students to perform a song composed by their own hands. Would anyone like to volunteer?” Goodwitch asks.

“We will perform,” Elucifer says, raising his hand along with Pyrrha, gaining shocked looks from everyone.

“The top student is going to perform!? Along with the Invincible Girl!? This is gonna be good!” the students murmured as the couple went up on stage, with Elucifer at the Piano and Pyrrha on the microphone. They look to each other before smiling and preparing to perform.

**OST: One Last You (Piano Version) (Xenoblade Chronicles 2)**

Elucifer begins to play the piano to the tune of the music before Pyrrha starts singing.

As the song ends, Elucifer takes one hand off the piano as he slowly brings Pyrrha in for a heartfelt kiss and plays the last few notes on the piano with one hand.

**OST End**

The students in the room all cheer and clap loudly at their performance, some whistling at the couple for their kiss. The couple broke apart as they walk down the stage, where the Teams RWBY, JNPR, and EVSN were waiting for them.

“That was so beautiful! You composed that yourself, Elucifer!?” Vila yells.

“Yes. Pyrrha and I utilized our free time practicing this very song,” Elucifer replies.

“Such elegance and beautiful lyrics! You’ve outdone yourself, Elucifer!” Weiss says.

“My thanks,” Elucifer replies.

“Thank you,” Pyrrha adds.

As the applause dies down, Goodwitch comes up to the stage once more.

“Thank you, Mister Fimbulvetr and Miss Nikos, for your outstanding performance. Would anyone else care to perform?” Goodwitch asks.

“Why not? Let’s get up there babe!” Sirus yells.

“Hell yeah! Time to add a little Yang to this party!” Yang shouts.

Vila facepalms, “This is about to get loud,” she says.

Sirus pulls out Nevan as Yang goes up to the microphone to perform their song.

**OST: Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry 5)**

Sirus starts playing with Nevan as purple sparks goes everywhere for more effect before he and Yang starts singing.

In the middle of the song, Sirus and Yang intertwine their hands as they start dancing together.

Sirus twirls Yang and Nevan around for one more guitar solo before ending the song.

**OST End**

A round of applause sounds out from the students who witnessed such a performance. Sirus puts away Nevan as he leads Yang off the stage and to their teams.

“That… was a lot better than how I thought it would go,” Jaune compliments.

“When did you two find the time to practice!? I thought you guys were helping us with the set up!” Weiss yells.

“I know! It was after the set up that babe and I came up with the idea to perform!” Sirus replies.

“Yeah! And hot stuff here came up with an epic song for us to perform!” Yang adds.

“Nevertheless, well done both of you,” Elucifer says.

Meanwhile, Ruby is standing around, feeling out of place, and decides to walk out the main entrance for some fresh air. While walking, she sees Cinder running along the dorm rooftops beyond her. Cinder is wearing a sleeveless black jacket, long gloves, stiletto heel boots, a black glass mask, and several straps of containers of powered dust lined across her pants. Ruby watches as she jumps across a few rooftops, getting suspicious, and goes to follow her. However, Vila takes notice of this, and decides to follow.

“Elucifer? I’m going with Ruby. I see Cinder attempting something,” Vila whispers.

“Very well,” Elucifer replies.

Vila nods and goes to follow Ruby.

Meanwhile, Cinder is approaching the CCT tower not too far away. As she stealthy moves closer, she sees one Atlas soldier guarding the front entrance. She moves to another position, gaining his attention. As he slowly walks forward to see what is going on, Cinder sneaks up behind him and deals a karate chop on his head, knocking him out with a goofy smile on his face. She catches him and drags his body behind some bushes before moving inside. When she leisurely walks in, she takes note of four guards in the main room. One notices her.

"Excuse me, no one's allowed in this area," he says as he reaches for his pistol. "Stop!" he orders.

Cinder rushes at him as he pulls out his pistol and aims it at her. He shoots, but Cinder runs by the bullets as they hit the ground, grabs his arm and punches him in the face with her left arm. She then looks behind her to see a second guard running at her with a sword drawn. He back kicks him away before kicking at the first guard's right leg, making him kneel, and then flips over him before throwing him to the railing on the steps. The two other guards by the terminals jump over the steps and run at Cinder. The designs on Cinder's gloves and boots glow as she spins, conjuring up flames that dissipate and are replaced with two black blades in her hands. She swings her swords at one guard, blocking his sword and landing a strike, before doing the same thing to the other guard, and then leg sweeps him off his feet. The third guard makes three swings at her, but she blocks them, and then tries to kick her legs, but gets blocked again. She then elbows him in the face before double punching him back, and finishes him off with a front flip downward kick. She looks around a moment before she moves to the elevator. Two guards await inside the elevator.

"Hey man, do you know the Wi-Fi password?" one guard asks the other.

"It's 'Beacon,' but replace the 'e' with a '3' and add a pound symbol to the end," he answers.

The elevator doors open and the get spooked when they see Cinder standing in front of them. One guard looks behind her to see the other guards laying on the ground unconscious. Cinder just smiles and calmly walks into the elevator in between the two guards as the door closes and fighting sounds can be heard behind them.

Outside the CCT, Ruby walks up and looks around. She gasps when she sees the unconscious guard in the bushes. Ruby pulls out her scroll and hits a few buttons, and a moment later, her rocket propelled locker shows up, crashing into the ground behind her. It opens up to reveal her weapon, Crescent Rose, inside. Back inside the CCT, the elevator stops at the communications room. The elevator doors open to show Cinder with her scroll and the two guards on the floor, unconscious.

"Hm, that's handy," she says before walking inside.

She walks up and sits at the terminal at the reception desk, and starts typing something onto the terminal. While on the terminal, she gets a call on her communicator.

"A party guest is leaving," Emerald says from the other end.

Cinder sighs, "Which one?" she asks.

"…Ironwood," Emerald whispers as she and Mercury are dancing back at the dance.

They look to see Ironwood leaving with Ozpin seeing him off.

"I guess the general's had enough fun for one night," Mercury says while Cinder uploads something onto the terminal, showing a symbol in the form of a queen chess piece. "Should we intervene?" he asks.

Suddenly, all the terminals in the room light up with the queen chess piece symbol on them.

Cinder smile, "No…we're done here," she says and goes to leave until she hears the elevator doors about to open and hides behind the reception desk.

Out of the elevator comes Ruby, with her sniper-scythe fully extended. She walks into the room, looking around for anyone.

"Hello?" she calls out before she trips on her pumps, still having trouble walking in them. She then continues looking. "Is anyone there? Hello?" she calls out again.

Cinder then decides to stand up and reveal herself, but she keeps her mask on to hide her identity.

"Excuse me. You know, it's not a masquerade party. So why don't you take off that-," she starts.

However, Cinder interrupts her by pulling out one of her containers, swinging it in front of her as the dust inside comes out and hardens into floating glass spikes. She waves her right hand, causing them to shoot towards Ruby. Ruby spins her scythe as a shield, blocking them before she sticks the blade into the floor and starts firing off some shots at Cinder. Cinder's clothes glow again as she blocks the shots with her left palm and then spins her body while forming her swords again. Ruby then pulls out her scythe and points it behind her, pulling the trigger, and propelling her into the air above Cinder. Cinder backflips out of the way as Ruby slams her scythe into the floor. Next, Cinder jumps into the air, combining her swords into a bow and conjures up three arrows, all pointed at Ruby. She fires them, but before they can hit Ruby, Vila suddenly appears and destroys them with her Ardent Vesperia before landing in front of Ruby.

"You know, attacking Ruby is not a very good idea," she warns the woman. "But THIS is how I treat an enemy," she continues, charging up her right blade. “Shadow Blade!” she shouts before making a swift swipe with her right blade, sending a crescent of black and purple energy flying towards Cinder.

Cinder jumps over the attack as it hits the ground. Vila then rushes in, and attacks her with a right slash, then a left, spinning her body from the swing to make a double left swing with her Ardent Vesperia. Cinder evades her swings before she collides her blades against Vila's and they hold their ground.

"Now, THIS is more my kind of dancing!" Vila says as she pushes Cinder back and switches her Ardent Vesperia to gun mode as she fires off four shots at her.

Cinder blocks the shots with her swords and then just looks up and smiles at them. Vila smirks back and switches her Ardent Vesperia into dual blade mode. However, the elevator doors open again and all three look back to see Ironwood show up. Ironwood notices them, and Vila just grunts before she and Ruby look back, only to see that Cinder had already escaped when they were distracted.

"Damn," Vila mutters.

"What is going on here?" Ironwood asks them.

Ruby and Vila deactivate their weapons, "That's what I'd like to know," Vila mutters, not noticing the queen chess piece appear on one of the computer screens for a quick second.


	24. The Field Trip

In the morning after the dance, Professor Ozpin is sitting in his office, accompanied by Professor Glynda Goodwitch and General Ironwood.

"…They were here. Ozpin, they were HERE!" Ironwood almost shout while slamming his fist on Ozpin's desk while Ozpin just rests his head in his hands.

"We are very much aware of that. Thank you, James," Glynda retorts.

"Fantastic! You're aware," Ironwood sarcastically replies. "Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us?" Ironwood spitefully asks.

Ozpin then hears a beeping on his desk and stands, "Come in," he says. The doors open to reveal Ruby and Vila, back in their usual attire, entering the room.

"You wanted to see us?" Vila asks, before narrowing her eyes at Ironwood for a moment.

"Ah, sorry it took so long. Someone accidently hit all of the buttons on the elevator on the way up here," Ruby apologizes before looking around. "It wasn't me," she defends herself as she and Vila walk up to the teachers.

"Thank you for coming, Ruby, Vila. How are you two feeling?" Ozpin asks.

"I've been through worse," Vila shrugs her shoulders.

"Okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad-guy catching record wasn't 0-for-3," Ruby says, showing three fingers. But the teachers just give them serious, bland, looks. "Okay, so that's the tone we're going for. Got it," she mutters while rubbing her head.

"Ruby, I feel it's appropriate that I-," Ironwood begins as he approaches Ruby, only for Vila to stand protectively in front of Ruby. "Is there a problem, Miss Kresnik?" Ironwood asks, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Aside from the fact that YOU'RE here, no, no problem," Vila counters.

"You need to learn to respect your elders, young lady," Ironwood warns her.

"Respect has to be earned, and you've done nothing to earn mine. I'll be honest, I don't like you, Ironwood. So as long as I'm here, you'll go nowhere near Ruby, got it?" Vila retorts, “For the record, I follow Elucifer’s will, not yours,” she adds.

"That's enough, both of you. We have more pressing matters to attend to, if you please," Ozpin says, getting them both to calm down as Ironwood walks away and the two girls look at the headmaster. "Now then, the general here has already informed us of the events that…transpired last night. But now that you two have rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add," Ozpin says.

Glynda then steps up, "Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?" Goodwitch asks.

Ruby begins, "I…I don't know. She was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to me. But I know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her semblance though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked," Ruby explains.

"This was the first time I fought someone like that. All’s I can say, is she's good, and smart. Not to mention that she pissed me off," Vila adds.

"Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night I met Ruby," Goodwitch says.

"Wait, you fought that woman before?!" Vila asks Ruby, who nods. "You weren't hurt too badly were you?" she asks, concerned about Ruby.

"I didn't get hurt, Vila. Luckily, Professor Goodwitch showed up in time and saved me," Ruby says.

"Imbedding dust into clothing is an age-old technique, it could've been anyone," Ironwood says.

"Wait, you think this girl's connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby inquires.

"I wouldn't throw that idea out," Vila says.

"It's possible…" Opzin begins, hand on his chin while Ruby looks off to the side. "…But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together," Ozpin says as he and Ironwood look at each other.

‘Oh we do. We just don’t have any reason to tell you about Elucifer’s semblance yet,’ Vila thinks.

"Actually, I…I think I remember her saying something about a hideout or something, in the southeast, just outside the kingdom," Ruby says, pointing her thumb behind her, while Vila raises one eyebrow at her.

"Interesting…" Ozpin says, smiling at them for telling him that.

"I thought you said that the intruder never-," Goodwitch begins as Ozpin walks up beside her.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby and Vila. Why don't you two go and spend some time with your teams. You both have a big day ahead of you," Ozpin interrupts her.

"Anytime," Ruby says as she turns and begins to walks away.

"See you around," Vila adds as she follows her.

"And Miss Rose, Miss Kresnik," Ozpin begins, getting their attention. "Please try and be…discrete about this matter," Ozpin tells them.

"Yes sir," Ruby replies.

"Sure," Vila says and then the two leave. When the elevator doors close, Vila turns to Ruby. "You sure it was a good idea to tell them about the hideout?" she asks.

"I think we can trust Professor Ozpin. He's always been a big help to me. Why, you think it was a bad idea?" Ruby asks.

Vila shakes her head, "Whatever you feel is right, I'll support you, no matter what," she says, smiling.

Ruby smiles back and then gives Vila a kiss on the cheek, making them both blush.

…

After Ruby and Vila left, and soon after them Ironwood after his little tantrum, it is just Ozpin and Glynda.

"What do you think we should do now? I doubt James will listen to you," Glynda notes.

Ozpin sighs, "I'm aware, however until we know more, we can't just act rashly. We need a proper plan," he says.

"Would this plan involve Teams RWBY and EVSN?" Glynda asks.

"You and I both know that we can't keep them from finding the answers themselves. They've already begun, and I'm sure they won't stop until they finish it," Ozpin says.

"But they're just students. They're not ready for this," Glynda retorts.

"None of us are ever truly ready for this, Glynda…With what they told us, I'll bet they'll be heading to the southeast no matter what we do…Which is why I have sent HER there ahead of them," Ozpin says.

Glynda appears a little stunned by this, "Ozpin, you can't be serious. We don't know if she's ready," Glynda says, concerned.

"She was trained by both you and Qrow personally, and has done this training for longer than any student has ever been here at Beacon. We can't keep her locked up in here forever. She wants to face him. It is her choice, not ours. She'll be fine. I owe it to her, to both of them after what happened…" Ozpin says.

…

The two teams go over what transpired in Ozpin's office. Ruby, Yang, and Weiss stand by Weiss' bed while Blake sits on it, and Neo and Sirus sit on Blake's while Elucifer and Vila stand in the center of the room.

"That was a risky move," Weiss says, crossing her arms.

"No…I think you handled it well," Blake supports Ruby's decision.

‘I agree. While we can't really trust Ironwood, I believe that we can trust Professor Ozpin with this information at least. He has always shown to truly care about his students,’ Neo adds.

"Yeah, unlike old Iron-fart, Ozpin's soul isn't made of steel," Sirus says.

"I hope so," Ruby says while Yang has a supportive hand on her left shoulder.

"I'm sure everything will be alright Ruby," Yang comforts her. "Oh! I know what will cheer you up!" Yang gets an idea and walks over to one of their desks.

"What's that?" Ruby asks as everyone turns to Yang.

"I don't know yet. Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it up together," Yang says, holding a cylinder-shaped package in her left hand.

"Oh, something from home!" Ruby squeals.

Using her semblance, she bolts over to Yang and jumps onto her back, wrapping her legs around her waist. She starts quickly waving her hands at the package while Yang holds it out of her reach. A moment later, some grayish-black cylinder-shaped object falls out of the package as Ruby stops trying to grab it and holds onto Yang as everyone looks down at the package. The object starts BOUNCING up and down for a moment before expanding into a four-legged, furry creature. Everyone looks down more closely at it with mixed expressions of confusion, awe, or fear. The object turns out to be…a Pembroke Welsh Corgi, with a black-headed- tricolor coat, gray eyes, a short, stubby tail, and a white stomach. The corgi then barks twice at them. Yang and Ruby jolt up with joy, Blake and Weiss reel back in terror, and most of Team EVSN jump back in shock.

"ZWEI!" Ruby happily calls out the dog's name, indicating she knows it.

"He sent a DOG?!" Blake exclaims.

"In the MAIL?!" Weiss adds.

“Quite unexpected,” Elucifer says.

"Oh, he does stuff like this all the time," Yang explains while Ruby is holding Zwei in her arms like a baby as it lovingly licks her face.

"Your father or your dog?" Blake ask…as she hides on top of Ruby's bed.

"What's wrong Blake? You more of a cat person?" Sirus jokes, much to her displeasure.

Weiss leans in closer to the dog, "Are you telling me, that this mangy…" Weiss begins as she scowls at the dog. "Drooling…" he licks his nose as they keep staring. "Mutt...Is going to wiv with us foreva?! Oh, yes he is! Yes he is! Oh isn't he adorable? Ah! Ah!" Weiss suddenly starts making baby talk to Zwei as she pets his nose.

Sirus just looks wide-eyed, "I think we just found the Ice Queen's kryptonite," he mutters.

Vila just shudders, "I think I liked her better when she WAS the Ice Queen," Vila mutters back.

"Please keep it away from my belongings," Blake says as she sits on Ruby's bed as far away from Zwei as she can.

Then, the intercoms come on, "Would all first year students please report to the amphitheater," they hear Glynda's voice on the other end.

"Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for a week," Weiss notes as Ruby releases Zwei and the dog immediately runs up to Weiss's bed, trying to get to Blake, who cringes back like a cat.

Yang then pulls out a letter from the package.

"Look, there's a letter. 'Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care off. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang," Yang reads.

Zwei runs over to her and she points the opening of the package over him, and suddenly a large number of cans of dog food fall out of the package, burying Zwei until his head pops out.

"How the hell did all of that fit in there?" Sirus asks, surprised by the amount of food.

"What is he supposed to do with that?" Weiss asks.

Yang shakes the package, and out comes a can opener that falls on Zwei's head, who continues panting with his tongue out like nothing's wrong.

‘Does he even know how to use that?’ Neo types with a questioning look on her face.

Yang then tosses the package and the letter away, "Welp, that settles it. Come on guys, Zwei will be here when we get back," Yang says as she leaves the room.

Weiss then walks around Zwei, "Oh, I'll miss you so much! We're going to be best friends! I can't wait to see you again! Yeah, you're such a…" Weiss makes baby talk to Zwei as she pets him and leaves while Blake avoids Zwei, by jumping off Ruby's bed and the desk to quickly run out of the room.

Again, Sirus shudders, "Ugh! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I want the old, cold Weiss back," Sirus says as he, Vila, and Neo leave.

"Come, Ruby. We must go," Elucifer says before taking his leave as well. However, Ruby just looks at Zwei, humming in thought for a moment before gasping as she gets an idea and smiles.

A few minutes later, the two teams enter the amphitheater, although Ruby is now carrying a big backpack on her back with the school logo on it. The large room has the students of the four academies separate into four sections. From left to right of the stage, it's the students from Mistral, then Atlas, then Vacuo, and finally Vale. Ruby places her new bag with a pile of other bags before joining her team, with Teams EVSN and JNPR standing behind them.

"Quiet. Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin," Goodwitch says while on stage before leaving and then Ozpin steps up to the microphone.

"…Today we stand together, united. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale. The four kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell, or who traded with who, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united, but this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today while the rest of the world celebrates peace, huntsmen and huntresses will work to uphold it. As first-year students, you'll be tasked with shadowing a professional huntsmen or huntress on a mission," Ozpin explains as screens pop up on the sides of the amphitheater, showcasing the various missions the students may take. "Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best," Ozpin ends his speech and leaves the stage as the audience applauds him.

The students begin separating to choose their missions for the week. Meanwhile, Teams RWBY and EVSN gather together.

"This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a huntsman working in the southeast," Ruby says.

"Yeah, we'll follow them around by day and give them the slip at night," Yang adds.

"Two teams cannot take one mission together. In which case, we will each have to accept a separate mission located in the southeast as well in order for us to link up," Elucifer says.

"Let's check search and destroy," Weiss suggests.

The two teams head to one screen that has a list of missions classified as "Search and Destroy" missions.

"Here we go. Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out," Ruby says, looking at the screen.

"Well, it's in the southeast," Blake says.

"Sounds perfect," Yang adds while Elucifer looks at a different section of the screen.

"There is a scouting mission for possible Grimm activity in quadrant 6 in the southeast. The location is quite near you all. We will accept this mission while you accept the one in quadrant 5 and we will join up with your team," Elucifer suggests as he registers his team for the mission.

Ruby then tries to register her team for the search and destroy mission, typing the team name in on the screen, but the screen then shows "mission unavailable for first-year students," showing she was rejected.

"Wonderful," Weiss sarcastically says, hands on her hips.

"Any other ideas?" Blake asks.

"We MAIL ourselves there," Ruby suggests.

‘You're joking, right?’ Neo deadpans.

"Well, that's one option…" they hear a voice and turn to their left to see Professor Ozpin walking up to them. "Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students," Ozpin explains before he smiles at them. "It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that the eight of you will make your way there no matter which jobs you choose," Ozpin says as Yang, Blake, and Weiss glare at Ruby who just nervously rubs her head, and the three members of Team EVSN give Elucifer an unamused look, to which he just crosses his arms and fixes his glasses.

"Whatever makes you say that?" Ruby asks, sounding innocent.

"I'm still curious as to how you all found yourselves at the docks last semester. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a 'hideout' in the southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported robots and rose petals in a dance club some time ago," Ozpin says, feigning the fact that he knows about their activities.

"Uuuuummmm, uh, um well…" Ruby rambles off.

"I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for, so how about this? Instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?" Ozpin says before typing on his scroll.

The screen then registers both Team RWBY and Team EVSN for the search and destroy mission in the southeast, much to the joy of the two teams as they look at each other, smiling, before turning back to Ozpin.

"We won't let you down. Thank you Professor," Ruby thanks him.

"Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far, but you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the kingdom will not care. Stay close to your huntsmen at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon if he finds your skills unsatisfactory," Ozpin says and then walks away while the members of the two teams look at each other with concern. Ozpin then leans back to them. "Good luck," he says before leaving.

The two teams are then seen walking outside the amphitheater in the courtyard, having already lost their previous smiles.

"That wasn't exactly uplifting," Yang mentions.

"But it's the truth," Blake adds.

"Ozpin is right guys. The kingdoms may be safe inside, for the most part, but outside their walls, only the strong may survive. What awaits us out there will not show us any mercy," Vila points out.

"It's gonna be tough, but I know we can do it," Ruby says, trying to get their spirits up.

As their walking, a random student walks by Ruby, "Hey, Team CFVY is back!" he says.

The two teams look ahead to see many students piled around four other students walking by. These students are Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, Velvet Scarlatina, and Yatsuhashi Daichi, the four members of Team CFVY.

As the second-year team is walking by, Teams RWBY and EVSN walk up to them.

"Velvet, are you okay?" Blake asks out of concern, making Velvet turn to her.

"I'm fine. I had Yatsuhashi to look out for me," she answers as Elucifer steps up. "Oh, hello Elucifer. Good to see you," she nods to him.

Elucifer nods back, "Velvet, it is good to see you are doing well," he greets back.

Though the two have had little interactions with each other, because of Elucifer and Sirus saving her that one-time last semester, Velvet is always happy when they talk.

“That’s right. Aren’t you with Team JNPER, Elucifer? And who are those two?” Velvet asks, gesturing to Neo and Vila.

“Myself and Sirus have formed a new team. Team EVSN. The two girls are Vila and Neo, my old friend and adoptive sister. They are also members of Team EVSN,” Elucifer answers, to which Velvet nods.

Weiss then comes up, "Your mission was supposed to end a week ago. What happened?" she asks as the others walk up.

"N-nothing happened. It was just…there were just so many," she replies, getting more serious. "Oh but don't worry. You first-years are just shadowing huntsmen, so you should be fine. And plus, I know I don't have to be worried about you and your team, Elucifer. You'll have no problem wherever you're going," she says, trying to make their jobs sound less dangerous.

"Well, you're not wrong about that," Vila notes, smirking.

"Rrriiiiiight," Yang says, not feeling convinced.

"I should go. Be safe, okay," she says, waving goodbye as she leaves.

The members of the two teams look at each other for a moment.

"We can do this. We've never backed down before, and we're not going to start now," Ruby encourages them.

"Right," Blake agrees.

"No matter how difficult the path, one must continue moving forward if they wish to become stronger and achieve their goals,'," Elucifer says.

"Besides, it won't only be us out there. We'll be fighting alongside a genuine huntsman!" Ruby says with glee.

"Yeah!" Yang says.

A few minutes later, the two teams suddenly go from feeling confident, to feeling dread. Ruby and Yang have looks that say "oh no" written on them, Weiss eyes' are as big as baseballs, Blake is hunched over in dissatisfaction, Sirus looks like he's sick, Elucifer looks on emotionlessly and Vila and Neo both have looks mixed between shock and fear.

"Why hello, boys and girls," to their horror, the huntsman they're shadowing…is Dr. Oobleck, who is wearing a long brown great coat, khaki buttoned up safari shirt, a pith helmet, and a large backpack. "Who's ready to fight for their lives?!" he asks with joy in his voice.

Elucifer thinks to himself, "I can only hope he will not waste our time."


	25. The Reasons and Revelations

Out by the landing platforms in front of the school, Team RWBY and most of Team EVSN can only look in shock, fear, and worry as they find out that the huntsman they are supposed to be shadowing is Dr. Oobleck. And none of them are excited about that fact.

"Professor Oobleck?" Weiss questions, still reeling from the sight in front of her.

Dr. Oobleck starts walking back and forth in front of them, "Yes, I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary boys and girls, seeing as you've opted to shadow a huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you we will not be establishing a single base of operations, rather we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp at any defendable locations we may stumble upon. I've packed all of our essentials myself, plotted the air course, and readied the airship, and…" he quickly speaks before getting in Weiss' face. "It's 'Dr.' Oobleck. I didn't earn the PhD for fun, thank you very much!" he corrects her before zooming away from her face.

"Uh…" Weiss replies as she looks at Blake who looks back.

"I didn't even get HALF of that. What did he say again?" Sirus mutters to Vila who just shakes her head.

"Come now children! According to my schedule, we are already three minutes behind…schedule!" he says before zipping away to the bullhead airship on the platform in front of them.

"Well, alright then. Looks like we're going to save the world with Dr. Oobleck-okay, yeah, when you say it out loud, it sounds worse," Ruby admits as everyone hangs their heads in displeasure.

"Save the World!" they hear behind them and they all turn around to see Team JNPR walking up to them, the voice belonging to Nora. "You're going on world saving missions without us?! I'm hurt, sad, maybe a little hungry…" Nora dramatically cries, her stomach grumbling. "That last one's not your fault though…Ren," Nora says, throwing an accusing glare at Ren who just crosses his arms and looks away.

"Sounds exciting. Where're you going?" Jaune asks.

"Oh, just outside the kingdom," Ruby replies.

"Hey, so are we," Nora says.

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village," Pyrrha adds.

"We set out tomorrow," Ren says.

"Then you can party with us tonight," Neptune says as he and Sun join the three teams. "We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges," Neptune says, looking cool, which make Jaune look on in awe with stars in his eyes.

"We normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always exploding and junk. So, we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, you know, normal," Sun explains.

"Hey, we don't always make stuff explode when we go into the city," Sirus retorts until everyone gives him a deadpan look. "…Okay, you got a point," he relents.

"Well-," Ruby begins.

"Four minutes, ladies and gentlemen," Oobleck interrupts her from the airship, making Ruby cringe and everyone else look back.

Everyone then just gives each other looks, ranging from nervous smiles to calm expressions.

"Well, uh, wish us luck," Ruby says.

Pyrrha goes up Elucifer and gives him a hug, “Be safe Elucifer,” she says.

Elucifer hugs back, “You as well, Pyrrha,” he replies and then everyone depart and head to their respective areas.

…

Teams RWBY and EVSN, along with Dr. Oobleck, are inside the airship, holding onto cables hanging above them as the ship flies over a forested region in the southeast section outside the kingdom.

"…I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter," Yang says to Oobleck.

"I admit I fancy myself more of an intellectual, but I can assure you, as a huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles," Oobleck says, being a little modest.

"Like the mushroom?" Ruby asks, scratching her head.

"Those are truffles," Blake leans in and corrects her.

"Like the sprout?" Ruby asks again, still confused.

"Those are Brussels," Yang leans in and corrects her.

"Appearances can be deceiving. A huntsman is a huntsman, no matter the appearance," Elucifer says.

"Exactly, Mr. Fimbulvetr. And besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabbling's in the archeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw it fit to assign me to this particular…assignment," Oobleck says.

"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asks.

"Why, what a preposterous question, you silly girl! Why history is the backbone of our very society. AND THE LIVER! ...And probably the kidneys if I were to wager," Oobleck says, hand now on his chin.

"Meaning?" Vila asks.

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, BUT, it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures," Oobleck speaks.

"Mountain Glenn," Ruby answers, making Oobleck and Weiss look at her.

‘The wellspring of lost souls,’ Neo types, trying to sound poetic.

"That's right, it was an expansion of Vale…but in the end, it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city," Yang continues.

"An area engulfed in negativity, making it the perfect nesting grounds of sorts for Grimm," Vila says.

"Correct! And now it stands abandoned, as a dark reminder," Oobleck adds.

"And a likely place for a hideout," Blake finishes.

Oobleck fixes his glasses and smiles, "Precisely," he says.

Eventually, they reach the abandoned city, with its destroyed buildings and streets still standing, but with a complete loss of life in the area. The area itself looks as if a war happened here, but in a way…a war did happen here. The airship hovers over the ground, low enough for everyone to jump off without risk of injury. Everyone aside from Oobleck land and draw out their weapons in case they run into an unwelcome welcome party. Oobleck just drinks his thermos as the airship flies away to safety since it will not be needed for some time. They look around the area, seeing the emptiness of the former city, where the only sound is the wind breezing by them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you still may be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as huntsmen and huntresses has begun. From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say. Do you understand?" Oobleck asks, to which they all nod before Oobleck notices Ruby's backpack. "Ruby!" he yells, making her flinch back. "I thought I told you to leave all your bags back at school," he reminds her.

"But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't," Ruby makes a half-truth.

"She's not wrong," Oobleck mutters, hand on his chin, while everyone else just gives him a deadpan look. "Very well Ruby, leave your bag here. We can pick it up upon our return," he commands.

"But, I, wha-," Ruby stutters.

"Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that can be so important to bring it wit-," Oobleck begins to question as suddenly Ruby's dog, Zwei, pops his head out from the bag.

"Get back in the bag," Ruby whispers to Zwei, who just barks back.

"Ruby, why would you bring Zwei? He could get killed out here," Vila says.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle, teeming with death and hostility, and you brought…a dog," Oobleck inquires, becoming more serious.

"I, uh…" Ruby stutters, stepping back.

"GENIUS!" Oobleck proclaims.

Everyone just looks at Ruby, who shrugs her shoulders, until Oobleck zooms by, taking Zwei, and making Ruby spin and fall to the ground.

"Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!" Oobleck quickly shouts for joy while spinning and holding Zwei high in the air, who just barks back in response.

"…I'm a genius," Ruby says, feeling proud of herself, while everyone else just hunches over or facepalms.

"Yeah, something like that," Vila mutters.

"So, what are your orders Dr.?" Blake asks.

"Ah, yes, straight to the chase. I like it!" Oobleck replies, dropping Zwei. "As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior. One of which being…Grimm," he says.

"Uh, what?" Ruby asks as everyone just got confused.

"Grimm…A Creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us, at this very moment," he answers.

"WHAT?!" Yang shouts as they all look behind them.

Far behind them is a lone Beowolf, sniffing the ground as if it is searching for something. Immediately, the two teams pulls out their weapons, ready to kill it, but Oobleck stops them.

"Stop!" he tells them.

"Huh?" Blake asks as they look back to him.

"There are a number of reasons why a Grimm would congregate in this particular area. The most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity. Sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred, all qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent," he explains as they look back to the Beowolf.

"So…What now?" Ruby asks.

"We wait…We track. If this specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey," Oobleck answers.

"How long do we wait?" Yang asks, hands on her hips.

"It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks. Why, lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months-and there's the whole pack," Oobleck interrupts himself as the rest of the Beowolf pack join the first one.

"What?" Weiss asks.

"And now they've seen us," he says.

"WHAT?!" Weiss shrieks.

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" Oobleck repeats, right into Weiss' right ear.

"I take it tracking is out of the question?" Ruby asks.

"An accurate assumption, yes," he replies.

"What's the plan then?" Yang asks as the Grimm start charging in at them.

"We fight," Elucifer says as he cocks his blades' guns while Team RWBY just look at Oobleck.

"Show me what you're capable of," Oobleck says.

"Team EVSN, arm yourselves!" Elucifer orders his teammates as they ready their weapons.

"Cover your ears, Zwei!" Ruby tells Zwei as she stabs her scythe into the ground, preparing to fire while the dog covers his ears with his paws.

As the pack of Beowolves charge forth, Yang runs at one of them, and throws a right punch to its head that kills it, and then starts running away as a few other Beowolves start chasing her. However, three Beowolves stop to face Blake, who has her back to them. As they get close, Blake narrows her eyes and begins to draw her sword. When one Beowolf attacks her from behind with its claw, Blake uses her semblance to jump up above it, avoiding the attack, and simultaneously slicing the Grimm in half. When she lands, her swords now drawn, she makes two upward slashes at another Beowolf while flipping into the air before using her semblance again to propel her at the Grimm and slice it in half as well, and then cuts a third Beowolf in half with a downward slash, before flipping in the air and landing on her feet. Blake then looks back to see Weiss running from a group of Beowolves. One attacks her, but she spins over him while landing some strikes on it with her rapier, killing it, before she then flips over another Grimm, dealing a few killing blows on that one. She lands on the ground and then skates over the ground like she is ice-skating, and makes a quick series of slash attacks that cut right through five more Beowolves.

Meanwhile, Neo is standing idly by as six Beowolves run at her from different angles. As they are about to strike, Neo activates her semblance, and collapses in a heap of glass. She reappears behind them before she slashes at two Grimm with her parasol, killing them. Throwing the bodies away, she grabs the heads of the last two, and then fires her guns from her feet point blank at them, killing them as well. She looks back to see Vila firing her Ardent Vesperia in gun mode at a small swarm of Beowolves charging at him, killing several of them while the rest close in. When they get close, one Beowolf tries to strike at Vila, but he blocks the attack with her right blade and then stabs the Grimm in the neck with her left blade, killing it.

“Hunting Phoenix!” She shouts the name of her arte as she user performs a clockwise back-spin that she follows with a downward strike with her left-hand dual-blade, then an upward strike with her right-hand dual-blade, both strikes trailing violet arcs. She also adds an upward counterclockwise kick that emits an ascending violet energy bullet, killing all the Beowolves around her.

She looks to his left to see Sirus shooting with Ebony & Ivory into their backs. He then shoots purple energy with Artemis, all the orbs, homing on Beowolves. After that, he summons a metallic device which is a backpack for holding special swords (Lucifer) and throws red rapiers with flaming auras, which pierces all the Beowolves in sight. He then holds a rose in his hand before throwing it.

“Bull-eye,” He says as the rose hits one of the blades from Lucifer, causing the blades to explode, killing all the Beowolves.

Meanwhile, Elucifer is just calmly walking towards another group of Beowolves, who start running at him. He then charges up his right Archetype Ralze for a moment.

“Wyrm Wrath!” He shouts as a circular glyph appears on the ground while he slashes upward and rises into the air. He then falls back to the ground, striking his weapon through Beowolves and onto the ground, discharging dragon-shaped energy which vaporizes the Beowolves.

"Hah, piece of cake," Ruby says, feeling confident.

"Don't get overconfident Ruby. This battle is far from over," Vila reminds her.

"Yes, do not celebrate just yet. For I am certain that this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?" Oobleck says.

As they move on, Dr. Oobleck is studying a set of plant growth in one spot while Ruby, Blake, and Elucifer cut through four more Beowolves around him. As he stands and drinks his thermos, he looks to see Team RWBY catching their breaths while Team EVSN remains unfazed thanks to their experience.

"Excellent work, boys and girls! Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal operations in this sector. Oh well moving on," he says as they are surrounded by the disintegrating bodies of Grimm before turning around to continue forth.

Ruby holsters her scythe back on her back as she and the other regroup and begin to follow him.

"Hey Doc, you know, I was actually looking forward to seeing pro huntsman in action. Like fighting, or at least, helping us fight," Yang says, aggravated.

Dr. Oobleck looks back to them, "Ah, but I am in action. Scouring the ruins of this once great city for any signs of irregularity. Not every mission is filled with daring and heroism, young ones. Sometimes, it's just a heightened form of extermination. Remember, this is a job, and you all signed up for it. I do hope you understand that," Oobleck explains to them.

"Yang, huntsmen and huntresses are not who they are because of WHAT they do, but because of WHY they do it. My teammates and I know why we are here. Do you?" Vila questions her before walking away.

"Well, yeah…" Yang retorts, not sounding convincing. "O-of course!" she replies, but Oobleck remains unconvinced.

As the two teams continue to search the area and slay more Grimm, Dr. Oobleck decides to inquire as to their own reasons for being here.

"Tell me Yang. Why did you choose this line of work?" he questions her.

"Huh?" Yang asks, turning to him as he raises an eyebrow at her. "Well, to fight monsters and save-," she begins.

"No, that is what you do. I want to know why you do it. The honest reason as to why you want to be a huntress," he clarifies.

Yang thinks for a moment, "The honest reason…I'm a thrill seeker. I wanna travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way, then that's even better. It's a win-win, you know," she answers.

"I see," he replies, though he still looks like he's questioning her answer. Next, Oobleck is sitting on a destroyed ledge of a building, writing down notes while Weiss, a story below him, is fighting Grimm. "And you, Miss Schnee. A girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So, why choose this over a cushy job in Atlas?" he asks as Weiss stabs a Beowolf, killing it.

Weiss retracts her sword, "It's exactly as you said, I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold," Weiss starts as she walks up to him. "Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life…It was my duty," she answers.

"…Interesting," he replies, questioning her answer as well before jumping off the ledge. Next is Blake. Blake slices through an old wooden door in half, making it fall and releases several small Nevermore Grimm out of the building. Blake backflips out of the way, and turning her weapon into chain scythe form, fires the pistol nine times into the air, making several dead Nevermores fall to the ground. Sheathing her blade, Blake walks up to the entrance as Oobleck looks inside. "And what about you Blake? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose," he asks.

"There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption, someone has to stop it," she answers.

"Very well. How?" he inquires.

"I, uh…" she tries to speak, but cannot find the answer and hangs her head before looking back at him.

Oobleck just hums at her answer, not quite satisfied with it, before zooming away while Blake just hangs her head. He then goes to talk with Vila, who is just finishing off a Beowolf by ripping its body in two with her Ardent Vesperia.

"So Vila, why did you decide to become a huntsman?" he asks.

Vila turns her back on him, "Look behind you," she replies.

Oobleck raises an eyebrow, but does as she asks, and sees Ruby playing with Zwei, "…Are you saying that the leader of Team RWBY is the reason why you want to become a huntress? I fail to see your reasoning, I'm afraid. If you're saying that you want to become a huntress just because of one person, then perhaps you need to rethink your reason for becoming a huntress," he says as he turns to face her again.

"No offense, Dr. Oobleck, but if that's what you've come to conclude, then you're missing my point," Vila counters as she glances back at him.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Look at Ruby, look at how she's smiling," she says. Oobleck looks back and sees the smile of Ruby's face as she plays with Zwei. "I want to protect that smile, Dr. Oobleck. Ruby wants to help others, and that smile is one way she can do that. That smile, that joy, can spread to other people as well. I want to protect that smile, and others like it. Ruby wants to protect the people, but then who is going to protect her? I will. By protecting her, I will be protecting others, and helping them to smile again. She breathes light and hope wherever she goes, and I never want that light to go out. That's why I want to become a huntress, Dr. Oobleck. If I can protect that one special life, then I can protect the whole world. I want to do everything I can to help her achieve her goals. That may seem selfish, or maybe not good enough for a huntress, but it's everything to me. That is my reason. SHE is my reason," Vila says and walks away.

Oobleck looks back between the two of them, "Huh…not a bad reason at all," he mutters. Next, he goes to Sirus, who jumps over a Beowolf while firing his rifles at it, killing it. "So Sirus. Any reason as to why you chose to walk down this path?" he asks him.

“I’m a thrill seeker, like my girlfriend. I like wanna travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. Besides, I’m like my old man and uncle, I need to power to sustain myself after all!” Sirus says.

"Interesting," Oobleck replies before walking away, a hand on his chin. Next, Oobleck walks over to Neo, who is shooting down the Grimm with her Scarborough Fairs. "What about you, Ms. Neo? What is it that drives you to become a huntsman?" Oobleck asks her.

‘I just don’t want to lose my brother again. I want to become a Huntsman to be by his side for as long as I am able. I lost my family twice, and I won’t lose him again,’ Neo types.

"I see," Oobleck replies, and eventually makes his way to Elucifer Fimbulvetr, who has just finished cutting down three Beowolves and is retracting his Archetype Ralzes. "Tell me, Elucifer, why did you decide to become a huntsman?" he asks.

“I’m afraid my reasons are none of your concern,” Elucifer bluntly replies.

“Could you please explain?” Oobleck inquires.

“My life before I met Sirus, was not what one could call ‘pleasant’. I was found, half-dead, and without a name near the village in which I grew up. Perhaps the reason I will not share my motives to becoming a huntsman, stems from my difficulty to trust others due to the trauma I received in my past life,” Elucifer answers.

"I see," Oobleck mutters. "You and your teammates have been through much, I see. I'm sorry about what happened to you four," Oobleck offers his condolences before walking away.

A few minutes later, Oobleck walks up to Ruby to see her playing with Zwei by holding s chicken on the tip of her scythe's jagged end over the dog as he tries to reach for it. Then she notices Dr. Oobleck and quickly puts them away.

"Sorry! Uh, are we ready to keep going?" she asks.

"…Nope, I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon," he says while looking up before throwing his bag over to Yang. "You six, set up camp in that building. Oh, and please do make sure there are no more of those…creatures," he starts, turning to them. "Your leaders and I are going to secure the perimeter. Come, Ruby, Elucifer," he says and starts walking away with Ruby, Zwei, and Elucifer in tow while the others set up camp as instructed.

Ruby's group turn around the corner of a building and look out to see a forested region…with large Grimm traversing through it.

"Woah. What is that? It looks awesome" Ruby asks in awe.

"Goliaths…" Elucifer mutters.

Before them is a herd of Goliath Grimm. Goliaths are elephant-like Grimm, with long curved tusks and armored, spiked bodies.

"That, my dear girl, is a Grimm," Oobleck replies as they watch the herd move by.

After a moment, Ruby takes out her weapon, "Let's kill it," she says, extending it into rifle form.

"I would advise against that," Elucifer stops her.

"What!? Why?" she asks.

"Elucifer is right, Ruby. I'm afraid your sniper rifle will do nothing more than agitate a Grimm of that size," Oobleck explains.

"But, what if it attacks us?" she asks, concerned.

"You must learn to pick your battles, Ruby. And this is not one of them," Elucifer replies.

"Indeed. Fret not Ruby, those Goliaths are not concerned with us…Ruby, not every Grimm is mindless, or rather, not every Grimm is still mindless. You see, the Grimm you see before you are so powerful, so superior to the Grimm you've fought, that they've undoubtedly lived hundreds of years. And in their time between killing humans and attacking our borders, they've done one important thing. They've learned. They've learned that when they attack our borders, they're likely to die. And what we lack in strength, we make up for in will. And that killing one human will only bring more," Oobleck explains while one Goliath stares back at them.

"Then…Why are they still so close to the city? What are they doing?" Ruby asks.

"…Waiting," Oobleck answers.

"Waiting for when the time is right to strike," Elucifer adds as the Goliath that is watching them turns and continues walking with the herd.

Oobleck and Elucifer turn around and walk away while Ruby watches them for a moment, turns back to the Grimm herd, and then puts her weapon away and joins them.

"Dr. Oobleck?" Ruby gestures to him.

"Hm?" he replies, looking back at her.

"I was wondering…?" Ruby begins.

"Wondering why I've been interrogating your teammates all day?" Oobleck inquires as he and Elucifer turn to Ruby.

"A-a-actually, I was wondering…Why did YOU want to become a huntsman?" Ruby asks, curious.

"Look around and tell me what you see," Oobleck says, gesturing to their surroundings.

"Lots of old buildings, uh, empty streets…" Ruby says, looking around her.

"Elucifer, what do you see?" Oobleck turns to the boy.

Elucifer looks around, "Destruction, despair…death. Is that the answer you are looking for Dr.?" Elucifer replies, knowing what Oobleck was getting at.

"Close enough, Mr. Fimbulvetr. I see lives that could have been saved," Oobleck answers before they begin walking again. "As a huntsman, it is my job to protect the people. And although I am capable of doing it with traditional weaponry, I believe I can make a MUCH larger impact if I do it with my mind. As a teacher, I'm able to take knowledge, the most powerful weapon of them all, and place it into the hands of every student passes through my classroom. I look at this wasteland, and I see lives that could've been saved, but I also see an opportunity. An opportunity to study these ruins and learn from this tragedy, and therefore become stronger. I am a huntsman, Ruby, because there is nothing else in this world I would rather be," Oobleck explains before walking away back to camp.

Back at camp, the other six already have a fire going, with Blake crouched next to the fire, Neo leaning against a wall behind her, the other standing around the fire.

"I can't believe we didn't find ANYTHING," Yang says as she walks up to the fire.

"We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time. I guess we can't always have luck on our side," Blake replies.

"Nothing ever goes according to plan, ladies. Remember that. All we can is adapt and move accordingly," Sirus advises them.

"…That's not what I meant," Weiss suddenly blurts out.

"Huh?" Blake asks.

"Earlier, about…upholding the legacy…There's more to it than that," Weiss mentions her reason for becoming a huntress.

"Yeah, no, me too. I mean, I don't know," Yang replies, feeling unsure of herself.

Blake stands up, "I don't know either. I know. I know what I WANT to do, but I figured I'd always take things one step at a time," Blake adds, unsure of her reasons as well.

"Well, it doesn't matter. We know why we're here, right?" Yang says, still a little unsure.

"Listen, Vila, we need to talk. It's about what you said to Blake the night before the dance. About your revenge for your brother and how Elucifer saved you. We're asking you three, will you tell us what's really going on? Please, especially you, hot stuff. Who is Elucifer to you three?" Yang asks.

Neo looks away, unsure of what to do, ‘I…I don't know. If you learn the truth about us, about my brother, you all may try to keep your distances from us, and I can't allow that to happen,’ she types.

“Exactly. This is the happiest I’ve ever seen Elucifer, and I’m definitely not ruining that for the sake of shared secrets,” Vila adds.

Blake then joins in, "Vila, Neo, Sirus, we promise we won't do anything of the sort. We see how much you two care about each other. If Ruby was able to accept you, then so can we. You helped me get past my issues with being a Faunus, so let me help you with this," she says.

Vila looks at all of them for a moment and then sighs, "Promise me you won't try anything after I tell you the truth?" she asks.

They all nod, "We promise," Weiss says for them.

"Fine…Best if I start from the beginning," Sirus says.


End file.
